Por una caricia tuya
by Bruja
Summary: El amor es el sentimiento más poderoso que hay en todo el Universo y por el se lucha con orgullo..¿sucumbirán los saiyans al trágico final que les espera?¿demostrarán que es el amor verdadero? VXB-GXM.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1 - Venganza

NOTA- primer Fic serio de Dragon Ball. Espero que les guste mucho. Saludos.

La noche residía por toda la tierra, todos los guerreros Z dormían plácidamente, ajenos a todo lo que pudiera ocurrir a su alrededor. Dos luces se aproximaron a la atmósfera terrestre, sin que nuestros salvadores pudieran hacer nada, sus sueños eran profundos y nadie se dio cuenta.

Los ojos de alguien se abrieron con rapideza y levantándose de la cama, salió al exterior, el viento hacía flotar su capa y con un brazo se tapaba su rostro, las luces tan cegadoras le estaban molestando considerablemente en la vista. Los dos nuevas presencias se auto-situaron enfrente del único guerrero despierto...

-¿Quienes sois?...-preguntó furioso...-¿que haceis en la Tierra?

Pero ninguno dijo nada, siguieron callados y observando al único madrugador. El guerrero Z apretó sus dientes, se estaban burlando de él y eso no lo aguantaba.

-¡Un namekiano!...-habló uno, haciendo que Piccolo levantará la ceja con interrogación...-¿que haces tan lejos de tu planeta primitivo?

-No os importa...-contestó rudamente...-¿y que haceis vosotros aquí?

Y sonrieron nuevamente, su sonrisa era maléfica. Menearon la cabeza de un lado a otro y por el rabillo del ojo, observaron el borde de la plataforma, podían sentir el "KI" poderoso de todos los demás guerreros y en especial de dos sujetos. Chisclaron los dientes y escupieron en el suelo.

-Tú nos servirás para traer a los guerreros...-habló otro...-en especial a los traidores..

-¿Traidores?...-repitió...-¿quiénes son?...

Menearon el dedo delante de Piccolo y emitiendo más viento, el namekiano se tubo que volver a proteger..se tapo con el brazo, pero una mano enganchó su cabeza y atrayendo sus ojos a los de ellos...

-Piérdete en nuestros sueños oscuros...

El Ki de Piccolo desapareció por unos instantes, hasta quedar completamente inmóvil entre las manos de los dos visitantes, sus ojos estaban blancos, llenos sin vida, balbuceaba cosas inteligibles. Ambas figuras rieron completamente, tirando de mala forma al namekiano y desapareciendo en el proceso, sus voces se dejaron escuchar por toda la plataforma celestial.

-Hasta que ellos lleguen, la prueba final de su existencia...reside en su alma.

Todos se incorporaron de sus camas, los guerreros Z sudaban copiosamente, cada uno por separado, todos colocaron sus manos en su pecho, notando que una vida bastante cercana a ella, estaba dejando de fluctuar...se miraron la mano y las apretaron con fuerza. El príncipe salió de su habitación, para chocarse contra su hijo que también venía corriendo...

-¡Padre!...-sudaba copiosamente...-¡PICCOLO!

-Ya lo he notado...-le contestó de la misma forma...

-¿Tenemos que irnos?..-preguntó su hijo...

Vegeta lo observó detenidamente, la verdad es que esa pandilla de guerreros no les importaba mucho...pero si habían acabado con el namekiano, el único con cabeza en este sitio, eso era algo preocupante.

-¡VAMONOS YA!...-le gritó, al salir por la ventana, seguido de muy de cerca de su hijo.

Lo mismo paso en la montaña Paoz, Gohan estaba listo para salir cuando su padre lo agarró por la muñeca, Goten iba rasgándose los ojos...

-¡Papa, Piccolo está en problemas!...-le dijo asustado Gohan...-no podemos dejarlo solo...

-Y no lo haremos...-le soltó tranquilamente...-Vegeta y Trunks van hacía allí y nosotros también, pero debes intentar mantener la calma...

-¿Papá que ha sido esa desaparición del Ki de Piccolo?..-preguntó Goten...-se nota extraño..

-¡¡PAPA!!...-le grito Gohan...-¡YA!

Son Gokuh afirmó y colocó sus dos dedos en la frente, cuando un tiron de su manga le hizo girarse para ver como Milk estaba ahí...

-¿A donde vais?¡es muy tarde!...-preguntó enfadada...-¡a la cama!...

-Milk algo ha pasado y Piccolo está en peligro...-soltó seriamente Gokuh.

La mujer se quedó estática y no pudo hacer nada, ya que sus tres hombres desaparecieron de su vista, dejándola sola en la puerta de su casa.

A los pocos minutos todos estaban en la plataforma celestial, Krilin y su mujer, Yamsha y los saiyans. Dende estaba con Piccolo, intentando reanirmarlo, pero no había tenido éxito...

-¿Que ha pasado?...-preguntó Krilin..

-No lo sé, solo sé lo justo que vosotros...-respondio Dende...-cuando he sentido el ki de Piccolo desaparecer, me he despertado...

-¡Que extraño!...-habló Gokuh...-si nos hubiera atacado, nos hubieramos dado cuenta...¿no chicos?..

-A no sé que hayan echo algo para no poder detectarlos...-soltó Vegeta con los brazos cruzados...-es imposible que no nos demos cuenta de las presencia extrañas que llegan a la Tierra a no ser que ellos mismos hagan algun encantamiento..-explicó detalladamente.

-Estoy a favor de Vegeta..-dijo Gohan, que se inclinó para ver a su amigo y cerrarle los ojos...-Piccolo está en coma, por lo menos no está muerto, aunque eso no es una bendición...

La hermosa androide se arrodillo enfrente del namekiano y paso una mano por su frente.

-Esta como en trance...-dijo algo preocupada...

La mano de Piccolo la agarró con fuerza, asustando a todos los presentes, ella intentó liberarse, pero el agarre era muy fuerte.

-¡C-18!...-gritó Krilin que fue a ayudarla...-¡suéltale Piccolo!...-estiraba del brazo de su amigo..

El dolor era insorportable y la mujer se retorcía..

-¡¿Desde cuando tiene tanta fuerza con una sola mano?!..-preguntó Trunks...

-Piccolo es fuerte, aunque C-18 también...-dijo Goten.

El namekiano se incorporó, soltando en el proceso a la pareja, la androide cayó encima de su marido y esté la abrazó protectoramente. La mano que había usado contra la mujer, comenzó a señalarles uno por uno...

-Venganza...-soltó..

-¿Venganza, por qué?...-pregunto Yamsha..

-Traidores...-señalo a los dos saiyans mayores

-¿De que habla?...-preguntó Gohan curioso..-¿que habeis echo?...

Ambos saiyans se miraron fijamente, no sabían de que hablaba el namekiano. Justo en ese momento, una luz se hizo presente, dejando nuevamente a Piccolo inconsciente, Gohan se colocó entre la luz y su amigo, lo iba a proteger, costase lo que costase, todos estaban en posición de defensa, listo para atacar cuando fuera el momento adecuado. Ante ellos se presentaron las luces, sonrieron. Bajaron hasta ellos con los brazos cruzados..

-Buenas noches...-dijo uno...

-¡¡DEJATE DE CHORRADAS!!...-habló Vegeta...-¿quiénes sois?...

-Deberías saberlo príncipe...-soltó el otro...

-¿Sois saiyans?...-preguntó Gokuh..

-No...-respondieron a la vez...-Dioses...

Los guerreros Z siguieron esperando el momento adecuado para atacarlos..

-Tranquilizaros...-dijo...-ahora hemos venido en son de paz...-observó al namekiano..-ese se ha interpuesto en nuestro camino, pero tranquilos, solo está vagando por un mundo oscuro, donde sus temores se van haciendo más grandes..-bostezó...-no le pasará nada, si logra salir airoso de eso..

-¿Que quereis?...-habló Yamsha...

-Dañar...-contesto el otro.

-¿Nos quereis dañar, por qué?...-preguntó Krilin...

Uno se acercó y colocó la mano cerca del pecho del namekiano, pero Gohan le cogió de la mano y se la apartó con brusquedad...

-Tranquilo, no le iba a hacer nada...-dio dos pasos hacía atrás...-solo estaba comprobando sus ritmos cárdicos y están estables...-señaló a Krilin..-en cuanto a tu pregunta te equivocas, con vosotros los humanos, namekianos, androides y medio saiyans no tenemos nada...-está vez fue por los dos saiyans auténticos..-pero con vosotros sí.

-¿Por que con ellos?...-preguntó C-18

Estallaron de risa, esto iba a ser emocionante. Uno de ellos se elevo al cielo y se quedo parado, esperando la autorización de su compañero, ningun movimiento paso desapercibido por ninguno.

-Vereis me llamo Eros y la persona de arriba es Enala..-señaló a la joven de arriba...-hemos venido por venganza, los traidores han incumplido con sus raíces...

-¿Sois los Dioses de los Saiyans?...-hablo Vegeta sorprendido, todos le miraron...-Eros y Enala..

Le aplaudieron ruidosamente. Había pensando.

-Muy bien príncipe Vegeta..-dijo Enala que estaba levitando...-eso no lo has olvidado...

-¿Que dioses?...-preguntó Gokuh...

-Todos los planetas tienen dioses Kakarotto y vosotros no sois los únicos...-explicó Eros...-habeis traicionado a vuestra raza, tú, tienes una pequeña parte de inocencia, pero al descubrir que erás saiyan deberías haber matado a la humana y al crio...-observó a Gohan...-se ha echo muy poderoso tu hijo, pero no solo eso, si no, que el príncipe ha caido en las mismas redes que este ser de clase baja...-la mirada de Eros se entrecerró..-has traicionado a tu raza por amor a una humana y eso no se puede perdonar, tú eres culpable de todo...deberías dar ejemplo a tus plebeyos y haces lo mismo que ellos..

-¡Vete al carajo!...-gritó enfurecido Vegeta...-yo hago lo que me da la gana...

-Si solo hubiera sido por plácer, se entiende pero...-criticó Enala...-hay amor, un sentimiento prohibido, sucio y débil..

-¡Dejar a mi padre!...-comenzó a emitir una pequeña bola de energía el peq. Trunks...-nadie tiene derecho a decir que mi padre es un traidor...

-Lo es pequeño semi-saiyan...-se agachó a la altura del niño...-pero no puedes contra mi, a parte de que soy más fuerte, no vengo a dañaros a vosotros como he aclarado...-se levantó Eros y haciendo una señala con la mano Enala, salió volando.

El príncipe y Gokuh se levantaron para seguirlo, cuando Eros les llamo la atención...

-No llegareis a alcanzarla...-explicó, haciendo el mismo gesto que ella, levitando...-vuestro poder no puede vencernos, por que no teneis el que se necesita para hacerlo...-sus ojos brillaron...-nuestra venganza no se cierne sobre vuestros cuerpos, si no, sobre vuestros corazones...¡ah! Kakarotto la teletransportación no te servirá para llegar allí...

-¡¡MILK!!...-grito desesperado al salir volando

Tanto Goten como Gohan se fueron detrás de su padre, su madre estaba en peligro.

-No es tan tonto...-sonrió divertido..-suerte tú también príncipe, guarda cada caricia que tengas, por que serán las últimas...

-¿Como?...-dijieron todos curiosos...-¿que dice?...

-¡¡BULMA!!...-salió en dirección a su casa.

-¡¡MAMA!!...-grito Trunks al preseguir a su querido padre

En la plataforma solo quedaban Yamsha, C-18, Krilin, Dende junto al cuerpo inconsciente de Piccolo. Eros encojió los hombros y se dispuso a salir cuando...

-¿Por que lo haceis?...-preguntó Dende...-hay que vivir en paz y armonía..

-Eso son cuentos...-dijo...-la gente se destruye, los mundos explotan, la paz no existe y jamás lo hará, los débiles son pisoteados por los fuertes y aunque siempre piden ayuda no siempre la obtienen...-su rostro se ensombrecio...-lo siento, pero si de verdad pueden destruir a los seres málignos..también podrán destruir el mal que se avecina a sus amores...¿no?

Y desapareció. Mientras esos guerreros se miraron y cada uno se separo para ir a ayudar a los saiyans. Algo pasaba y está vez la amenaza iba contra las mujeres.

Continuará...

¿Que venganza se cierne sobre las mujeres?¿Eros y Enala que pretenden?...muchas cosas más, en los próximos capítulos.

Primer fic serio de Dragon Ball.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2 - El Castigo más cruel...-va directo al corazón.

Tanto Vegeta como Trunks volaban a una velocidad de vértigo, debían llegar cuanto antes a la Corp. Capsule, y justo, el amanecer daba paso al día. El príncipe gruñía y maldecía, no sabía como estaba ella, por lo que podía notar, su KI seguía intacto pero...¿quién no le decía que era solo un truco? que estaban esperando el momento adecuado, para que hicieran acto de presencia.

-¡¡Papa...¿estará bien mamá verdad?!!...-le preguntó muy preocupado...-¿A que sí?

El saiyan observó a su hijo por el rabillo del ojo, estaba muy preocupado y asustado por su madre.

-Por supuesto...-soltó...-quién le haga algo se las verá conmigo, le torturaré de la manera más cruel que conozco...-sus ojos estaban llenos de chispas...

-¿Papa quiénes son Eros y Enela?¿que tipo de dioses son?...-volvió a insistir...

-¡¡No lo sé Trunks, pero ahora lo más importante es tu madre, luego nos encargaremos de ellos!!...-dijo bruscamente.

Mientras tanto Gokuh y familia, llegaron a la montaña Paoz, la teletransportación había surtido efecto, parecía que todo estaba en relativa tranquilidad. Se tapo levemente los ojos, los rayos solares le estaban dando de pleno en el rostro. Goten, estiro de los pantalones de su padre y esté se inclino a su altura con un rostro dulce...

-¿Dime hijo?...

-¿Y mamá?...-sus ojos estaban un poco lagrimosos...-¿está bien verdad?...

-¡Claro!...-se expresó Gohan al acariciarle la cabeza...-¡es mamá, es la mujer más fuerte del mundo!...-sonrió amigablemente.

El pequeño se puso realmente feliz, había pensado que su madre podría estar en peligro, pero si ellos decían lo contrario, entonces es que estaba muy bien. Gokuh observó a su hijo mayor y este le señaló que entrará en la casa, mientras él se quedaría con Goten afuera. El saiyan, tragó saliva y se acercó a la puerta de su hogar, bajo la atenta mirada de su prole, abrió la puerta y esta chirrió. Estaba en medio del lumbral y en su interior parecía que todo estaba bien, seguió caminando, muy de cerca de sus hijos. Los ojos de Gokuh buscaban desesperadamente la presencia de su bella mujer.

-¡MILK!...-gritó...-¿estás en casa?...-volvió a preguntar...

Pero nadie respondió y tragó dolorosamente saliva...¿y si le había pasado algo?...¡no! desechó esa idea, no había notado nada raro en su KI, eso daba a entender que estaba todo bien. Gohan tenía de la mano a Goten, seguían a su padre y el semi-saiyan mayor observó la inquietud de su padre, estaba seguro que estaba nervioso y deseoso de ver a su mujer...igual que él, quería ver a su madre.

Doblaron la esquina y Gokuh se quedó paralizado, allí sentada en el sofá estaba su mujer. Quieta como un roble. Pero no estaba sola...Enela estaba con ella. Cojiéndola de la mano. Los ojos del saiyan estaban marcados con un verdadero pánico, la diosa estaba encantadora con su esposa y Milk estaba quieta, observando la T.V. Goten, sacó su cabeza de entre su hermano y...

-¡Es esa mujer!...-grito Goten...-¡está con mamá!

Enela giró su rostro y mirandolos, sonrió amigablemente, se acercó al oido de Milk y susurro algo.

-¡¡ALEJATE DE ELLA!!...-grito Gokuh...

-Schhhh no hay que hacer ruido...-les dijo entrecerradamente...-por que es incómodo...-se incorporó del sofa sin soltarle la mano a Milk...-aunque de todas maneras da igual, nadie te recriminará nada, no te dirá nada..

-¿De que hablas?...-preguntó Gohan temeroso...-¿que le has echo a nuestra madre?...

Enela se acercó a ellos y colocando un dedo en sus labios, lo beso, para luego depositar el dedo en los labios del saiyan.

-Milk..-susurro Gokuh, sus ojos estaban lagrimosos...-¿que le has echo?...-le preguntó con furía, le cojió del cuello a la diosa y comenzó a apretarlo, pero si que ella notase ningun dolor...-¡¡¡DÍMELOOOOOO!!!...-le grito en el oido...-¡¡¡¡NO TE GUSTARIA TENERME DE ENEMIGO, PUEDO SER MUY BUENO, PERO SI ALGUIEN TOCA A MI FAMILIA MI BONDAD SE VA AL GARETE!!!...

-Papá..-tembló Goten, abrazando a su hermano, jamás lo había visto de esa manera..

-No te esfuerces Kakarotto...-cojió de la muñeca al saiyan y la apretó, consiguiendo que Gokuh se arrodillará de dolor...-sé como eres, eres la bondad en persona y como ya te hemos dicho, vamos contra los traidores...todo vuestro poder no puede con nosotros, solo hay una manera y no es está...¿que no piensas?...-sus ojos estaban rabiosos y sonreían malignamente...

Gohan le lanzó un puño a la cara, pero ella lo paralizó...mientras Goten fue en ayuda de su hermano, pero Enela le golpeó en la cabeza para dejarlo inconsciente.

-Tranquilo, tu hijo pequeño solo está durmiendo...-dijo suavemente...-no tiene la culpa de nada, es inocente...¡pero tú no! al igual que el máldito Vegeta.

-¡Deja a mis hijos, no vas con ellos!..-se expresó al sentir como sus huesos crujían...

-Papa...-dijo Gohan.

Gokuh vió como su hijo mayor intentaba escaparse del extraño agarre que tenía sobre él, pero sus esfuerzos eran innecesarios. Enela los observó y encogió los hombros, debía darse prisa, Eros estaría con la otra mujer. Comenzó a arrastrar al saiyan traidor, hasta tenerlo enfrente de su mujer...se arrodilló al oido del saiyan y...

-¿Que es lo peor que puede pasarle Gokuh?...

-Que le hagas daño..-contestó temeroso, viendo como Milk estaba paralizada, con los ojos perdidos en el vacio...sin vida en ellos, una débil lágrima resbalaba por la mejilla de la mujer...-¿que le has echo?ella no te ha echo nada...

-Está enamorada de tí, por lo tanto ha echo mucho...-le volvió a susurrar...-¡mírala Gokuh, mira su rostro apenado, lleno sin vida..¿donde queda esa mujer con vitalidad de antes?¿donde ha ido a parar?!...-Gokuh acercó su otra mano al rostro de su bella mujer y lo rozó, pero ella no se inmutó.

-Déjala libre y haré lo que quieras, pero no le hagas daño...

-El daño ya está echo...-le cojió de los pelos al saiyan y acercó el rostro de él, al de Milk...-¡bésala por última vez, por que no volverás a notar nada más de ella!..

-¿A que te refieres?...-preguntó Gohan...

Enela observó al hijo mayor y apartó de golpe a Gokuh y lo estrelló contra la pared, dejándolo incrustado. Comenzó a levitar.

-Milk no sentirá nada, no hablará...no dará muestras de emociones o sensaciones...será como un bonsai..¿sabes lo que es un bonsai?...-preguntó irónicamente..-una planta que no da nada, es inservible, tú podrás notar su piel con la suya al acariciarla, pero no recibirás respuesta por su parte...-iba levitando hacía la puerta..-la única manera de recuperarla es que ella te emita alguna respuesta y no lo hará...

-¡¡MILK!!..-gateó Gokuh con terror...-¡NOOOO!...-se acercó a ella y la abrazó, comenzó a balancearla suavemente, acariciaba los cabellos de ella, besaba su frente, sus labios...tan fríos y llenos sin vida...-¡por favor, devuélmela!...

-¡Mamá!...-Gohan se liberó del agarre y fue corriendo a donde estaban sus padres, y se tiro a abrazar a su madre...-por favor, da alguna respuesta...¡gritanos!..

-¡No os esforceis!...-se expresó Enela, al quitarse una débil lágrima...-si tan poderoso es vuestro amor, lo podrá romper, pero debería alegrarte, por lo menos te puedes acercar a ella...por que no todos podrán decir lo mismo...

Y desapareció, dejando a los Son en ese estado. Yamsha llegó y se encontró con Enela en el cielo...

-Vé con ellos, te van a necesitar humano...-soltó y se alejó.

Yamsha aterrizó en el patio de la casa, para entrar en su interior y ver la escena. Gokuh abrazando a su mujer mientras lloraba, le mecía suavemente sin recibir ninguna muestra. Gohan estaba con ellos, pasó cerca de ellos, para darse cuenta como Goten estaba en el suelo, ajeno a lo que había ocurrido.

-¡Oh dios mío!...-exclamó temeroso...-esto les va a destruir...-se arrodilló y acarició los cabellos descolocados de Goten...-¡Bulma, espero que estés bien!.

El príncipe y Trunks aterrizaron en la Corp. Capsule, entraron corriendo al interior para encontrarse con que todo, estaba tirado por el suelo, parecía que un terremoto había asolado su hogar, los ojos del saiyan comenzaron a inspeccionar todo, ver sangre...no quería ver ese líquido, ahora mismo no le haría ninguna gracia. Trunks se alejó de su padre y subió a la planta de arriba para ver si encontraba a su madre. Vegeta, agunizó su sentidos e intentó notar la energía de su mujer. Pero no había ninguna, eso le descolocó. Furioso, siguió los pasos de su hijo.

-¡Papa¿donde está mamá?!...-preguntó Trunks...-no la he visto en el laboratorio...

-No lo sé...-respondió secamente...-sigue buscándola, tiene que estar en alguna parte...

Vegeta abrió la puerta de su dormitorio para fijarse en como habia una figura sentada.

-¡¡Trunks!!...-le llamo.

En cuanto escuchó su nombre, se presentó ante su padre. Ambos observaron a la figura, que estaba mirándolos fijamente, con las manos cruzados y sonriendo. Sus piernas estaban cruzadas, el saiyan se acercó con rabia y estaba emitiendo una bola de energía, cuando esa figura levantó el dedo y le negaba tal acción.

-Yo no lo haría príncipe, no es la solución..-hablo pausadamente...-es demasiado tarde y eso solo puede conseguir que peleemos, te gané y jamás vuelvas a ver a Bulma...¿es lo que quieres?..-crujió sus dedos..-Kakarotto ahora mismo está destrozado interiormente...¿como te sentirías a tener a tu mujer, pero a la vez no tenerla?

-¿De que hablas máldito?...-habló furioso...-¡¡RESPONDE!!

-Él tendrá una cosa que tú no tendrás, se puede acercar a su mujer y notar su piel pero tu...-se levantó de la silla y chiscló sus dedos, de la puerta del baño salió Bulma con los ojos cerrados. Vegeta al verla se fue corriendo hacía su mujer, pero antes de llegar y poder rozarla, una barrera invisible lo alejó de ella, empotrándolo contra la pared...-¡lo siento, pero no puedes acercarte a ella!

.-Papa...-se fue cerca de su progenitor...-¿que ha pasado?

El saiyan meneó la cabeza y volvió a ir hacía su mujer, pero nuevamente ocurría lo mismo.

-¡Que cabezón eres príncipe!...-se acercó a Bulma y rozó la suave piel de ella, inmediatamente abrió los ojos y vió a Vegeta...

-¡¡VEGETA AYUDAME!!...-grito

-¡¡BULMA!!...-nuevamente se levantó del suelo para poder tocar su piel, pero la fuerza no le dejaba avanzar, él mismo se autoconvencía, si intentaba acercarse a ella unos milímetros, podría rozar su piel..pero no había manera.

Trunks ayudó a su padre y a diferencia de su progenitor, él si podía tocarla.

-Mama te ayudaremos...-le intentó tranquilizar..

Eros golpeó el estómago del saiyan y lo empotró nuevamente al pared, bueno, lo que quedaba de ella. Rozó el rostro de la mujer...

-No te podrás acercar a ella, ni tocarla, ni besarla...nada, tan cerca pero tan lejos...-explicó ante la atenta atención del saiyan...-¿Sabes lo mejor? ella estará como su amiga Milk, no emitirá sentidos ni emociones...estás peor que tu amigo Kakarotto, por que por lo menos él puede tocarla...pero tú ni eso, solo verla y ya está, si vida.

-¡NOOOOO!...-se lanzó nuevamente contra Eros, pero esté le agarro por el cuello con fuerza...

-Pero como soy un romántico, te dejó que la beses por última vez...-acercó el rostro del príncipe al de ella, sus labios se unieron..-¡ves, el amor es duro, te hace ser débil!...-lo separó de ella y susurrándole al oido...-mira como va cerrando sus ojos, observa como jamás te podrás volver a acercar a ella..¿que harás?...-Bulma cerraba los ojos contra su voluntad, Trunks la zarandeaba suavemente, no quería que su madre hiciera eso...-ni con todo tu poder puedes vencerme, solo hay una manera y la teneis enfrente de vuestras narices...¿por que crees que hemos echo que Piccolo estubiera asi?...-los ojos del saiyan se clavaron en los de Eros...-él puede averiguar la verdadera razón de todo esto, pero para que os ayude tiene que salir de su propio infierno y no lo está haciendo, poco a poco se irá consumiendo...

-¡¡TE MATARE!!...-le gritó...-¡¡¡ME OYE BIEN, TE VOY A MATAR!!

-Amenaza todo lo que quieras...-aflojo el agarré del cuello...-pero solo haces eso, no pones en práctica tus palabras...-lo lanzó por la ventana, quedándose solo con el niño, que se interpuso entre su madre y ese dios...-¡tranquilo pequeño Trunks, pero si el amor de tus padres es tan verdadero...sabrás encontrar la solución a esto, además ya le he dado una pista, ayudad a Piccolo a salir y él os dirá cosas!

Enela se materializó enfrente de ellos, viendo con Trunks los observaba furioso. Besó la mejilla de Eros y desaparecieron de la vista del pequeño. Se giro sobre sí mismo, para ver a su madre. Vegeta estaba en el suelo del césped, golpeándolo con fuerza y arrañándolo. Krilin y C-18 llegaron al lugar para ver la escena. No sabía que estaba pasando, hasta que el pequeño bajo en brazos a su madre.

-¿Que ha pasado?...-preguntó Krilin...

-Mi madre es autista, no solo eso...mis padres jamás se podrán tocar...-explicó Trunks, al caerle una lágrima...-Eros ha echado un maleficio.

-¡Ostras!...-exclamó C-18, llevándose las manos a la boca..

Se giraron hacía el saiyan que estaba haciendo agujeros en el suelo a causa de sus golpes. Gritaba y maldecía. No iba a llorar delante de ellos...eso jamás, se las guardaría para cuando estuviera solo. Se colocó de rodilla y alzando su rostro al cielo...

-¡¡¡¡BULMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!...-su grito fue desgarrador...-¡¡¡¡ME LAS PAGAREIS!!!!!

Continuará...

Su venganza se ha cerñido contra las mujeres de una manera cruel...¿que harán nuestros héroes? y ¿Que es lo que puede hacer Piccolo?. esto y más en los próximos capítulos. Saludos.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3 - La furia sale desde dentro...

Krilin caminó hacía el saiyan que seguía arrodillado en el césped, arrancando las hierbas de mal modo. Posó una mano en el hombro del saiyan, pero esté la apartó con rudeza y lo miraba fríamente...

-¡No quiero tu compasión!...-le gritó...-¡¡aléjate de mí!!...¡¡YAAAAAAAAAAA!!...-rugió con fuerza transformándose en ssj2, Krilin se protegió como pudo pero la energía del príncipe era demasiado poderosa, estaba arrastrándolo por el suelo...-¡¡¡¡ME LOS VOY A CARGAR,...¿COMO SE HAN ATREVIDO A DAÑARME DE ESA MALDITA MANERA? NO SABEN CON QUIEN ESTAN TRATANDO!!!...

C-18 se acercó como pudo a su marido y lo abrazó, consiguiendo que se estancara un poco más a la tierra, ella era más fuerte que Krilin, por lo tanto podía aguantar más que él esta presión. Trunks protegió el cuerpo de su madre con el suyo y observando por el rabillo del ojo, veía como su padre estaba perdiendo el control, como estaba haciendo un boquete en el césped, como el suelo temblaba y el edificio,..el viento pasaba por su lado para estrellarse contra su cuerpo...

-¡MALDITOS, SE HAN ATREVIDO A DESAFIARME...SERES INMUNDOS!...-rugía con más fuerza.

En el palacio Celestial las cosas también estaban temblando y Piccolo se movía entre sueños, se convulsionaba y Dende lo abrazaba...

-¡MOMO TRAE UNAS CUERDAS, DEBEMOS ATAR A PICCOLO!...-espetó el Kami...-la fuerza de Vegeta es demasiado poderosa, esperemos que Gokuh esté bien

-Como digas...-dijo su sirviente, entrando en el interior...

El namekiano temblaba, si eso era la fuerza de un solo saiyan enfurecido...¿como sería la de dos?, nunca pensó que Vegeta actuaría de esta manera, pero era comprensible, viendo el estado que había quedado su mujer y él no poder hacer nada. Se mordió los labios, esto era un caos, dos saiyan rabiosos podían destruir toda vida sobre el Universo. Tembló el solo imaginárselo.

Momo llegó con la cuerdas, y ataron fuertemente a Piccolo, este seguía removiéndose en el suelo...sudando, gritando en algunas ocasiones, apretando con fuerza la mano del Kami...

-¿Como lo sacaremos de ese estado?...-preguntó Momo...

-No tengo ni idea...-soltó...-el único que se puede ayudar es él mismo...-observó a su sirviente...-Eros lo dijo, debe salir por su propio pie de ese mundo oscuro...

No había solución, tenía que curarse a sí mismo Piccolo para poder ayudar a los demás...¿pero como?.

Mientras tanto en la montaña Paoz, Yamsha con la ayuda de Gohan, intentaban coger a Gokuh para que pudiera soltar a su mujer, pero esté se negaba, nadie le separaría de ella, quería impulsarle su propio calor para despertarla de este nefasto sueño. Por un momento se detuvieron y sintieron como la energía del príncipe de los saiyans iba en aumento, podían notar como su Ki solo revelaba maldad y furia, tantas emociones negativas que el aire se impregnaba de ellas.

-Gokuh suéltala un momento..-susurraba Yamsha...-hay que sacarla de aquí, la llevaremos al palacio celestial...

-¡No!..-soltó rudamente...-nadie me separará de ella...

-¡Papá!...-exclamó Gohan...-por favor...

El saiyan miró a su hijo, sus ojos estaban rojos y no tenía intenciones de cambiar de color, había llorado pero nada le devolvía a su mujer. Negó con la cabeza y volvió a enterrar su rostro en el cuello de su mujer, quería aspirar su olor, sentirla...notar algo que pudiera sacarla de este estado catastrófico. Comenzó a besarla suavemente, llegando hasta sus labios, besando su mejilla, frente, párpados...

-Milk..-la llamo suavemente...-soy Gokuh, por favor mi amor dime algo, regáñame...-acarició su rostro...-échame la bronca como siempre haces, dime que soy estúpido y que apenas paso tiempo contigo, y te aseguro que no me volveré a despegar de tí...-la miró, vio sus ojos sin vida...-por favor...

-¡¡MAMÁ!!...-grito Goten que observó la escena...-¡¡MAMÁ!!...-volvió a decir, todos los presentes lo observaron y Gokuh no pudo evitar derramar más lágrimas.

El pequeño fue corriendo a los brazos de su madre y se tiro encima de ella, lloraba, la abrazaba y Gokuh observaba a su hijo pequeño, estaba temblando, acarició el cabello de su criatura y esté lo rechazó...

-¡¡DIJISTES QUE NO LE PASARIA NADA!!...-le gritó aún encima del cuerpo de su madre...-¡¡¡DIJISTES QUE LA PROTEGERÍAS!!...-clavó sus ojos en él...-¡¿QUE HAS ECHO?!...

-Goten...-murmuró. Y lo cogió para abrazarlo, el niño se resistía, pero el agarre de su padre era más fuerte...-tranquilízate Goten, te garantizo que esto no quedará así, aunque tenga que remover cielo y tierra, los culpables no se salvarán...-el niño, comenzó a llorar encima de él. Escuchando sus palabras.

El saiyan se levantó dejando a Goten encima del cuerpo de su madre. Anduvo dos pasos hacía atrás y ¡RUGIO!

-¡¡¡MIERDAAAAAAAAAA!!!...-se transformó en ssj2...-¡¡¡ME VENGARE, LO JURO!!!...-de su cuerpo salían chispas.

Gohan y Yamsha se observaron y asintiendo con fuerza...

-Tranquilo Papa...-susurro Gohan...

-Gokuh la tierra ya está temblando por la furia de Vegeta, por favor no hagas lo mismo, tal vez no aguante dos fuerzas descomunales...-explicó Yamsha...-por lo menos debes calmarte tú, por favor hazme caso...-clavó su mirada.

Gokuh escuchó las palabras de su amigo y tenía razón, la tierra podría sufrir las consecuencias de dos poderosas fuerzas. Comenzó a calmarse y sus ojos se desviaron al cuerpo inerte de su mujer, su estado volvió al ser el mismo.

-Cuidar de Milk...-comento seriamente...-llevarla al palacio celestial, no quiero que esté aquí...

En unos segundos, se teletransporto de la presencia de ellos.

Gohan se arrodilló enfrente de su hermano e intentó separarlo de su madre, pero el niño no hacía esfuerzos por alejarse de ella…

-Goten déjame que la coja…-le dijo, el niño negó con la cabeza…-por favor, necesitamos llevarla a un lugar seguro, no puede estar aquí..-clavó sus ojos en su hermano mayor..-créeme, es mejor alejarla de este sitio.

-Yo la llevaré…-comentó…-me encargó de llevarla con Dende, no la dejaré sola..

Ambos adultos afirmaron, si era la única manera de que saliera de la casa, debían aceptar.

Justo al llegar a la casa de su amiga Bulma, se encontró con la fuerza del príncipe. Estaba rabioso, observó como Krilin estaba con su esposa refugiados detrás del pequeño Trunks.

-¡Vegeta detente vas a destruir el planeta!...-se expresó Gokuh seriamente…

Este lo miró y lo señalo, no estaba por la labor de hacerle caso a nadie…

-¡Tío Gokuh, se ha vuelto loco desde que le ha pasado eso a mi madre!...-le explico Trunks..

-¿Qué le ha pasado?...-pregunto temeroso…

Clavó sus ojos en su amiga y la vio igual como a su esposa, sabía por lo que estaba pasando y él mismo podría haber estado en su lugar, y conociendo la personalidad del saiyan…no se dejaría convencer tan rápidamente. Con un rápido movimiento comenzó a acercarse a Vegeta, sin preámbulos, esté lo observaba y más enrabiado se mostraba…

-¡¡Aléjate de mi Kakarotto no quiero tu asquerosa compasión!!...-le apuntó con el dedo…-si no te vas, tú sufrirás mi furia..

-¿Y que vas a conseguir con eso?...-le recriminó..-¡NADA, BULMA NO DESPERTARA!

-¡Al carajo con tu psicología barata!...-comenzó a emitir una bola…-¡¡me da igual lo que tú digas!!...-se mordía los labios..

-Es una locura…-siguió diciendo, a medida que se acercaba a su amigo…-esto no va a traer nada bueno, toda esta gente no tiene la culpa y si no te controlas, pueden acabar mal…

Y se la lanzó. Gokuh la apartó y ante ese gesto, se materializó justo detrás de Vegeta y desaparecieron, ante la vista de los demás.

-¿A dónde se ha llevado a mi padre?...-preguntó Trunks…

-A un lugar apartado…-le contestó Krilin…-volvamos a la plataforma celestial y de paso nos llevamos a tu madre…

-¿Allí?...-alzo la ceja C-18…-¡no van a poder hacer nada, recuerda como está Piccolo!...-se remangó la manga de su camisa y le enseñó el cardenal que le había dejado el namekiano..-¡está loco..¿mira lo que me ha hecho?!...

-¡Loco no!..-se expresó Krilin…-desquiciado y fuera de lugar si…-emitió una leve sonrisa.

Emprendieron el vuelo hacía el hogar del Kami. Mientras que ambos saiyans aterrizaron en una explanada desierta, al tocar el suelo, Vegeta le pegó un codazo…

-¡No se te ocurra tocarme de nuevo estúpido!...-se sacudió el polvo…-no sabes por lo que estoy pasando…-se pasó las manos por el rostro…

-¿Qué no lo sé?...-repitió, se levantó y golpeó al saiyan en el rostro…-¡¡MI MUJER ESTA IGUAL QUE LA TUYA…ESTUPIDO!!

-¿ESTUPIDO YO?...-ahora él le devolvió el golpe…-¡tu la puedes tocar pero YO NO!...-recalcó…-si lo hago, salgo despedido…-se tiró al suelo…-no puedo acercarme, ni rozar mi piel con la suya, ni besar sus labios…-enteró sus manos en la arena, y emitió lágrimas…-está tan cerca pero tan lejos a la vez, no puedo ayudarla y abrazarla, no puedo hacer nada…solo ver y no tocar..-golpeó el suelo, Gokuh se inclinó…-¡¡así que no me digas que estamos en igualdades de condiciones!...¡¡ES MENTIRA IMBÉCIL!!

-Vegeta yo no….

-¡¡DEJA DE HABLARME DE ESA MANERA!!...-se tiró al suelo…-solo quiero destruirlos y volver a sentir a Bulma, a tenerla entre mis brazos..¿no es tan difícil?..

Gokuh se sentó en el suelo y cruzó sus piernas, clavó su mirada al vacío y…

-Creo que Goten me odia, le dije que no le pasaría nada a Milk si yo estaba a su lado..

-¡¡¿Y a mi que me importa?!!...-se expresó de mal modo, sin mirarle a la cara…-me da igual…-el silencio inundó el lugar y escuchó un llanto…-¿Kakarotto estás llorando?...-alzó su vista…

Y lo vio, era la primera vez que le veía en ese estado y no estaba nada acostumbrado…

-Es cruel darte cuenta de que no has podido proteger a la mujer que amas, pero ver como tu propio hijo te mira de forma culpable…¡es también doloroso! No sé lo que voy a hacer…-se tapo el rostro con las manos...

El príncipe trago saliva ante la confesión de su mayor rival, pero que en el fondo era su mejor amigo.

Se miraron a los ojos y el tiempo se detuvo. El príncipe se levantó y le dio la espalda, no quería que siguiera viéndolo con esa pena, no quería que viera más lágrimas del saiyan orgulloso, mientras tanto Gokuh estaba pensativo, Goten estaba enfadado con él y eso le estaba dañando.

¿Qué iban a hacer ahora?, era la pregunta que nuestros saiyans se formulaban en la cabeza y en donde la respuesta no venía nada clara.

Continuará…..


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4 - Sigue el dolor - el perdón de un hijo

Parecía como el tiempo se hubiera parado, ambos saiyans seguían en la misma posición que antes, nada les había echo cambiar. Y seguían absortos en sus propios pensamientos.

Mientras tanto a muchísimos kilómetros de la presencia de todos nuestros guerreros Z. Ambos dioses estaban tumbados en una butaca, abrazados y viendo por una bola la desesperación de ellos, eran unos traidores y debían conseguir la fortaleza suficiente para destruir ese maléficio..

-¡Eros!...-habló Enela...-¿Es lo mejor?¿seguro que lucharan por ellas?, ya sabes como son los saiyans respecto a los sentimientos..

La observó detenidamente y paso una mano para apartar sus cabellos del rostro de la chica...su mirada era cálida.

-Si no, no han tenido nada que perder...-le soltó...-si son realmente fríos esto es algo insignificante en su vida...

-Es cierto...-estaba sucumbiendo a la caricia...-Eros..-susurró dulcemente.

El dios fe acercando a sus labios al de ella, estaban a escasos centímetros de distancia, cuando se detuvo, se observaron y clavó sus labios en la frente de Enela, ella soltó una débil lágrima y se levantó de la butaca, mientras él la seguía observando...

-No tenemos tiempo que perder Eros...-soltó con dolor...-es mejor que sigamos con esto y nos dejemos de tonterias...-y desapareció de la presencia del joven.

Volvió a clavar su mirada en la ésfera que tenia delante y su mirada iba enteramente a esos dos saiyans, quería saber como salvarían a sus amores...cuando algo pasaba de este calibre, todos se daban por vencidos y uno de ellos moría, o se olvidaba del otro, asi que ellos no podían ser diferentes, estaba deseoso de ver como se rendían ante las circunstancias.

Llegaron todos a la plataforma celestial con las mujeres cargadas, y obsevaron como el cuerpo de Piccolo seguía agitándose desesperadamente, Dende con mucho trabajo conseguía eludirlo, pero sus brazos no estaban acostumbrados a ejercer presión sobre otro.

-¡Dende¿como está?!...-preguntó Gohan...

-Mal..-soltó sudorosamente...-no hay manera de que vuelva en sí y es bastante desesperante, necesitamos su sabiduria para resolver este tema...

-¿Y si reunimos las bolas de dragón?...-propuso Krilin, todos le observaron...-tal vez nos pueda ayudar con todo este problema...

-¡Que listo eres!...-exclamó jubilosa su mujer...-me parece una idea genial...

Dende los observó y luego a las dos mujeres, las únicas que podian domar la furia de los únicos saiyans auténticos. Bufó y tragando saliva...

-¡Krilin y Yamsha id a buscar las bolas!...-exclamó Dende...-primero pasaros por la casa de Bulma y recoger el radar...

-De acuerdo...-soltó Yamsha...-venga, hay que irse...-le dijo a su amigo...-no tenemos tiempo que perder.

Ambos guerreros estaban listo para empezar su vuelo, cuando C-18 se abrazó a Krilin y susurrándole en el oido...

-Suerte..-contestó ella...-regresa pronto y no te arriesgues lo necesario...

-Por supuesto...-le correspondió al abrazo...-cuida de todos C-18..

Y se besaron. Acarició la mejilla de su bella mujer y se despidió, saliendo tras Yamsha. Lo vio alejarse y algo en su corazón le hizo temer. No quería que le pasara lo mismo que a los saiyans, pero desecho esa idea, ambos dioses habían venido solo por esos dos supuestos traidores.

-Te quiero Krilin...-susurró debilmente.

Los niños estaban observando a sus madres que se encontraban tumbadas en la cama, ambas con los ojos cerrados..Goten besó la mejilla de su madre y le cogió de la mano, mientras Trunks acariciaba el rostro de la suya, estaban destrozados, sus madres seguían inmunes a cualquier caricia que recibian de ellos, y les estaba desesperando...

-Mama..-susurró Goten en su oido...-te prometo que daré con cualquier cosa para que vuelvas a estar como siempre...-cogió la mano de su madre y se acarició a sí mismo...-como necesito ahora que me abraces y me digas que todo se va a solucionar, que tu no te irás de mí lado mami...-se tiró encima de su madre y rompió al llanto.

Trunks se acercó a su amigo y colocando sus manos en los hombros de él...

-Goten no llores, ya verás como nuestros padres haran cualquier cosa para que vuelvan a estar con nosotros..-le explicó...-ellos no se rendiran y lucharan, derrotaran a esos seres inferiores y volveremos a estar todos juntos..

-Mi papá no prometio su palabra..-murmuró enfadado...-la dejo sin hacer nada...-ahora observaba a su amigo...-no lucho y se ha rendido...¿donde está ahora?¿Eh, dime?...-comenzaba a alzar la voz, aparto su mirada del rostro de su amigo, para mirar a su mamá...

El peq. Trunks se enfado y lo agarró del brazo...

-¡¡TU PADRE ESTA CON EL MIO, CASI DESTRUYE EL MUNDO MI PADRE POR EL MALEFICIO QUE HAY SOBRE MI MADRE!!...-le apretaba con mas fuerza el brazo, bajo la mirada desorbitada de se amigo..-¡¡TU PADRE ESTA DESTROZADO COMO EL MIO, NO PUEDEN HACER NADA POR QUE VA EN CONTRA DE ELLOS, HAN ATACADO A SU PUNTO DEBIL Y ESO SON NUESTRAS MADRES, PERO SI NO CONFIAS EN TU PADRE...¿QUE VA A SER DE EL?¡¡DIMEE!!¡¡AHORA TE NECESITA Y ESTARA PEOR SI SABE QUE TU LE ODIAS, NO SE LO MERECE!!...-fue bajando hasta los pies de Goten y rompió a llorar, bajo la mirada de su mejor amigo...-ELLOS NOS NECESITAN GOTEN Y TE ASEGURO QUE NO SE VAN A RENDIR...LOS DESTRUIRAN PARA SALVARLAS...

Goten se mordió los labios y se agachó hacía su amigo y lo abrazo...

-Lo siento Trunks, tienes mucha razón...¿me perdonas? te doy mi palabra de que no diré otra vez eso...

-Si tonto...-le soltó.

Ambos pequeños se quedaron abrazos, mientras C-18 estaba apoyada en la puerta viendo la escena, lo había escuchado todo y se había sorprendido, Trunks había madurado, esas palabras eran muy buenas...observó a Bulma,

-Se nota que es hijo de ella y de Vegeta, en unos momentos su hijo acaba de madurar...

En las montañas, Gokuh se levantó de la tierra y se sacudió el traje, se acercó al saiyan y,...

-Sera mejor que vayamos al palacio, nos estaran esperando...

-Me da igual...-soltó sin mucho animo...

-En ese caso...-susurró el saiyan, lo tocó y se teletransportaron al dicho lugar.

Cuando aterrizaron los ojos de los saiyans se incrustaron en el cuerpo del namekiano, seguía igual que antes o peor desde la última vez que lo habían visto. Gokuh se acercó a Dende y este le negó con la cabeza, no había cambios.

-Papa...-habló Gohan...-Krilin y Yamsha han ido a buscar las bolas de dragón, tal vez nos pueda ayudar en todo esto...-lo decía en un tono de esperanza...-puede que nos ayude

-Tal vez hijo mío...-lo abrazó con fuerza, estaba tan orgulloso de el, había sido capaz de mantener la calma, o por lo menos, si estaba enfadado lo estaba ocultando en su interior...había sido el único de la familia con dos dedos de frente...-¿y Goten?...-preguntó temeroso...

-Papá...-estaba colorado...-con Trunks

-¿Y donde esta Trunks?...-preguntó Vegeta...

-En el interior...

Seguía en los brazos de su padre y se sentía genial, no iba a desconfiar de su progenitor, estaba seguro que haría cualquier cosa para volver a recuperar a su madre. El príncipe vio la escena y bufó, debía encontrar a su hijo. Se encaminó al interior de la sala y se cruzó con la androide, que al verlo sonrió.

-¿De que te ríes chatarra?...-preguntó de mal modo...

-Tienes que estar muy orgulloso de tu hijo...-le dijo suavemente...

-¿A que te refieres?...-volvió a preguntar temeroso.

-Ha madurado...-le contestó ante la curiosidad de el..-jamás pensé que lo haría tan temprano, pero cuando Goten ha perdido la calma...él ha salido, le ha dicho la realidad y después se ha desmorado..¡ha llorado! al fin y al cabo, sigue siendo un niño, pero con más madurez que antes...

-Trunks...-abrió los ojos sorprendidos, y se fue corriendo, debía ir con él.

La androide encogió los hombros y siguió con su camino, mientras que el saiyan abrió la puerta y se encontró con su hijo, los pequeños lo miraron y esté a ellos, se separaron y Trunks se levantó aun con lágrimas en los ojos, se lo intentó quitar cuando...

-Goten ve con tu padre, esta afuera...debo quedarme con Trunks...¡AHORA!...-finalizó con un grito.

Goten observó a su amigo y se fue corriendo, mientras que Trunks miró a su padre, estaba seguro que le iba a reñir por llorar, pero no lo podía evitar..estaba muy dolido. Y Vegeta lo abrazó, como tanto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez, desde la batalla con BOO. El pequeño se puso a llorar encima de su padre y este le consolaba, le acariciaba los cabellos...no quería verlo de esa manera, da igual que fuera orgulloso, ahora mismo eso no le importaba, su hijo estaba mal y todo por ver a su madre de esa manera.

-Trunks te doy mi palabra de guerrero y sobretodo como padre, que haremos volver a tu madre otra vez con nosotros...volveremos a verla sonreir, hablar y a gritarnos como siempre hace, quiero que confies en mí por que te aseguro que no me voy a rendir y voy a hacerles pagar muy caro a esos dioses lo que le han echo...¿confias en mí?...

-Si, mucho...-le contestó.

Padre e hijo se quedaron ahí, como únicos téstigos las mujeres, que seguían ajenas en su propio mundo de oscuridad.

Goten vio a su padre y este a él, era una lucha de miradas, pero el pequeño se fue corriendo para tirarse en los brazos de su padre. Gokuh se sorprendió, pensaba que estaba enfadado con él, el pequeño se puso a llorar encima de los brazos protectores de su padre...

-Papá, lo siento..se que tú no tienes la culpa,¿perdóname?...

-No hay nada que perdonar hijo...-y lo abrazó fuertemente. Su hijo estaba con él, estaba junto a su persona y más fuerte se sentía.

Enela observó la escena desde la ésfera y coloco su mano en su pecho...

-Vaya estos saiyans no son tan fríos, tienen sentimientos...

Continuara...

Vegeta ha demostrado cariño con su hijo...y nuestro Trunks ha madurado...¿hasta cuanto este cambio?

El perdon de un hijo es algo valioso y Gokuh esta muy feliz, su hijo pequeño no lo cree culpable y por lo tanto las fuerzas se le multiplican...

Espero que disfruten de la lectura, cualquier cosa, no dudeis en escribir. Estoy encantada de que leais esta historia. Saludos.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5 - Mas dolor...-una amistad es para siempre..

Krilin y Yamsha sobrevolaban la capital de Oeste, donde Bulma vivía. Habían recogido el radar y estaban por buscar la primera bola. Observaron la pantalla con atención, hasta que Krilin se detuvo, haciendo que su buen amigo tambien hiciera lo mismo...

-¿Que ocurre Krilin?...

-Me siento impotente...-le miró fijamente...-ellas estan inservibles y ellos estan machacados interiormente...-sigue explicando...-yo no sé que haría en su situación, supongo que me moriría o...que sé yo, aunque lo mas claro es que estaría incompleto..

-Y ellos se sienten así...-colocó Yamsha sus manos en los hombros de su amigo...-nosotros debemos ayudarles incluso...-se mordió los labios...-a Vegeta, también necesita nuestra ayuda, ya sé que yo no aguanto a ese principito pero...Bulma es mi amiga y esta mal, asi que le echaré un cable, pero solo por ella..

-¿Sigues amándola?...

Yamsha se quedó estático con la pregunta, sus ojos fijos en los de su amigo. Pero en un momento agachó la cabeza...

-Siempre la querré y jamás cambiaré mis sentimientos por ella, se que estoy cada día con una chica distinta pero...-suspiró...-la amo solo a ella y ella ama a Vegeta, no tengo nada que hacer, nunca conseguiré que ellos esten separados, se quieren mucho y yo ese lazo jamás podré romperlo...

-¿Y los dioses si?...

-¿Quieres sinceridad?...-preguntó Yamsha...-es una misión imposible y seguro que obtendran algo que jamás se esperaran...-tocó el radar y...-sigamos con nuestra misión...

Continuaron con su misión, pero un rayo les paso justo por delante, se detuvieron y alli vieron directamente a uno de los dioses. Se pusieron en posición de combate, listos para atacar cuando fuera el momento indicado. Hizo acto de presencia Eros.

-¿Que quieres?...-gritó Krilin...-ya has causado mucho dolor...

-¿El amor?...-preguntó Eros...-¿por que os emperrenais en tener esperanzas cuando no las habrá?...-se quedó pensativo...-¿no os dais cuenta que ellos no venceran al maléficio, por la sencilla razón de que no saben lo que tienen hasta que lo pierden?¿tan fuerte es el amor de esos saiyans por esas humanas?¡decidme!...-señaló a Yamsha...-¡tu estuvistes con la mujer del príncipe..¿que se siente?! vosotros sois débiles por naturaleza, os dejais influir por los sentimientos, tanto buenos como malos...¿por qué el amor es distinto?...

-Por que te hace ser fuerte...-le respondió Yamsha seriamente...-sabrías que es el amor si lo tuvieras, pero viendo como hablas de el...no lo tienes, normal eres un puñetero dios mono...ellos no tienen sentimientos, son fríos e insensibles, asesinos y sin corazón...-sus palabras sonaban como veneno, Krilin estaba sorprendido con esas duras palabras...

-¡¡YAMSHA QUE DICES!!...-gritó Krilin...-¡¡¡NO HAY QUE ENGLOBALIZAR!!!

Eros sonreía con satisfaccion, se notaba que en las palabras del humano había rencor, ese sentimiento negro que nace del interior de cualquier persona

Yamsha lo miraba fijamente, hasta que...

-¡¡PERO ELLOS AMAN A ESAS MUJERES, HAN ECHO MUCHO POR ELLAS, NO SIEMPRE SE HAN PORTADO BIEN, PERO CUANDO HAN SABIDO DE SUS ERRORES SE HA RECTIFICADO INCLUSO...VEGETA, ODIO A ESE HOMBRE, LO ODIO CON TODAS MIS FUERZAS, OJALA NO HUBIERA VENIDO A LA TIERRA Y SERIAMOS FELICES PERO..!!..-detubo sus palabras, vio como Eros le prestaba atención...demasiado para su sorpresa, era como si quisiera saber la Gran razón...-¡¡BULMA SIN EL ES INFELIZ Y EL SIN ELLA ES UN ALMA EN PENA, SE NECESITAN MUTUAMENTE Y AUNQUE ESO ME JODA MUCHO, TENGO QUE TRAGARMELO, POR QUE POR BULMA HAGO LO QUE SEA, ES UNA MUJER FANTASTICA!!...-abrió la palma de su mano, estaba emitiendo energía para lanzársela a ese dios...-¡ASI QUE ME VENGARE YO!...

-¡¡NOOOOO YAMSHA!!!...-gritó con terror Krilin.

Y la lanzó, Eros entrecerró la mirada y con un movimiento la apartó de su presencia, se fue directo a Yamsha y le golpeó fuertemente el rostro, haciéndole caer en picado hacía el suelo, Krilin no se quedo quieto y fue a ayudar a su amigo. Yamsha se chocó bruscamente contra el suelo, emitiendo una enorme bola de polvo, su amigo se detuvo en el suelo y se acerco corriendo para socorrerlo, pero antes de llegar, Eros lo tenía agarrado por el cuello, y el radar en otra mano...

-¡¡Suéltalo!!...-gritó nuevamente...-¡¡no le hagas daño, no le tengas en cuenta, esta furioso!!

-Os advertí que a vosotros no os haría daño...-apretaba con fuerza el cuello de Yamsha...-pero no advertí que este estuviera enamorado de la mujer del príncipe, así que tambien iré en contra de él...

-¡¡NO!!...-se acercó con cuidado a Eros...-es inocente, es cierto ama a esa mujer pero él no es un saiyan, no puedes tener nada en su contra, es un humano con sentimientos...como todos los que vivimos aqui...por favor, déjalo libre.

-Me ha atacado...-sus ojos estaban llenos de chispas...-aunque me ha dado una buena explicación de lo que es el amor en su propio interior, no me sirve para los traidores...-Yamsha hacía todo lo posible para escapar de las garras de Eros...-asi que morirá.

-¡¡NOOOOO!!!...-gritó terrorificamente Krilin.

Yamsha escupió al suelo y intentó obtener aire, pero le era imposible. Sus ojos se iban cerrando y la ultima visión que tenía, era Bulma, comenzó a verla desde que la había visto por primera vez con 16 años...hasta la fecha. Todos los momentos vividos junto a ella, buenos y malos...era su mejor amiga y a la vez la mujer que tenía su corazón, ya sabía que no era correspondido, pero no le importaba, si ella era feliz él también, le bastaba verla sonreir para notar como su corazón se llenaba de mas amor.

-Te quiero Bulma...-susurró.

La mano de Eros apretó fuertemente a Yamsha y en unos momentos, la respiración de él, dejó de latir, llevándolo a la muerte, sin posibilidad de regreso.

Todos los guerreros Z...notaron como su corazón se les oprimía con fuerza. Sintieron como la energía de Yamsha dejaba de latir y como el corazón de Krilin estaba destrozado...

-¡¡¡YAMSHAAAAA!!!...-gritó Gokuh, que se echo las manos a la cara...-¡¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOO, EL NO!!!!

Vegeta y Trunks se acercaron corriendo hasta donde estaban todos y vieron como Gokuh se desplomaba al suelo y lo golpeaba..al príncipe esa muerte no le importo mucho, es más, le era indiferente...

Eros destrozó el radar y lo tiró enfrente de Krilin que estaba paralizado con lo que acaba de ver, su amigo había muerte delante de sus narices, solo por defender el amor que sentía por Bulma. Se arriesgo, todo por ella...sabiendo que podría morir en el intento, pero eso no le importo, por que por amor haría cualquier cosa.

-El dragón no os ayudará...-habló furiosamente...-para rescatar a Piccolo debeis estar todos de acuerdo, por que dentro de poco correra el mismo destino que tu amigo...-explicó justo enfrente de Krilin...-y tu amigo se ha echo el valiente, sabiendo de sobras que perdería...¡os lo dije no os haría nada, pero también merecía el mismo trato! iba por los saiyans traidores y lo sigo haciendo..así que si no me tocais mucho las narices vosotros, quedareis libres de mi amenaza...-y desapareció.

Krilin se levantó del suelo y salió corriendo para tirarse encima del cuerpo de su amigo..

-Yamsha por qué lo has echo...¡oh dios!..-se colocó el puño en su rostro...-¡idiota! no has solucionado nada, lo has empeorado...

Cerró los ojos de Yamsha con su mano, los había dejado abiertos..se mordió su puño y lloro. Era su amigo, un buen amigo.

Gokuh se materializo justo enfrente de sus amigos, iba con Gohan. Krilin lo vio directamente...

-Gokuh no he podido hacer nada...

-Yamsha..-se tiró de rodillas en el suelo...-¿que pretende? destrozarme más..-se preguntó a sí mismo...-piensan hacerme daño con todas las personas cercanas a mí, Milk y ahora Yamsha...¿por qué?...

-Defendió a Bulma...-dijo Krilin...-le confesó que estaba enamorado de ella y que haría lo que fuera, para que ella fuera feliz...

-¿Sigue enamorado de Bulma?...-se sorprendió Gohan...-¿pero si dijo que no nos atacarían a nosotros?:..

-Pero Yamsha lanzo el primer ataque...-agarró el cuerpo sin vida de su amigo...-lo ha echo por ella.

-Ha sido inútil...-habló Gohan...-solo ha conseguido que lo maten, es bueno demostrar el amor por la persona que quieres pero...no debes hacer nada si no estas seguro de ganar...

-¡¡Da igual esa teoría!!...-se expresó Gokuh seriamente...-luchas por aquello a lo que amas, aún a cuentas de tu propia vida..el amor es fuerte, pero también destructivo, si amas a alguien siempre temes de que le hagan daño y cuando paso eso, te vengas aunque tu vida corra riesgo...-observó a su hijo..-y es lo que ha echo Yamsha, hacerlo por Bulma..lo ha sacrificado todo por ella.

Una luz se hizo presente y comenzó a elevar el cuerpo sin vida de Yamsha, intentaron impedirlo, pero fue inútil su intento. La luz se hizo forma y apareció Enela, lo tenía a su lado y lo miraba fijamente...

-¡¡DAME EL CUERPO DE YAMSHA!!...-habló Gokuh.,...-¡¡¡no te lo puedes llevar!!!  
-Es de nuestro amigo...-seguia Krilin...

Ella los miró fijamente y asintió.

-Os doy mi palabra de que no le haré daño...-soltó suavemente...-estará bajo mi custodia, esta muerte no era necesaria...

-¿Como vamos a confiar en tu palabra, si le has atacado a él?...-les recordó Gohan...

-De la misma manera que Eros va a ver a tu amiguita Videl...-habló ella, ante el terror de Gohan...-os puedo garantizar que cuando todo se solucione, tendreis el cuerpo de Yamsha como al principio, Kakarotto piensa y se reflexivo, debeis ayudar primero a Piccolo, el tiempo no esta a favor del namekiano..

-¿Intentas ayudarnos?...-preguntó Krilin...

Enela sonrió ampliamente. Y encogió los brazos.

-¡Tómalo como quieras!..-y desapareció llevándose el cuerpo de Yamsha.

-¡Videl!...-exclamo Gohan...-debo ir en su ayuda...

Y se largo volando, dejándolos solos y pensando en las palabras de Enela...¿que se proponia esta mujer?

La diosa aterrizó en su campo de poder, dejando delicadamente el cuerpo sin vida de Yamsha, lo depositó en una urna con líquido verde y cerro la puerta, paso suavemente la mano por el cristal y vio al humano...

-¿Tan fuerte es tu amor que luchas contra Eros, aun sabiendo que no ibas a ganar?...-le preguntó al aire...-¿luchas por un amor no correspondido?..-lo observaba fijamente...-¿por que es tan poderoso, que tiene de especial? que todos os rindais bajo su poderoso efecto...me rindo ante esas palabras, cualquier mujer desearía escucharla de la persona amada...-se secó una lagrima...-pero algunos olvidan.

Le dio la vuelta y salió de la sala, dejando el cuerpo de Yamsha, ese humano que siempre estuvo y estará enamorado de Bulma.

Continuara...

siempre he leido que Yamsha ha sido malo con Bulma, es cierto, le ha sido infiel y siempre ha quedado como el malo de la historia...(por supuesto una infidelidad es malo) pero con el paso del tiempo, esas cosas se olvidan, ella le perdono y Yamsha siguio siendo su buen amigo, vieron que la amistad era demasiado poderosa para romperla, pero gracias a esa perdida se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Bulma, y aunque ha intentado olvidarla, con cientos de chicas..(por que es un ligon patologico) siempre ha estado y estara colado por ella, aunque no vuelva a ser correspondido.

Sigan disfrutando de la lectura. Poco a poco, la trama se ira complicando mas, descubriendo secretos y otras cosas. Saludos.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capitulo 6 - ¿Por que es tan importante?..-corazones resquebrajados.**_

_Nota- muchas gracias a todos por los reviews, enserio, me animan mucho._

Gohan volaba a una velocidad de infarto, debía llegar cuanto antes...Videl corría peligro. Se transformó en ssj2 para poder llegar allí.

Aterrizó en el césped de la mansión y nuevamente tomo vuelo hacía una ventana, la abrió cuidadosamente y al pisar en el suelo, lo vio, allí sentado, observando a la hija de Satan, que dormía plácidamente.

-¡Fuera de su presencia!...-amenazó Gohan...-¡ni la toques!

-¿Es tu novia?...-preguntó pausadamente, sus ojos estaban fijos en ella...-¿la amas?..

Apretó los dientes con fuerza, no iba a permitir que nadie le pusiera una mano encima y elevo la mano para lanzarle una bola de energía, da igual que le pasara lo mismo que Yamsha, él también pelearía por el amor de su amada.

-Tranquilo jovencito...-se levantó de la silla y le observó...-no le va a pasar nada a ella, es inocente igual que tu...¿el por qué ataque a Yamsha?..-le dijo..-es algo que tenía que hacer, así consigo que el corazón de tu padre se vaya al garate...ya se que haciéndote daño a tí y tu hermano le causaría mas daño que cualquier cosa, pero no ataco a niños..

-¿Pero que pretendes?¡eres extraño y Enela igual!...-se quejó...-no entendemos que queréis¿qué deseáis demostrar?

El rostro de Eros se ensombrecio, y por el rabillo del ojo vio a Videl.

-La prueba definitiva del amor..¿qué más podemos querer? ver que en los corazones de esos dos saiyans hay amor...

-¡¡Pero si os lo estan demostrando!!..-alzó la voz, consiguiendo que Videl se despertara y se asustará...-¡tranquila Videl!

-No es suficiente Gohan...-habló...-queremos más, necesitamos que vayan haciendo esa prueba para que todos salgamos beneficiosos...

-¿Cómo?...-preguntó con muchas dudas...-¡no entiendo!

-Lo sé, por eso debéis despertar a Piccolo..

-Si tenéis tanto empeño en que despertemos a Piccolo...¿por qué lo habéis dormido?¿por qué le habéis atacado?...¡¡¿POR QUE?!!

Nuevamente se quedo callado, no le iba a responder, no era el momento. Meneó la cabeza y comenzó a desaparecer...

-Sé como se sienten los traidores...-susurro, justo al momento de desaparecer.

Gohan fue corriendo hacía Videl para abrazarla fuertemente, pensaba que le había echo algo, pero ella estaba aquí.

-¿Qué pasa Gohan?...-preguntó en los brazos del saiyan...

-Menos mal que estás bien...-susurró al apretarla fuertemente...-pensé que te había pasado algo malo..

-¿Qué está pasando?...

Y la callo con un tierno beso. No quería pensar en nada más que no fuera los labios de ella, la chica a la que tanto amaba.

En el palacio, Gokuh teletransporto a Krilin que se dejo caer al suelo, mientras que C-18 venía en su rescate. Lo abrazo protectoramente y lo mecía, es su marido estaba abatido, su rostro estaba desencajado...

-¿Y el cuerpo?...-preguntó Vegeta...

-Se lo ha llevado Enela...-soltó Gokuh...-y no sabemos para que...

-¿Y se lo ha llevado sin que luchéis?...-volvió a preguntar...

-Si...-le respondió, comenzo a caminar y el príncipe lo detuvo...-¿qué quieres Vegeta?¿Desde cuando te importa Yamsha?¡pensé que con su muerte estarías feliz!...

-Imbécil...-murmuro...-me importa un comino Yamsha

Y también se largo, dejándolos solos a Trunks y a Gote que estaban junto a Dende que descansaba, Piccolo ahora dormía plácidamente, sin convulsiones ni nada por el éstilo.

Ambos saiyans tomaron caminos distintos. Gokuh se sentó en el borde de la plataforma y se abrazo a sí mismo, esto le estaba superando, había recibido 3 grandes golpes, su mujer, su mejor amiga y su buen amigo...¿hasta cuánto podría estar?, tembló, evitó derramar alguna lágrima más, se había dado cuenta de que eso no ayudaba en nada, es cierto, se desahogaba pero no podía estar siempre llorando. Agacho la cabeza y comenzó a recordar a su amigo, ese landronzuelo del desierto, se había convertido en un genial amigo. Puede que con Bulma no fuera bueno, él no era tonto y estaba al tanto de todo lo que ocurrió entre esos dos. Pero se sorprendió mucho cuando la ex- pareja, paso a ser unos buenos amigos. Daba a entender un buen grado de madurez.

-Siempre has estado enamorado de Bulma, has sufrido viendolo con otro y te has portado como un hombre al defenderla en muchos momentos y en uno de ellos has dado tu vida...Yamsha...-murmuró al vacio.

Vegeta abrió el pomo de la puerta, donde descansaban las dos mujeres. La cerro trás él y se acercó a la cama donde estaba su esposa, apretaba sus puños y sus ojos estaban fijos en ella, su corazón estaba roto, le había echo daño de la peor manera, no dejando tocarla, tenerla pero no tenerla a la vez. Bulma no se merecía tener este cástigo, ella era una persona buena...era la mejor. Se paro enfrente y siguio observándola detenidamente, sus ojos se iban humedeciendo y se mordía el labio, no quería llorar más. Vegeta, el príncipe de los saiyans, no podía llorar por una humana, no podía derrotar a su orgullo, no podía...¡VIVIR SIN ELLA!

Sus piernas se comenzaban a doblar, se sentó en el borde de la cama y siguio mirándola detenidamente, incluso en este estado estaba hermosa, era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su larga vida. Ninguna había conseguido llegar tan profundamente en su corazón frío, ese que reclamaba a su dueña. Alargó su mano y comenzó a acercarla, debía tener cuidado para no salir despedido con la fuerza que la rodeaba, estaba a escasos centímetros de su rostro y hacía el dibujo de su bella cara.

-Te quiero Bulma más de lo que te imaginas.

El kami llegó con un bol lleno de agua, bostezo largamente. Colocó el bol en la mesa y se sentó en la silla, se meció y se quedo profundamente dormido, debía aprovechar, ahora que su Sensei estaba tranquilo. Debía descansar para estar fresco, la tierra estaba en peligro y los unicos que podian hacerle frente, estaban noqueados.

Dentro de su sueño se hizo una luz, tan cegadora era, que Dende instintivamente se cubrió los ojos para evitar que le cegaran. Escucho unos pasos que iba directos a él, esa energía, la conocía bastante bien, era muy poderosa. Levantó su rostro y ahí enfrente de él, estaba Piccolo con los brazos cruzados y de morros, observándole fijamente, como si estubiera enfadado...

-Piccolo...-murmuro entre sueños...

-¿Qué haces Dende?..-le preguntó seriamente, ante la confusión del pequeño...-¡te estoy esperando a que vengas a buscarme de este asqueroso mundo...¿Cuándo vas a venir?!

-Piccolo usted está...

-¡¡Ya lo sé, los dioses saiyans han conjurado un hechizo contra mí!!...-bufo...-¿no sabes nada?¿te estoy enseñando mal?...-se colocó una mano en el mentón y ladeo su rostro...-es muy fácil venirme a buscar, pero solo estas consiguiendo que poco a poco me vaya muriendo, ya sé lo que le ha pasado a Yamsha, estoy hechizado pero no sordo y me entero de todo..-sonrió...-consigue que Vegeta y Gokuh unan sus mentes y consigan meterse en mi interior, allí deberan luchar contra mi soledad y entoncés, si lo consiguen, volveré con vosotros y los derrotaremos...-sentenció.

-¿Cómo consigo que unan sus mentes?¡son tan distintos!...-bajo su rostro...-son como el día y la noche...

-Pues haz un éclipse...-soltó con humor...-fuera bromas, ahora son iguales y tienen un mismo objetivo...que se unan mediante su dolor y me saquen de este sueño oscuro...-iba desapareciendo, Dende comenzó a llorar..

El kami se levantó de golpe, sus ojos se abrieron con sorprensa para depositarlos en su Sensei, estaba sonriendo. Se había dado cuenta que se comunico con él y había conseguido su propósito.

-¡¡¡CHICOS YA SE COMO SALVAR A PICCOLO!!!...

Todos le observaron curiosos y esperanzados. Había encontrado el modo de comunicarse con su amigo. Era genial.

Eros observó todo desde la ésfera, apreto sus puños con fuerza...no tenía que haber salido de esta manera. Ellos debían ir a buscar la solución, no que el namekiano se presentara en un sueño delante del Kami. Un ruido le hizo girarse para ver como Enela iba hacía él, sus pasos eran delicados y alzó la mano con rabia, quiso incrustárselo en el rostro de su compañero, cuando esté le agarró fuertemente la mano y de sus ojos salian chispas.

-¿Que haces querida?...-preguntó retóricamente...-ponerme una mano encima...sabes que no puedes.

-¿Por que has matado al humano?¡no ibamos en contra de él!...-se expresó furiosa...-has incumplido...

-¡Calla!...-le apretaba con más fuerza, una extraña sensación les invadió, iban acercando sus rostros..sus cuerpos se iban pegando y la sensación de algo excitante les estaba atrapando...-estaba en el momento menos inoportuno, ademas sus palabras han sido bastante recorfontantes, por qué me he dado cuenta de que esos saiyans no sienten eso..

-¿Y tu que sabes?¡todos demuestran sus sentimientos de un modo distinto al otro!...-sus respiraciones se iban acercando, se rozaban, ahora la mano de Eros residía en los suaves brazos de Enela, se miraban a sus ojos, ambos humedecieron sus labios y...-¡basta Eros!...-se apartó bruscamente, consiguiendo un gruñido, se abrazó a sí misma y lo miro...-¡ya lo sabes, no podemos!...

Y salio corriendo. Dejando solo al dios, con rabia...se tiró al suelo y gritó, estaba dolido y cansado, la misma historia de siempre...

Enela se apoyo en la urna donde descansaba Yamsha y lo observó.

-Como me gustaría estar como esos saiyans, ójala pudiera deshacer el hechizo, pero nada se puede hacer...hasta que se solucione o uno de los dos se rinda, sera entonces cuando nos haremos con las almas de las mujeres...para toda la eternidad...-explicó, giro levemente su rostro para ver dos frascos...-llevan las ensencias de ellas y pronto se separaran de ellos para siempre, el hechizo no dura para siempre..

Y resbalo por el cristal hasta llorar y abrazarse a sí misma, ójala acabara todo, ójala alguien les hiciera frente y asi podrian descansar.

Continuara...

¿Que buscan realmente los dioses?...Piccolo se ha presentado ante Dende¿conseguiran unirse ambos saiyans?

esto y mucho mas en el proximo cap. disfruten de la lectura. saludos.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capitulo 7 - ¿Unión...-siempre juntos?**_

Gokuh se había acercado a Dende, justo cuando había parado de gritar, esa noticia de que había encontrado la solución para traer de nuevo a Piccolo le había llenado de felicidad. Lo abrazo con fuerza.

-Dinos Dende..¿Qué hay que hacer?...-preguntó muy curioso...

-Debes unirte mentalmente con Vegeta...-soltó el namekiano, ante la sorpresa de todos...-es lo que me ha dicho Piccolo, se me ha aparecido en sueños..

-¿Has hablado con Piccolo?...-preguntó Krilin al cogerlo del cuello de su traje..-¿Cómo está?

-Mal...-soltó...-le falta poco para morir y dice que es hora de que lo saquemos de ahí por que ha esperado demasiado tiempo...

Krilin sonrió. Piccolo había venido para ayudarles, el namekiano estaba junto a ellos. C-18 habló...

-¿Como pensáis convencer a Vegeta?...-su tono no era nada bueno...-sabes que no se fusionará contigo.

-Perseguimos los mismos objetivos C-18...-dijo Gokuh...-debemos recuperar a nuestras mujeres y traer de nuevo a Yamsha..

-Si es por mi madre, colaborará...-habló Trunks...-él me lo ha dicho, removerá lo que sea para que la tengamos de vuelta...

-¡Es tu padre!...-se expresó Dende...-es difícil hablar con él..

-¡Decírselo, él no pondrá pegas!...-alzó la voz Trunks...-os ayudará, aunque tenga que tragarse su orgullo...¡me lo ha dicho y confio en él!

El saiyan se inclino sobre el pequeño y le toco levemente el cabello, si él decía eso, estaba seguro que no pondría pegas.

-Yo iré a hablar con Vegeta..-comenzó a caminar..-esperadme 5 minutos..

Anduvo por los pasillos del palacio y comenzó a tragar saliva, estaba de acuerdo con Trunks...pero una pequeña parte suya le decía que tal vez las cosas no iban a salir bien desde el primer momento. Giró el pomo de la puerta, para ver como el saiyan estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, donde residía su esposa, sus ojos estaban fijos en ella y aunque pensó que no se había dado cuenta de su llegada, si lo hizo.

Cerró la puerta y se acercó, aspiro fuertemente y...

-Vegeta, hemos encontrado un sistema para recuperar a Piccolo, debemos ir a buscarlo, pero para eso tenemos que unir nuestras mentes y entrar en su interior y sacarlo de esa soledad que le esta consumiendo, así que he venido en nombre de todos a pedirte que...

-¿Colabore no?...-acabó la frase, ante la afirmación de Gokuh. El príncipe se giró y le vio, al momento desvió su mirada a su mujer y sonrió...-cuenta conmigo payaso..

-¿Cómo?...-dijo con sorpresa...-pensé que me iba a costar mucho..

-¡¿Ah si?!...-alzo una ceja...-te equivocaste, le prometí a Trunks que haría cualquier cosa para recuperar a Bulma y si, tengo que unirme a ti para traer a ese namekiano y que nos diga que rayos esta pasando, lo haré...

-Entonces..¿Estamos juntos en esto no?...-le preguntó con una sonrisa, alargando el brazo y con ella abriendo la mano...-juntos lograremos vencer a este mal y traerlas de vuelta...-estaba esperando a que chocara con él, pero Vegeta seguía impasible, no quería hacer ese gesto demasiado humano..es más, no quería hacer ningún gesto con él.

Pero bufo y medio sonrió. Por una vez iba a pasar, pero nunca más. Nuevamente lucharían juntos en esta batalla y lograrían vencerla, para eso eran, los saiyans más poderosos del Universo.

Todos estaban sentados en las baldosas de la plataforma esperando a que los dos saiyans hicieran acto de presencia. Gohan aterrizo con Videl entre sus brazos…

-¿Qué hacéis todos ahí?...-preguntó al momento de bajarla géntilmente…

-Estamos esperando a que papá hable con el Sr. Vegeta…-le dijo Goten al irse corriendo hacía su hermano…-¿Dónde estabas? Te he echado de menos…

-He ido a buscar a Videl..-se inclinó para acariciar el cabello de su hermano pequeño..-Eros estaba en casa de Videl, no sé que es realmente lo que quieren esos dioses, pero él me ha dicho que buscan la prueba definitiva del amor…

-¿Cómo?...-preguntó Dende…-¿a qué se refieren?¡no se dan cuenta de que estos dos saiyans lo están demostrando!...

-Eso mismo se lo he dicho, pero me dice que con esto no basta…que hay que hacer algo más…

Se observaron mutuamente para pensar en esas palabras, ¿Qué buscaban? Al ritmo que iban, debían temer por sus huesos, tanto Vegeta como Gokuh les harían pagar muy caro el haberse enfrentado de ellos de esa manera tan cobarde…

-¿Y qué hace el Sr. Gokuh hablando con Vegeta?...-pregunto Videl al bostezar…

-¡Ah! Es cierto se me ha olvidado decírtelo Gohan…-dijo Krilin consiguiendo la completa atención del saiyan…-Piccolo se ha comunicado con nosotros y sabe como sacarlo de ahí, simplemente…-entristeció la mirada…-tanto Gokuh como Vegeta deben unirse, es por eso que es tan chungo..

Trunks entrecerró la mirada, es cierto que su padre era duro de roer, pero sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para traer de vuelta a su madre, le dio su palabra y estaba seguro que no la incumpliría…

-Krilin…-dijo Trunks seriamente…-lo he dicho antes y sigo insistiendo mi padre aceptará, me dio su palabra…

-Ya lo sabemos…-habló C-18…-pero también debes entendernos, tu padre es muy difícil de convencer..

-¡¡Tú que sabes!!...-la señalo con rabia…-¡¡No conocéis a mi padre tanto como yo y si él me ha dicho que lo hará….cumplirá su palabra, nunca ha roto ninguna de sus promesas!!

-Trunks…-dijo Gohan al cogerlo de la mano…-es suficiente, ya sabemos que confías en tu padre…pero contigo es distinto que con los demás…

-¡¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SOY DISTINTO CON VOSOTROS INUTILES!!...-gritó una voz en el interior de la sala…

Todos se giraron hacía el lugar donde la voz había venido, esperaron unos momentos y dos sombras se hicieron visibles, mostrando al príncipe de los saiyans con los brazos cruzados y gruñendo, mientras Gokuh sonreía. Se asombraron de verlos ahí, concretamente de ver a Vegeta.

-¿Lo véis?...-pregunto con una sonrisa Trunks…-¡lo ha hecho!

-¿Cómo?..-todos agrandaron los ojos…-¿es cierto?..-preguntaron a la vez temerosos..

-Si…-contestó Gokuh…-lo ha hecho, por increíble que suene no ha puesto pegas…

-¿QUEEEE?...-gritaron todos…

-¡¡Dejar de gritar estúpidos, no os acostumbréis que lo vaya a hacer siempre, por hoy pasa!!...-le dio la espalda…-¡son insoportables!..

Clavaron sus ojos en Gokuh mientras este meneaba la cabeza, siempre era así, pero por una vez…no puso pegas, al contrario, acepto a la primera. Mientras se recuperaban de la sorpresa, Gohan se fue hacía su padre a contarle lo que le había dicho Eros.

-¿No lo entiendo?...-dijo confuso…-¿Qué prueba de amor?...

-Ni idea papá…-se excusó su hijo…

-No se dan cuenta de que lo estamos haciendo…-se apunto a la conversación Vegeta…-  
¿Qué más quieren?...

Suspiraron con resignación, había algo que no andaba bien con este plan…

-Hemos demostrado muchas cosas ante esta pérdida…-hablo Gokuh…-y no se me ocurre nada más que hacer, si dicen que luchar no podemos…entonces…¿Qué debemos hacer? quedarnos quietos..

-Eso lo puedas hacer tú…-soltó enfurecido Vegeta…-por que yo no pienso quedarme con los brazos cruzados..

Gokuh lo observó con resentimiento, por supuesto que no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados, él lucharía con todas sus fuerzas.

Dende se acercó a ellos y les hizo la señal de que empezaran con la misión de rescate…

-El Sr. Piccolo ha dicho que tendréis que enfrentaros a su soledad, no sabemos que podéis encontrar ahí dentro pero tened una cosa bien clara….-los observó de reojo…-¡no os rindáis!..

-¡¿Y quién ha dicho que se vaya a rendir?¿vosotros?..-sonrió con maldad…-echaros atrás como unos cobardes, me da exactamente igual no sois nada importantes para mi…-la cara de enojo de todos era mayúscula…-pero…-se mordió los labios…-para Bulma si lo sois, así que por ella no os escondáis…aunque por mí, podéis hacerlo tantas veces como os venga de gana…-y se largó de la presencia de ellos…

-MMM..¿Chicos esto que era?¿un cumplido o una petición?...-preguntó Krilin a su alrededor…-al principio nos tacha de basuras, luego de "amigos" y finalmente nos echa de su lado…-observo a Trunks…-hijo, a tu padre no hay quién lo entienda..

Esté afirmó, le daba igual…su padre siempre seria de esta manera y estaba orgulloso de él, mientras que los demás seguían divagando sobre esas extrañas palabras del príncipe de los saiyans.

-¡¡PAPA YO CUIDARE DE MAMA, TE DOY MI PALABRA!!...-grito Trunks…

-¡¡Y YO TAMBIEN PAPI!!...-le apoyo Goten…

No recibieron contestación pero no les importó, sabían que les habían escuchado y ambos progenitores estaban realmente orgullosos de sus hijos.

El namekiano los condujo por una infinidad de pasillos oscuros, llevándolos por zonas que jamás habían pisado en su vida, y finalmente llegaron a una puerta y allí…

-Dende…¿Es la sala del tiempo y el espacio?...-le preguntó Gokuh…-¿Cómo es posible de que no conozca este camino?...

-Después de la batalla contra Boo, se modifico por si había alguna emergencia…-les explico…-el Sr. Piccolo lo ordenó…¡je! Siempre tan observador..

-Si mal no recuerdo y tengo una memoria fabulosa…-habló Vegeta con orgullo…-no podemos estar más de dos veces en esta sala, lo dijisteis contra la batalla de Cell, si lo estábamos, la puerta se destruiría y nosotros nos quedaríamos encerrados en ese lugar para siempre…

El Kami sonrió, efectivamente tenía muy buena memoria, mientras que Gokuh le daba vueltas a la explicación, él no se acordaba de eso..

-Exacto Vegeta se dijo…-le corrigió…-pero el Sr. Piccolo lo modifico, se ha cambiado muchas cosas para que no haya tantas restricciones como antes, quería tener la sala por si venía una futura batalla…-abrió la puerta y les hizo entrar..-debéis concentraros aquí dentro, recordar como funciona aquí el tiempo, un minuto fuera, representa 1 hora aquí…-entraron y la temperatura y su gravedad era como en el pasado, parecía que no había cambiado nada…

-¿Y que tenemos que hacer aquí?...-preguntó Gokuh con curiosidad…

-Debéis sentaros y observaros mutuamente…-ambos saiyans hicieron lo que el Kami le estaba indicando…-su concentraos, debéis buscar vuestro punto en común…unir vuestra pena en una sola y vuestras almas se introducirán en el cuerpo del Sr. Piccolo…

-¿Y después de estar ahí?...-preguntó no convencido Vegeta….-¿Qué hay que hacer?

-Lo más probable es que estéis en su mente y es allí donde debéis estar, hay que sacarlo de ese terror que lleva en su interior y devolverlo al mundo de la realidad…-sonrió…-despertarlo de la pesadilla en la que se encuentra…

Asintieron nada convencidos con estas palabras, y comenzaron a concentrarse, a unir sus mentes, unir su gran desgracia…debían sacar a sus mujeres de ese sueño. Les estaba costando mucho, sus temores eran iguales pero siempre estaba la excepción.

-Solo tenéis que pensar en ellas…-susurro Dende, embrujándolos en un extraño clima…-no penséis en las viejas renjillas…solo importan Bulma y Milk..

El aire se estaba haciendo pesado, sus respiraciones estaban más forzadas que antes y sus párpados se les estaba haciendo más pesados, su cuerpo era difícil y duro…

Una luz los envolvió completamente y los protegió de cualquier amenaza posible…

Eros sonreía ante lo que estaba viendo y eso le estaba gustando, por fin le estaban haciendo caso, mientras tanto la urna que tenía el cuerpo inerte de Yamsha comenzó a abrirse y Enela observó a su inquilino…

-Pronto vendrá…-murmuró tristemente al ver los frascos..-su misión se completará..

_**Continuara**_

_**Holas! siento el retraso pero estoy haciendo un cursillo por lo cual me tiene un tanto alejada de las cosas. Nuevamente y ante todo doy las gracias a todos los reviews y tan pronto como pueda, actualizo el siguiente capitulo. Muchas Gracias y saludos.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capitulo 8 - Exterior..- batalla**_

_**Muchas gracias por todos los reviews.**_

Todos estaban alrededor del cuerpo del namekiano mirándolo, esperando a que abrieron sus ojos y pudiera responderles a las miles de preguntas que se estaban formulando en sus cabezas, pronto unas luces rodearon a Piccolo y por instinto se echaron hacía atrás...

-¿Qué ha sido eso?...-preguntó C-18...

-Ni idea...-le respondió Gohan...-pero eran energías muy poderosas...

-¡¡ES MI PADRE!!..-gritó de alegría Trunks...

-¡¡Y EL MIO!!...-siguió Goten...

Observaron a los niños mientras estos bailaban en completa felicidad, estaban haciendo la misión y pronto entrarían en el cuerpo del namekiano. Trunks levantó su mano y rozo una de las energías, sus pelos se pusieron de punta y su corazón bombeó con fuerza, era una sensación extraña pero unica, sonreía...Goten observó a su amigo e hizo lo mismo, tenía la misma sensación...

-¿Qué ocurre?...-preguntó Videl...-¿qué es esta sensación?  
-Son ellos, nos dicen que no nos preocupemos que todo saldrá bien...-le contestó Trunks...

-¿Eso te han dicho?...-preguntó Krilin...

-No solo eso...-habló Goten...-no debemos rendirnos, debemos cuidar de nuestras madres...

Sonrieron, los saiyans no se habían rendido...estaban luchando para recuperar a sus esposas. Pronto la luz envolvió el cuerpo de Piccolo y, por un acto de reflejo, se movió. Se asustaron pero se fijaron como volvía a su estado...

Eros crujió sus dedos, había llegado el momento...los saiyans han abandonado la plataforma y no saldrían del cuerpo de Piccolo hasta cumplir con su misión, chasqueo los dedos y una sombra se presentó ante él, allí había un joven de cabellos negros, una cicatriz en la mejilla y su mirada era blanca, estaba pérdida..sin vida.

-Es hora de coger lo que nos pertenece soldado...-mencionó con orgullo el dios...

-Si mi señor...-le hizo una reverencia...-¿aviso a la ama Enela?

-¡No!..-se expresó...-sus emociones le estan traicionando...nos esta traicionando...-apretó sus labios...-nos iremos nosotros mismos..

Y se esfumaron, dejando a Enela apoyada en la pared de su cupula. Eros estaba distinto.

Se podía notar la energía de los saiyans en el cuerpo del namekiano, de como sus emociones estaban saliendo por los poros de Piccolo. Sonrieron, aun había una esperanza para el recuperar de las mujeres.

En la habitación, unos ojos azules se abrieron completamente..se incorporo de la cama y observo todo lo de su alrededor, le resultaba familiar pero no se acordaba de que, coloco una mano en su frente y...

-¡¡VEGETA!!...-gritó asustada.

Con ese enfasís del nombre, los ojos de la otra persona también se abrieron. Y observaron a su acompañante...

-¡¡BULMA!!...-al escuchar su nombre, vio a la mujer de cabellos negros a su lado..

-¡Milk¿dónde estamos?!...-preguntó la mujer, al acercarse a su amiga...-solo me acuerdo de que me ataco un hombre y no podía tocar a Vegeta, pero podía verlo y escuchar todo lo que decía, pero no sentir nada de él..

-Lo mismo que a mi...-comentó la morena...-noté las lágrimas de Gokuh, mi nombre salir de sus labios...deseaba poder tocarlo pero mi cuerpo no me respondia...

-¡¿Entonces?!...

-¡Estáis encantadas!...-exclamó una voz detrás de ellas, se levantaron de la cama y andaron hacía atrás, temerosas, abrazándose...-estáis pérdidas y vuestros maridos no han echo nada...

-¡Mentira!...-habló Milk...-¡Mi Gokuh te partirá el trasero en mil pedazos, no sabes con quién estas hablando!

Y se reía el Dios.

-¡Vegeta te destrozará con sus manos!...-apoyó Bulma.

Eros levantó su mano y la estrujo, haciendo que Bulma cayera al suelo presa de la falta de oxígeno, se estaba ahogando y Milk fue en su ayuda.

-Mujeres...-susurro...-¿Pensáis que ellos os salvaran? no me hagáis reir...-sonrió con maldad...-¡son saiyans, no sienten emociones, solo estan ligados a vosotras por el plácer carnal!...

Los ojos de Milk se llenaron de rabia, su Gokuh no era eso. El era el hombre más maravilloso del mundo...vale que fuera zoquete e idiota, pero era su Gokuh y estaba segura que estaba enamorado de ella.

-¡Mi Gokuh no es asi!...-exclamó furiosa...-¡¡te equivocas de saiyans!!..

El rostro de Bulma se volvía azul por momentos y no podía hacer nada, notaba como sus musculos no estaban respondiendo al nivel que tenían que hacerlo y Milk se sentía impotente, no sabía donde estaban sus maridos, por que estaba convencida de que si ellos estubieran aqui, él no les haría esto con tanta facilidad. El agarre aflojo, para fijarse como la mirada del Eros estaba clavada en alguién de atrás.

-¡Suéltalas!...-ordenó una voz...

Por encima del hombro lo vieron, se fijaron quién había sido la persona que tenía la atención de Eros.

-¡¡MOMO!!...-gritaron a la vez...

-Maldito conguito...-alzo una mano hacía él...-no tienes ni siquiera nivel para hacerme algo...

-Ya lo sé...-seguía impasibe...-pero sé algo que tu no sabes...

Las cejas de Eros se alzaron con curiosidad. Aspiro con fuerza y...

-¡¡¡NOS ATACANNNNNNNN!!!!...-gritó tanto como su cuerpo se lo permitia, tanto como él mismo nunca penso que podia gritar.

Los guerreros Z giraron a la vez sus rostros para clavarlas en el interior de la plataforma, algo pasaba para que Momo gritara con esa energía.

-¡¡NUESTRAS MADRES!!...-gritó Gohan al salir corriendo...

Seguido de Trunks y Goten, que no estaban dispuestos a dejar que sus madres corrieran riesgo alguno.

Krilin, C-18 y Videl se quedaron en la plataforma, protegiendo el cuerpo inmóvil de su amigo...

Mientras tanto, en la mente del namekiano..

Nuestros saiyans se estaban terminando de materializar, sus cuerpos se dejaron ver y con solidez se tocaron, temerosos de que algun efecto negativo se hubiera adueñado de ellos.

-¿Ya estamos dentro?...-preguntó Gokuh...

-Eso creo...-le contestó el príncipe observando a su alrededor...-aunque habría que saber eso, teniendo en cuenta que no es la primera vez que estamos dentro de alguién...¿no?...-le miro con gracia...-tenemos mucha experiencia...

-Tienes razón...-sonrió el saiyan...-estamos acostumbrados

La mano del príncipe se coloco con brusquedad en su corazón y cayo al suelo de golpe, estaba respirando agitadamente y le dolía todo.

-¿Qué tienes Vegeta?...-se acercó corriendo a su amigo...-¿qué te ocurre?¡estás pálido!

-Mi corazón...-susurró el príncipe...-esta matándome...

Gokuh alzo una ceja, no entendia nada, además no era posible que le estubiera dando un ataque al corazón..el cuerpo de un saiyan era muy resistente, sobretodo los suyos, habían pasado por multitud de combates..Toco el hombro de su compatriota y se quedo paralizado, su propio cuerpo tampoco le estaba respondiendo y tenía calambres por cada poro de su piel, observó a Vegeta y este a él, algo no andaba bien...algo con sus mujeres estaba fallando.

Volviendo al exterior, abrieron la puerta de golpe encontrándose con sus madres y con Eros, este maldito Dios estaba nuevamente ante su vista, los ojos de los semi saiyans se nublaron, allí delante de ellos, estaban sus amadas madres, llenas de vida y sobretodo de terror, en su mirada estaba ese sentimiento.

Trunks no se lo penso y alzo la mano a Eros...

-¡Aléjate de ella, si no quieres morir!...-amenazó furiosamente...-¡no estoy bromeando!

-Vaya...-comento con guasa Eros...-igual que tu puñetero padre...

-Te destruiremos si no te alejas de ellas...-sentenció Goten...-no estoy bromeando...

Observaron al pequeño Goten, jamás le habían escuchado hablar de esa manera, él siempre era la bondad en comparación con su mejor amigo, que tenía una pizca de maldad, pero el peq. Son, era la pura inocencia de un niño tierno. Se transformaron en Ssj2 y mirando por la retarguardia, se fueron a refugiar a los brazos de sus madres.

Fue esperado, tierno y caluroso, el amor de una madre nunca se podía sustituir. Trunks y Goten lloraron, Gohan aguanto las ganas de llorar, no podía hacerlo delante de su madre, no podía verlo sufrir y además estaba vigilando a Eros, que observaba la escena con algo con frustación.

-¡Mamá te he echado mucho de menos!...-se expresó Trunks...-tranquila que yo te protegeré...

-Mi niño...-lo abrazo con fuerza, quería tenerlo a su lado...-¿y Vegeta?...

-Estan rescatando a Piccolo que también esta hechizado...-hablo Gohan...-mi padre también han ido y...-sonrió..-debéis saber que no se han rendido y que estan luchando con todas sus fuerzas para acabar con esto...

Bulma se sorprendió, sabía que su príncipe estaba enamorado de ella, pero nunca lo había expresado abiertamente frente a los demás.

-Mamá yo también te voy a proteger...-dijo Goten...

-Lo sé mi vida...-contestó Milk...-nunca he dudado de eso...

El rostro de Gohan se ensombreció y...

-Bulma...-habló seriamente...-Yamsha ha muerto...-soltó, el corazón de la peli-azul se detuvo unos momentos y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, su primer amor y su buen amigo, había dejado este mundo...-lo hizo por defenderte, se enfrento a ese...-señalando a Eros..

-Yamsha...-susurro lagrimosa.

Unos ruidos los devolvieron a la realidad, y allí, acercándose a ellos, venía Eros aplaudiendo ruidosamente...había sido un encuentro fabuloso y tierno, haciendo un gesto de como se quitaba una lágrima, se detuvo enfrente de la familia de esos traidores. Tanto Goten como Trunks dejaron a sus madres y volvieron a su estado, preparándose para el ataque que estaba a punto de llegar.

-Es tierna esta imagen, pero no va a durar mucho...-habló...-he venido a coger las esencias de Bulma y Milk y me las llevaré, aunque tenga que pasar por encima vuestro...

-¡Pues tendrás que hacerlo!...-se expresó Trunks...-por que no voy a dejar que le pongas una mano encima a mi madre...

-Antes te eliminamos...-finalizó Goten...

-Sois valientes y eso no lo niego...-admiro el orgullo de los niños...

-No solo ellos...¡TODOS!...-dijo Gohan, haciendo hincapie en la ultima palabra...

Las mujeres estaban detrás de sus hijos, viendo como se iban a enfrentar a ese ser maligno por defenderlas, sus niños estaban haciendo el papel de sus maridos. Eros siguió mirándolos detenidamente, esto iba a ser divertido, primero lucharia contra estos infelices y luego se llevaría las almas de ellas, aunque siempre evitando matarles, son niños.

-¡Esta bien, pelearemos!...-dijo Eros...-tengo a la persona adecuada para la pelea...-sonrió malignamente...

Silvo, y ante ellos se presento una figura. Krilin tembló...esa energía le era muy conocida, no podía ser...

Los ojos de los presentes se agrandaron enormemente...¿cómo era posible? Bulma se separo de Milk y lo miraba fijamente. Eros sonrió, les había gustado la sorpresa...

-¡¡¡YAMSHA!!!!...-gritaron todos...

Consiguiendo que el susodicho siguiera indiferente ante ese nombre...

_**Continuara...**_

_**¡Por fin regreso! siento tanto el retraso, estoy con un cursillo que me tiene bastante liada y actualizo siempre que puedo, ademas tengo tantas historias, que tengo que ponerme al dia con ellas y actualizar una por una.**_

_**Espero que os haya gustado la sorpresa y...¿Vendra Yamsha con buenas intenciones?¿que haran todos? esto seguira en los proximos. disfruten de la lectura, tanto como yo en hacerla. saludos.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9 - Proteger...-a la persona que amo.

Todos estaban petrificados con la nueva visión, Yamsha estaba ahí observándoles indiferentemente, como si no los conociera de nada. Krilin junto con las dos mujeres corrían para llegar a la habitación donde estaba esa energía, donde estaba su viejo amigo, en el transcurso de la carrera se chocaron contra Dende que venía sofocado..

-¡Krilin!...-alzó la voz el Kami...-¿has notado eso?...

-Si...-respondió al echar a correr...-¡¡ES YAMSHA!!

-¡Pero está muerto!...-le recordó Dende...-¡tu lo dijistes!

Se detuvo y observó por el rabillo del ojo al namekiano y a las mujeres...

-Lo sé, pero no se como ha llegado hasta aquí..-entristeció su rostro...-creo que no va a ser buena señal...¿Están solos?...-le preguntó ante la curiosidad de las chicas...-¡si hombre, Vegeta y Gokuh!

-Tranquilo estan en la sala del tiempo y el espacio y no les puede pasar nada...-apoyó su mano en el hombro de Krilin..-será mejor que vayamos hacía allí y...¿Piccolo?¿lo habéis dejado solo?...

-No, en cierto sentido...-habló C-18...-lo hemos llevado a una habitación y asi no esta en la calle...

Asintió y nuevamente echaron a correr, no podían perder mucho tiempo. Mientras tanto los cuerpos de Vegeta y Gokuh estaban convulsionados, algo extraño les estaba pasando a sus esposas y ellos no podían ayudarlas, debian estar en el interior del namekiano para sacarlo de ese sueño. En el exterior, sus cuerpos sudaban y temblaban, pero algo ocurrió, una figura se materializo y se hizo visible, allí estaba Enela, observándolos fijamente...

-Siento mucho lo que esta pasando pero por mi parte habéis superado la prueba...-se inclinó hacía el príncipe...-tu, el hijo de la estirpe real ha demostrado que hay mas amor que odio en tu corazón, puede que en antaño fueras cruel...pero esa humana te ha cambiado y ha logrado algo imposible de creer, te has enamorado perdidamente de ella...-rozó levemente la frente de Vegeta y dejo clavada su mano en ella, luego su vista se clavo en Gokuh..- ¿y tu? te han dicho que provienes de una raza cruel y sanguinaria y aun así les has echo frente, siempre has demostrado que para ti es más importante tus amigos y tu familia que el simple echo de ser un saiyan...adoras este mundo y todo lo que hay en el, te mereces mi respeto...-también rozó su mano en la frente del saiyan...-ahora os tranquilizaré, debéis rescatar a Piccolo y volver al mundo, allí os enfrentaréis a la batalla más grande que habéis librado..

_**En el interior del cuerpo de Piccolo**_

Nuestros saiyans estaban adoloridos y se observaban fijamente, pero una luz les envolvió y les devolvió una energía, la fuerza, la fortaleza necesaria para salir de este sitio con la presencia de su amigo el namekiano, se levantaron y se observaron mutuamente...

-¿Qué ha sido eso?...-preguntó Gokuh...-me siento renovado...

-No tengo ni idea, estoy igual de confundido como tu...-le respondió Vegeta, cerrando sus puños...-me siento fuerte..

-¡Pues espero que eso lo utilicéis para salvarme!...-se excusó una voz

Ambos saiyans se giraron y allí, delante de sus narices estaba Piccolo apoyado en una pared, con los brazos cruzados y mirándolos detenidamente

-¡¡Piccolo!!...-gritó con alegría Gokuh...-¡estás vivo!...-se fue corriendo para abrazarlo pero el namekiano puso su mano delante y le nego con el dedo...

-No se te ocurra abrazarme...-le dijo seriamente...-¡y si, estoy vivo, por que estoy en mi propio cuerpo!..-meneó la cabeza en negación..-es de lógica, aunque no durare mucho si no os espabiláis...-les recriminó...

-Hemos tenido problemas...-habló Vegeta que se acercaba a ellos...-no solo tu estás mal...

Se miraron directamente a la cara, había una batalla campal en ver quién era más cabezon que el otro...

-Se todo lo que ha pasado, no estoy sordo...-les comentó...-también sé que Yamsha ha vuelto...

-¿COMO?...-dijieron a la vez los saiyans...-¡¡ESTA MUERTO!!

-Si, pero es uno de ellos...-se plantó delante de ellos...-no viene en son de paz, al contrario...viene para hacer el mal.

-¿Cómo es posible?...-soltó Gokuh...-es nuestro amigo...

-¡Ya no!...-rectificó Piccolo...-ahora es el enemigo y...-se mordió los labios...-ellas han despertado.. vuestros hijos estan protegiéndolas pero dudo que puedan hacer algo..

-¡Bulma!...-habló Vegeta sorprendido...-ella está...

-Milk...-susurró Gokuh...-mi hermosa Milk está bien...

-Antes debéis ayudarme a mi...-les recordó...-si no, jamás lograremos vencer a esos dioses..

Lo miraron, por una parte tenía razón, habían venido para salvarlo y traerlo de vuelto hasta ellos pero...por otra parte, deseaban ver a sus esposas y tocarlas, sentir sus caricias sobre sus pieles, eso es lo que mas deseaban en estos momentos.

-Tenéis que enfrentaros a mi parte maligna...

-Si ese eres tu...-le dijo Vegeta...-tu eres el unico que puede vencer a su parte mala..

-Yo en el pasado me enfrenté a esa parte...-dijo Gokuh...-le gané, pero vinistes tu...

-No me entendéis...-meneó la cabeza...-debéis matarla

-Pero tu...¡morirás!...-dijo Gokuh asustado...-jamás mataré a un amigo..

-Tu no eres mi amigo, así que yo te puedo matar...-sonrió malignamente Vegeta..

El namekiano le devolvio la sonrisa y afirmó.

-Es lo menos que podía esperar de ti...-dijo..-si la matáis, debo tener las energías suficientes para salir vivo...es en ese momento que yo mismo debo salvarme y si lo hago, os doy mi palabra que me veréis ahí, luchando a vuestro lado y diciéndoos quiénes son en realidad esos dioses...

Obtubo la mirada de curiosidad de sus amigos y entrecerro los ojos, estaba seguro que ante eso no se iban a oponer. Ellos mas que nadie deseaban destruir a Eros y Enela. Vegeta comenzo a caminar...

-¿A que esperamos?¿donde tenemos que matarte?...

-Ir a la zona central de mi mente y alli esta mi YO malvado...-les explico...-que no os coma la cabeza, no le hagáis caso...intentará por todos los medios haceros desistir de vuestra mision

-¿Y cuando los matemos?...-hablo Gokuh...-¿que sera de ti?

-Vosotros volveréis al exterior y yo, tendre que luchar para abrir los ojos...-comenzó a desaparecer...-la ultima misión me encargaré yo mismo de deshacerla...

El príncipe cogio del brazo a Gokuh y comenzo a arrastrarlo para irse a la zona central de su mente, tenian que acabar cuanto antes con esto y regresar junto a sus esposas e hijos.

_**En el exterior**_

La puerta se abrió mostrando a los que habían venido corriendo, allí Krilin se tiro al suelo...delante de sus ojos estaba su buen amigo.

-¡Yamsha!...-habló el humano...

Este lo miro por el rabillo del ojo y elevo la mano, emitio una bola de energía ante la sorpresa de todos y se la lanzo. Todos vieron como esa bola era cuantiosa de energía, se podía notar que era poderosa y Krilin de la impresión no se podía levantar, su amigo le había mandado una bola para matarlo, cruzo sus brazos para protegerse y vio como una sombra se interponía, y el abrió sus ojos...

-¡Nooo C-18!...-gritaron todos...

Pero ella no les escucho y uso su propio cuerpo para proteger al hombre que amaba. La energía le dio de lleno, e instintivamente, Gohan se había desplazado para proteger el cuerpo de Videl con el suyo, los niños hicieron lo mismo con sus madres y Krilin emitió lágrimas, el grito desgarrador de C-18 se le estaba metiendo en sus timpanos.

Cuando la luz ceso, el cuerpo inmóvil de la bella androide se desplomo en el suelo, con los ojos en blanco y su cuerpo calcinado...

-¡¡¡C-18!!!!...-se tiró para coger a su bella esposa entre sus manos...-¡¡¡¿POR QUE?!!!...-la meneaba de un lado para otro...-¡¡Por favor mi amor, hablame!!

Todos vieron a su amigo destrozado, Eros entrecerro la mirada y observo a su subordinado y le nego. La mujer no tenía que salir lastimada, pero él le había echo a drede...

-¡No Yamsha!...-le recriminó...-¡es inocente!

-Esa perra me ha echo daño en el pasado...-le contestó furiosamente...-se lo merecía...

-A costa de la salud de tu amigo...-le dijo...-el humano es inocente, vamos contra los dos saiyans traidores no con los demás...

El kami se tiro al suelo y le tomo el pulso a la mujer, durante unos segundos todos le miraban detenidamente y sobretodo Krilin, quería que le diera buenas noticias, se mantuvo callado por unos momentos y...

-Respira débilmente Krilin...-le dijo...-tengo que llevármela, hay que sanarla...si no, se morirá..

-Yo voy contigo...-habló Krilin...-no la dejaré sola..

-Videl...-habló Gohan...-vete con ellos, no debes estar aquí...

La jovencita asintió con la cabeza y se despidió de Gohan con un beso en los labios. Los 4 se fueron de la habitación tan rápido como habian llegado, ahora solo estaban los saiyans y el Dios con su subordinado. El hijo mayor de Gohan señaló a Yamsha y...

-Siento mucho esto Yamsha...-habló seriamente...-pero me encargaré de ti...

-Tengo más poder que tu...-le soltó Yamsha con socarroneria...-no puedes conmigo...

-Eso es lo que tu te piensas...-siguió diciendo Gohan...-somos 3 contra uno y somos los hijos de los saiyans mas poderosos del Universo y te vamos a hacer pedazos...-explicó...-tu no eres el Yamsha que nosotros conocemos...eres una copia barata.

La carcajada de Yamsha era monumental, eso le estaba haciendo mucha gracia... Pero iba a acabar con ellos y luego se llevaría las esencias de las mujeres. Trunks y Goten se pusieron al lado del saiyan mas mayor y clavaron su mirada en Yamsha, el humano les devolvía la mirada y se detuvo en Trunks. Ese crío, el maldito crío...se parecía tanto a ese ser desgraciado que le había robado algo sumamente importante en su vida. Le señalo...

-Yo te mataré niñato...

-No sin antes lo hago yo..-le devolvió la amenaza Trunks..

Bulma y Milk seguían en un rincón de la sala, bajo la atenta mirada de Eros...

-Tranquila señoras...-habló suavemente...-aun no es vuestro tiempo...

-¡Desgraciado!...-se expreso Bulma...-Vegeta te destruirá...

Un rayo paso justo enfrente de la cabeza de la peli-azul, ella observo de donde había venido ese ataque para ver como Yamsha se lo había lanzado...

-¡Yamsha!..-gritó sorprendida...

-No menciones ese nombre...-dijo amenazadoramente...-por que solo conseguirás que acabe contigo antes...

Los chavales..(Gohan, Trunks y Goten) se lanzaron contra Yamsha y este los esquivaba, jamás había tenido tanto poder en sus manos...nunca hubiera creido que podría hacerles frente, a esos sucios saiyans. Golpeó fuertemente en el estómago a Trunks lanzándole contra la pared, odiaba a ese crío..se parecía a ese sucio saiyan, ese que le había robado el amor de su mujer. Bulma era suya y la iba a recuperar, pero primero debía matar a su criajo, fruto de su relación con ese principito y luego, mataría al culpable. Gohan le asesto un puñetazo en la mandíbula, pero este no se inmuto y lo agarró por el cuello, colocando sus labios cerca del oido del semi-saiyan...

-¿No me ibas a derrotar?...-le recordó...-eres patético Gohan...

-¡Deja a mi hermano!...-exclamó Goten al lanzarle una bola de energía...

-¡¡Aléjate Goten!!...-soltó Gohan furioso..

Lanzo a Gohan contra el cuerpo de Trunks que se había incorporado del suelo, pero al levantar la vista, vio como Gohan venía directo a él y no pudo esquivarlo. Yamsha se giro hacía Goten y sonrió.

-¡Pequeñajo!...

Goten tembló ligeramente, pero debía ser valiente...su madre dependía de él y debía protegerla hasta que su padre viniera..

Yamsha se lanzó contra el pequeño Son y le asesto un puñetazo que logro esquivar. Había notado como unas manos le cogían de los pies y lo tiraban al suelo, elevo su mirada para ver a su madre. Nadie le ponía un dedo encima a su pequeño...

Agarró una piedra y tembló...

-Deja a mi niño tranquilo Yamsha, que te aseguro que no lo contarás si sigues haciendo esto...

-No me hagas reir Milk, jamás podrías hacerme nada...eres inservible...-sonrió con humor...-eres fea y vieja, nadie te quiere...

-Prefiero ser eso que haberme dejado influir por alguien...

Se lanzó contra Milk, cuando un brazo lo cogió de golpe y lo estampo contra el suelo, allí sangrando copiosamente estaba Gohan, se sujetaba la zona derecha y respiraba con dificultad, cuando le había lanzado contra Trunks, en el ultimo momento y con unos reflejos mayor desenvolupados que el pequeño, se había interpuesto y había protegido el cuerpo del semi-saiyan de cabellos lilas.

-Gohan...-soltó Milk al echar a correr hacía su hijo que caía al suelo...-¡mi niño!...

Colocó la cabeza de su hijo entre sus piernas y lo abrazaba, estaba titiritando y su rostro se estaba azulando por momentos, Milk clavó su mirada en la herida que tenía en el lado costado y se fijo como había algo clavado y que la sangre no dejaba de fluir.

-Mamá...-tartamudeo...-¿Estás bien?

-Yo no importo, tu sí...-acaricio los cabellos de su hijo...-mi vida...¿por qué lo has echo?..

-Debo protegerte mamá...-le dijo...-no puedo permitir que nadie te haga daño mientras papá no este aqui...

-A costa de tu vida...-le recrimino...-tu padre no quedría eso y lo sabes..

Bulma se fue a buscar a su hijo en los cascotes de piedra que había en el suelo. Lo saco de entre los escombros y lo abrazó, deseaba tanto cogerlo y sacarlo de este lugar. Una sombra la cubrió y elevando su mirada, vio a Yamsha...

-¡Maldita perra, yo te amaba y te fuistes con Vegeta!...

-Yamsha...-soltó a su hijo y se interpuso entre él...-tu me hicistes daño y Vegeta me ayudo...

-Ese ser frío fue el culpable de todo...-agarró a Bulma del cuello y lo apretó ...-te hubiera dado todo lo que hubieses querido...

-Pero no el amor que yo necesitaba y ese solo me lo podía dar Vegeta...

La mirada de Yamsha se enrabio mucho y apretó con mas fuerza su cuello, estaba a punto de matarla y Eros seguía impasible, observando todas las escenas que había en esta habitación.

Y milagrosamente lanzaron un ataque contra Yamsha que lo estampó contra la pared próxima dejando caer al suelo a Bulma que se sujetaba el cuello, Milk miró hacía la dirección del rayo y entre las sombras...

Alguién apareció.

_**Continuara...**_

_**¿Quien ha venido en su ayuda? tanta rabia tiene acumulada Yamsha en su interior, que solo quiere venganza contra Vegeta...¿volvera a ser el Yamsha que todos conocemos o sera un nuevo enemigo? esto y mas en los siguientes capitulos.**_

_**muchas gracias por todos los reviews. que me animan a continuar con este fic.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Capitulo 10 - un brillo de esperanza - ¡te destruire!**_

Las miradas de todos los presentes se dirigieron a la dirección donde había salido ese cúmulo de energia, Yamsha levantó su rostro un tanto adolorido y pasando su mano por sus labios, se quito un hilo de sangre.

Y allí, entre el humo que había reinado el lugar, la figura se presento. El asombro fue monumental e increíble...

-No puede ser...-murmuro Gohan...

Y apoyándose entre los cascotes de las paredes, pudiendo respirar hondamente y apartándose las lágrimas, dejando ver sus sentimientos, allí estaba el chiquitin.

-¡Krilin!:..-gritó Trunks..

-Maldito amigo...-susurro Yamsha...-has atacado a un amigo...

-¡TU NO ERES MI AMIGO!...-alzó la voz con rabia...-¡¡No eres ni la sombra de lo que era el Yamsha auténtico!!...-sus ojos estaban rojos...-C-18 está grave y es por tu culpa, se que no tengo ninguna oportunidad contra ti pero...-se mordió los labios y derramo lágrimas...-me enfrentaré a ti, no me voy a acobardar...

Yamsha se levantó y se crujió los dedos, esto le iba a gustar mucho...se enfrentaría a ese debilucho y lo destruiría, nada le impediría hacer esa ejecucción. Krilin levantó con orgullo su rostro, no se iba a dejar intimidar, su bella esposa estaba bastante mal y todo por defenderlo a él, por defender al hombre que amaba en la faz de la tierra. Pero no estaba solo, Trunks y Goten se fueron a su lado y...

-No estás solo Krilin, aquí estamos todos y lucharemos...-habló seriamente Trunks...-tenemos que resistir hasta que nuestros padres vuelvan y le pateen el culo...

-Trunks...-habló sorprendido Krilin...-¿has madurado? tus palabras son muy serias...¿Cómo es posible?

-Por que soy el hijo del príncipe de los saiyans y le prometí a mi padre que defendería a mi madre...

-Y yo a la mía...-dijo Goten...-aunque ahora mi hermano no esta en buenas condiciones, asi que soy el único de la família que puedo plantarles cara..

-Sois increíbles chavales...-concluyó Krilin y en posición de combate...-haré todo lo que pueda, espero no ser una carga para vosotros, pero yo también lucho y lo hago por C-18..

Yamsha sonreía ampliamente, le estaba gustando esa sensación de rabia y venganza por parte de ellos, clavó su mirada unos instantes en Bulma que se había ido con Milk, que estaba protegiendo a Gohan y...

-Recuerda esto Bulma, si no eres mía no seras de ese desgraciado saiyan, ahora destruiré a tu hijo y luego te vendrás conmigo...-la miró con rabia...-pero quiero enfrentarme a un pez más grande y espero que este aquí y vea morir a su hijo...

-¡No me iré contigo!...-se levantó y desafiándole con la mirada...-Vegeta te matará y no sentiré remordimiento alguno por que sé que no eres el Yamsha del que me enamoré cuando era una niña...¡¡él jamás haría esto!!...

Estalló en carcajada y se fue hacía sus nuevos contricantes, se miraban fijamente a los ojos, esperando ver quien daba antes el paso...

-Preparaos para morir...-sentenció..

-Preparate tu para morir por segunda vez en menos de unos días...-le amenazó Krilin..

Mientras la batalla se estaba librando en esa habitación y todo bajo la mirada atenta de Eros que estaba disfrutando del espectáculo, ya que esperaba a que hicieran acto de presencia los dos saiyans traidores. Dende estaba usando toda su energía para curar el cuerpo de la androide, pero sus heridas eran muy profundas y se estaba agotando por momentos..

-¡Dende estás pálido!..-se expresó Videl...

-No puedo rendirme ahora...-comentó el kami...-debo salvar la vida de C-18, a costa de la mía...

Por unos momentos se tambaleo y fue atrapado por los brazos de Videl...

-Dende si no descansas unos minutos no te recuperarás y te perderemos...-le recordó la jovencita...-por favor, eres vital para todos nosotros...-clavó sus ojos azules en los oscuros del namekiano..

El Kami sonrió y sus ojos se cerraron, quedándose inmóvil en los brazos de la jovencita, ella lo abrazo y comenzó a llorar, no podía dejarla sola, no sabía que hacer para recuperar a C-18, se sentía inutil.

-Dende abre los ojos...

Enterró su rostro junto con el de Dende, lo abrazó con fuerza y...

-No llores pequeña..

Videl abrió los ojos aterrada y ante ella estaba Enela, mirándola dulcemente. Por instinto se levantó y se puso entre los cuerpos de sus amigos, sus ojos estaban bañados de lágrimas y la miraba con rabia, iba a protegerlo, aun arriesgando su vida. Enela la vio y sonrió , tenía agallas, pero ella no podía contra su persona no tenía ese poder y a parte de eso, era inocente, no tenía nada que ver en los planes originales de ellos, donde Eros había bifurcado todo, eso le molesto, el plan original había salido al revés y aunque ella misma había dado su aprovación de que los saiyans habían demostrado amor, su Eros..¡no!

-No vengo a hacerte daño...-aclaró ...-aunque sé que no confias en mí...

-¿Y cómo hacerlo, cuando eres parte de los responsables de todo este lio?...

-Es cierto lo soy, pero me he rendido...-los ojos de Videl se abrieron de sorpresa...-me he dado cuenta del verdadero amor de los saiyans por esas humanas y no estoy dispuesta a soportar que os hagan daño...

-¡¿No?!..-soltó irónicamente...-¡¡¡SI TU TAMBIEN HAS ECHO DAÑO!!!

-Si lo he echo por que...-se mordió los labios, también estaba condenada a una maldición...-sé lo que sientes los saiyans, por que estoy en su misma situación..

-¿Qué?...-repitió incredula Videl...-¿De qué estás hablando?

Enela levantó su rostro con orgullo y mirandola fijamente...

-Vosotros tenéis a Cupido y a Afrodita, los saiyans...-sonrió con victoria ante el rostro de curiosidad de la joventica...-nos tienen a nosotros, somos los Dioses del Amor Saiyans...

-No puede ser...-su rostro estaba desencajado con la nueva noticia, jamás lo hubiera pensado...

Mientras tanto los saiyans habían llegado a la parte central del cerebro de Piccolo, observaron a su alrededor y no había ni una sola pista del ser maligno, su parte mala. El príncipe bufó con mucha desgana, no podía perder tiempo, su mujer estaba en peligro.

-¿¿DONDE DEMONIOS ESTAS SER MALIGNO??¡SAL DE UNA VEZ COBARDE!...-gritó con rabia...

-Vegeta no hables de esa manera...-le recrimino Gokuh...-se puede poner peor la cosa...

-Tengo algo más importante que hacer, que estar aqui perdiendo mi tiempo en matar a la parte mala de ese bicho verde..

El lugar tembló y de entre el suelo del cerebro, comenzó a formarse una burbuja, ambos saiyans lo miraban con mucha curiosidad y estaban listo para el ataque cuando fuera el momento indicado, esa burbuja seguía haciéndose más grande a medida que pasaba los segundos y cuando llegó a su completa formación...explotó, llenándoles de una sustancia pringosa.

-¡Que asco!...-se quejo Vegeta...-no vuelvo a meterme dentro del cuerpo de alguien...

-Me siento pringoso...-comento Gokuh..

Volvieron su vista a esa sustancia que había en el suelo y que estaba formandose una figura. Y tal como observaron se petrificaron...

-¡¡ENELA!!...-gritaron a la vez...

-No perdáis más el tiempo...-habló seriamente...-las cosas estan de mal en peor y debéis iros a salvarlas...

-¿Cómo confiar en ti?...-le gritó Gokuh...

-No merezco ni el perdón ni la confianza y lo sé...-su vista se nublo..

-¡¡No nos hables con ese tono, mereces morir y lo harás en mis manos!!..-le amenazó Vegeta...-¡¡no tendré compasión de ti!!

-Y es justo vuestra amenaza...-sonrió...-dejaré que me mates cuando salves al amor de tu vida, solo hay te doy mi permiso para que acabes con mi vida de una vez por todas y pueda descansar de todo este asunto.

-¿Por qué quieres morir?...-preguntó con curiosidad Gokuh...-la vida es hermosa y hay que disfrutarla...

-¡¡KAKAROTTO NO LE HABES COMO UN AMIGO!!!...

-Por qué llegas a hacer cosas que sabes que estan mal pero que debes hacerlas...-se detuvo unos momentos...-he presenciado en mi propia piel lo que es vuestra maldición y nunca acaba bien, siempre acaba con un baño de sangre o de lágrimas y vosotros dos no os lo merecéis, habéis demostrado más poder del que cualquier saiyan hubiera demostrado en su patética vida...-chasqueo los dedos y...-debéis salir de aqui y tranquilos, Piccolo se esta recuperando...la parte mala no existía, todos tienen parte mala y solo depende de uno para que no salga, no se puede destruir solo hay que hacerla frente..

-Insisto...-habló Gokuh, se fijo como su cuerpo y el de Vegeta se estaba esfumando...-¿por qué lo haces?...

-Por qué por amor se hace grandes locuras...

Con un rayo, los saiyans abrieron sus ojos y se fijaron que aun continuaban en la sala del tiempo y el espacio. Vegeta se levantó y echo a correr, seguido de Gokuh, debían llegar en cuanto antes a la zona donde ellas estaban. Enela abrió lo brazos y se acercó a la androide...

-¡Aléjate de ella!...-le apartó con brusquedad la jovencita...

-Solo quiero curarla nada más y luego me voy, te doy mi palabra...

La mirada intensa de Videl se le clavaba en la mente a la Diosa, sabía que no podía confiar en ella y eso era normal, pero se lo iba a demostrar y curaría el cuerpo de la androide. Aunque tubiera que pasar por encima de ella y dormirla.

Yamsha enterro el pie en la espalda de Trunks, mientras que el chaval protegía el cuerpo inconsciente de Krilin, había sido el primero en caer pero eso no le quitaba valor, se había enfrentado a su enemigo con una increíble valentía. Goten enterro un puñetazo en el rostro de su ex- amigo y este ni se inmuto, solo consiguió que Yamsha le agarra del brazo y comenzara a estirar ante el dolor del pequeño..

Trunks intento levantarse para ayudar a su amigo, pero con más fuerza Yamsha le golpeó en la cabeza, haciendo que sangrará abundantemente.

-¡Trunks!...-dijo Bulma.

-¡Goten!:..-siguio Milk.

Ambas madres no estaban dispuestas a dejar que sus niños pequeños murieran solo por protegerlas, no lo iban a permitir. Se levantaron a la vez, pero una volvió a agacharse, ya que su hijo estaba más pálido de lo normal y apenas podía cojer aire.

-Mamá...-susurró Gohan...-Goten te necesita...

-No más que tu...-beso la frente de su hijo...-estas muy mal y no puedo dejarte solo...

-No te preocupes por mí...-tosio y la sangre salio...-es un pequeño rasguño sin importancia..

-¡No me mientas!...-acarició el cabello de su niño...-daría mi vida por tí y por Goten y jamás me arrepentiría de eso, sois mis niños..

-Trato echo...-habló Eros...-tu vida a cambio de la de tus hijos...

Milk lo observó cuando el Dios se acercaba a ella, por sus hijos haría cualquier cosa y dar su vida incluía en eso, el peor cástigo para una madre es ver que tu hijo muere antes y enfrente de tí y eso no lo aguantaría jamás, eso no lo quería experimentar por si misma. Iba a estrechar la mano con el Dios, cuando otra rayo sucumbió cerca de ellos y...

-¡¡NO HAY TRATOS QUE VALGA EROS!!...-la voz era muy conocida por todos...-¡¡¡SOLO ME IMPORTA TU VIDA Y ES LO QUE VOY A CONSEGUIR!!

-¡¡Y TU INSECTO APARTA TU ASQUEROSO PIE DE MI HIJO, SI NO QUIERES QUE TE LO ARRANQUE ANTES DE QUE LUCHEMOS DE VERDAD!!

Un brillo de esperanza los absorvió a todos, y ante ellos estaban los saiyans, habían venido y eso era lo que más le importaban, ahora estaban seguro que sus padres y maridos no dejarian que les pasara nada malo, por que ellos eran los mejores.

Yamsha gruñó y Vegeta le señaló, esto se lo iba a pagar bien caro, por fin se podía vengar de ese insecto bueno para nada...de ese proyecto de hombre.

Y los enamorados se observaron, por fin se veían directamente a la cara y se respondían a esa mirada tan amorosa...

_**Continuara...**_

_**¿que tal les esta pareciendo? Yamsha VS Vegeta, promete una batalla interesante. Gokuh VS Eros y...un sin fin de cosas.**_

_**Poco a poco se va aclarando mas cosas de los dioses.**_

_**Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, saludos.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Capítulo 11 - Un destino - dos hombres y una mujer...**_

Eros detuvo su movimiento, y observó a los dos saiyans que habían venido. Se les podía apreciar la rabia que les estaba consumiendo...las ganas que tenían de patearle el trasero y mandarlo de vuelta a su lugar de origen. Pero también se fijo en como clavaban su mirada, entre esperanzados y deseosos de poder acariciar a la mujer que amaban, ese brillo tan característico que tienen los enamorados se les estaba manifestando con creces pero..¡él jamás se rendiría, los saiyans son y serán crueles!. Yamsha observaba a ese desgraciado, ese asqueroso saiyan que le había robado a Bulma, sonrió malignamente volvió a levantar el pie para apretarlo contra la cabeza del pequeño Trunks, pero su padre, más rápido de reflejos y más sabio en cuanto a la maldad...  
-¡Como lo hagas te mato ahora mismo y sin contemplaciones!...-le señaló...-aunque de todas formas lo pienso hacer, así que tu prefieres, morir rápidamente o agonizante...  
-Vaya Sr Príncipe de los saiyans...-hizo una reverencia...-siempre dando órdenes...  
-¿Pero que puñetas le pasa a Yamsha?...-preguntó Gokuh...  
-Recuerda lo que nos dijo...-le contestó Vegeta...-esté no es el tonto de siempre ha cambiado...-se crujió los dedos...-aunque a mi me da igual, Yamsha o no, me lo cargo, por tocar a mi hijo y amenazar a Bulma...  
El príncipe de los saiyans comenzó a crujir todas las partes de su cuerpo, sus dedos, cuello, piernas...estaba deseoso de matarlo, de hacerlo trizas, llevaba tanto tiempo esperando hacerlo que está era una buena oportunidad, aunque también en venganza...ha tocado y amenazado a su familía. Yamsha se mantuvo quieto y observando al saiyan, cruzo los brazos y su ego iba ganando más puestos...estaba vez tenía la fuerza necesaria para plantarle cara, esta vez tenía las fuerzas suficientes para mandarlo de paseo al infierno y que no volviera otra vez a la vida. No pudo esperar mucho y...  
Lanzó un ataque, que nuestro saiyan esquivo...arqueando levemente una ceja...  
-Vaya Yamshita...-dijo con irónia...-¿no puedes esperar para morir eh?...tranquilo, que si me lo pides con tantas ansias, haré realidad tu sueño estúpido.  
-Maldito Vegeta, siempre te he odiado...-soltó con rabia...  
-Te jodes, por que a mi me pasa lo mismo...  
Nuevamente nuestro príncipe sonrió con sarcasmo, este no le iba a patear el trasero...él mismo se lo haría y disfrutaría, por que lo mataría. Sin que nadie se interpusiera..  
-Recuérdalo Kakarotto...-habló Vegeta cuando se acercaba a su rival...-no se te ocurra detenerme, tengo los motivos suficientes para destruirlo y ni se te ocurra impedírmelo...¿entiendes?.  
Gokuh abrió la boca, no se esperaba que le soltara eso, es como si le avisara y no estaba acostumbrado, por que Vegeta era de esos que hacían y luego preguntaban, se mordió los labios y...  
-Te doy mi palabra...  
En cuanto tuvo su respuesta se lanzó contra Yamsha, consiguiendo clavarle un golpe en el estómago, que hizo que se le doblaran las piernas y escupiera sangre, el saiyan lo agarró por los cabellos y lo hizo verlo directamente...  
-Te mataré Yamsha y esto es solo el preliminar...  
-Maldito...-le escupió en la cara, pero esto lo motivo más, ya que Vegeta se apartó la sangre de la cara y estrelló su frente contra su nariz, echándole hacía atrás.  
Siguió caminando con orgullo, pero un débil momento bastó...para recibir el contraataque del humano, por la sencilla razón, de que los ojos del saiyan se clavaron en los de Bulma, por unos momentos, esos ojos tan azules se le clavaron en todo su ser, causándole una gran alegría, hacía tanto tiempo que no tenía su mirada encima de él que eso le extraño tanto...¡como la añoraba!  
Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde…Yamsha estaba enfrente suya y le asestó un puñetazo en el rostro que lo mando a volar unos cuantos metros. Mientras tanto Gokuh se acerco a Eros…  
-Hemos superado la prueba…-hablo el saiyan…  
-¿Qué prueba?...-arqueó una ceja…-habla claro saiyan primitivo…  
-Enela nos ha dado su aprobación…  
Gruñó con fuerza, no se esperaba eso…¿le había traicionado?, sus dientes se apretaron contra su mandíbula y entrecerrando su mirada comenzó a desaparecer…  
-Ahora vuelvo Son Gokuh…  
Y tal como dijo, desapareció dejando al saiyan confundido, pero solo le duro unos segundos, con ganas se tiro en los escombros y cogió a su hijo mayor, estaba muy orgulloso de él y quería que lo supiera, también deseaba abrazar a su mujercita pero…su hijo le necesitaba, ante todo el amor paternal…y después el de pareja.  
-Tranquilo papá…-dijo Gohan…-es un rasguño…  
-Mentiroso…-sonrió Gokuh, después de tanto tiempo…-te has arriesgado mucho…  
-Debía proteger a mamá en tu ausencia…  
Gokuh hizo presión en la herida y Gohan le correspondió con una mueca de dolor. Goten se tiro al cuello de su padre y lo abrazo con fuerza, no quería que se fuera.  
-Papi no nos dejes…-le susurro en el oído…  
-Y jamás lo haré…  
Con el otro brazo, Gokuh acarició los cabellos de su hijo menor. Milk deseaba ser abrazada por su querido marido, pero ahora mismo, la vida de su hijo mayor estaba un tanto delicada y siempre estaba antes ellos que ella….Ella mismo lo dijo, sus niños eran lo primero y después sus deseos. Pero no lo contuvo mucho y se tiró al pecho de Gokuh, lloraba sin parar…  
Gohan le guiño el ojo a su hermano y esté asintió con fuerza, se separó del agarre de su padre y apartando la mano de la herida de su hermano, el pequeño Son tomo el lugar, mientras sus padres se observaban.  
Milk rozó la mejilla de su marido, con miedo de que fuera mentira, de que nuevamente le estuvieran separando de él, pero no ocurrió su temor. Gokuh agarro su mano con fuerza y beso sus dedos, observó sus ojos y sonrió, la tenía de nuevo con él. Con su otra mano, acaricio su cabello, bajo por sus ojos, por su mejilla e hizo el contorno de los labios de su esposa, era tan cálida, desprendía calor…no como antes, que era frialdad. Estaban embelesados en su propio mundo…  
En una habitación unos extraños rayos invadían el cuerpo del namekiano, nuevamente su color natural estaba siendo visible y sus dedos se movían a la vez de que crujían. Y ante este gesto, abrió los ojos…  
Videl estaba de brazos cruzados viendo como Enela ayudaba a devolver energía al cuerpo del Kami, la expresión de la diosa era fija en el cuerpo de su amigo verde, en ningún momento desvió su mirada para nada, hasta que sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y su rostro se paralizo..  
-¿Qué te pasa?...-preguntó Videl…  
-Eros….-susurro…  
La joven se acercó al mismo tiempo que la diosa giraba su rostro para fijarse como el Dios estaba ahí, mirando con una mirada mortal a la diosa, esa chica le había traicionado, de su puño los rayos estaban muy visibles y apretaba con fuerza cada parte de su cuerpo. Enela se incorporó y se colocó enfrente de ellos…  
-Me has traicionado…-murmuro con rabia…-¿por qué?  
-Han superado la prueba…-le contestó del mismo modo…-¡¡han ganado!!  
-Esos sucios saiyans…-soltó bruscamente, elevando su mano a la altura del pecho de la diosa..  
-Tú también eres un saiyan…-le rectificó sin temor…-somos de la misma raza..  
-¡¡NO!!...-se expresó…-¡YO SOY SUPERIOR, SOY UN DIOS!  
-Recuerda tus orígenes y te darás cuenta que no siempre fuimos lo que somos ahora…  
No pudo más y el cúmulo de energía se la impacto hacía su compañera, pero ella no se doblegó y lo rechazó, tirándose hacía él. Eros le golpeó en el rostro y la cogió por los cabellos..  
-Después de lo que hemos sido tu y yo…-le comentó al abrir la boca…-me traicionas por esas criaturas traidoras…¡eres como ellos! No aceptas a tu raza tal y como es…  
-Esa raza de la que hablas nos condeno a nosotros también…-le clavó las uñas…  
-Y nos hicieron fuertes…-finalizo la conversación al clavarle los dientes en el cuello, bajo la atención de Videl.  
Krilin llegó hasta su amigo gateando por el suelo, apoyó su espalda en el suelo y…  
-Menos mal que habéis venido…-dijo Krilin…-¿cómo ha sido todo?...  
-Bien…-levantó a su amigo de la infancia y…-pronto tendremos a Piccolo con nosotros…  
-¡Por fin!...-exclamó con alivio…-le veremos..  
-¿Y C-18?...-preguntó el saiyan al mirar por todos lados, el rostro de su familia descendió al suelo y los ojos de su amigo se humedecieron…-¿qué ha pasado?...  
-Ella intentó protegerme con su cuerpo y ha salido bastante lastimada, Dende la está curando aunque está muy mal…-susurro su amigo…-me siento inútil..  
El saiyan se mordió los labios con rabia a sí mismo, le dolía pensar que la mujer de su amigo estaba mal y todo por defenderle, es cierto, que la bella androide siempre es y será más fuerte que Krilin.  
-Lo siento…-susurro…-no debí preguntar…  
-¡Tú no tienes la culpa!...-alzó la voz…-fue el doble de Yamsha, además ella es muy fuerte y se recuperará..  
El cuerpo de Yamsha salió volando cerca de ellos, para que alrededor de ellos se formara una nube de polvo, Vegeta, con unos cuantos cortes en el rostro iba hasta el ex de su mujer, sacudiéndose a sí mismo y gruñendo, la pelea estaba siendo un tanto difícil más de lo que el príncipe creyó que iba a tener, pero le daba igual…se lo iba a cargar. Lo agarró por el cuello y comenzó a golpearlo en el rostro…  
-¡¡DESGRACIADO, BUENO PARA NADA!!...-le gritaba en el oido…-¡¡¡Llevaba esperando tanto tiempo el eliminarte!!  
-Desgraciado tú…-murmuro al tragar un poco de su sangre…  
Yamsha lo golpeó en el estómago que hizo que le príncipe se separara unos metros de él, el saiyan escupió sangre y se limpio la boca, mientras su enemigo lo miraba con rabia, alzo su brazo y apuntó hacía donde estaba Bulma y su hijo. Ese gesto sorprendió a Vegeta y se notó.  
-¡Si no puede ser mía no será tuya!...-le explicó…-¡¡Ella es mía y siempre lo será!!  
-Maldito…-apretó sus dientes…-ella es mía ¿no te das cuenta pringado? Tu le provocastes mucho daño en el pasado y se vino con un mejor partido como yo…-sonrió landinamente…-y tomo la mejor decisión..  
-Lo provocastes tú…  
-¿Yo?...-se señaló a sí mismo…-¿fui el responsable de que le pusieras los cuernos con otras?..¡¡por favor!! Que yo sepa no te empuje ni amenace para que hicieras eso…tu mismo tomastes tu propia decisión estúpido..  
Con el puño libre, lo apretó con fuerza y comenzó a fabricar una bola en su mano que iba ganando en volumen y densidad. Bulma estaba horrorizada y abrazaba el cuerpo de su hijo que estaba inconsciente. Enterró su rostro en los cabellos de su niño y cerró los ojos. Notó una sombra y allí vio a Vegeta contrarrestando a la bola de energía…  
-¡Antes de hacerles daño, deberás pasar por encima mío y….bicho malo nunca muere!..-sonrió…  
Y la lanzó. Gokuh se interpuso su cuerpo sobre los de su familia y amigos, pero por el rabillo del ojo observó la gran inmensidad de la bola. Mientras tanto Vegeta abrazó a su familia y también los protegió con su cuerpo.  
El príncipe notaba en cada parte de su piel, como se estaba resquebrajando y orgulloso como siempre será, no gritó, simplemente se mordió los labios aguantando el dolor, debía proteger a su familia…a costa de su vida…  
-¡¡VEGETA!!...-escuchó su nombre para verla, allí debajo de él estaba su Bulma, la única mujer importante en toda su vida…la única que había tenido importancia en toda su vida…

_**Continuará…..**_

¡Ups! Siento el retraso, pero he estado bastante liada con muchas cosas, también comunico que las escenas de peleas me salen un tanto malas, no soy muy buena, pero hago todo lo posible para que esté bien…¡creedme!

Como le irá a Vegeta? Y Enela?...esto y mucho más en los siguientes capítulos. 

_**Gracias a todos por sus reviews, que me animan a seguir con mi primer fic serio de Dragon Ball. Saludos.**_


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12 - De nuevo separados - ¡y esta vez en cuerpo y alma!

La rabia que sentía Yamsha se estaba consolidando en su ataque, deseaba matarlo...lo odiaba, dichoso ser que tuvo que aparecer en su vida, ójala hubiera seguido muerto y él podría estar con la única mujer que verdaderamente le ha importado..¿que más da que se hubiera portado mal? había aprendido de sus errores y ahora estaba dispuesto a eliminar cualquier obstáculo que se interpusiera en su camino...¡como el saiyan!

Bulma abrazaba fuertemente a su hijo que seguía igual, había recibido golpes muy duros y gran parte de eso, era por el hecho de tener sangre del saiyan, los ojos de la mujer permanecían cerrados, no quería ver la escena, aunque sabía que su Vegeta estaba realmente mal. Unas cuantas gotas le cayeron al rostro, haciendo que viera la triste realidad, allí, sin dejar de mirarla, estaba el saiyan, aguantando como un príncipe los golpes y sin doblegarse, pero su cuerpo no resistiría mucho, estaba embarnuzado de su propia sangre que caía a borbotones al suelo.

-¡Dios Vegeta!...-exclamó temerosa, alzo su mano para rozar su rostro pero...

-¡No me toques Bulma!...-le dijo...-creo que si lo haces puedes salir perjudicada...

-¡¡VEGETA VAS A MORIR!!...-soltó entre lágrimas...

-¡Je mujer tonta!...-sonrió...-esto no puede acabar conmigo, soy como la hierba mala que nunca muere jaja...

Tan pronto como acabo su frase, cayó desplomado al suelo. Sus brazos heridos no aguantaron más su propio cuerpo, haciendole caer como una simple hoja. Yamsha sonrió, parecía que se había echo realidad su propio sueño. Gokuh se levantó.

-¡Yamsha¿que demonios estás haciendo?!...-le recriminó, al comenzar a transformarse en ssj2...

-Kakarotto...-le miro por el rabillo del ojo..

-¿KAKAROTTO?...-repitió Gokuh, agachó su rostro y al momento lo levantó con una enorme sonrisa. Yamsha arqueó una ceja con sorpresa...-en ese caso, no me dara nada de pena matarte, por qué tu no eres el Yamsha que conozco, el verdadero JAMÁS...-dijo con más rabia...-me llamaría de esa manera.

Salió corriendo para atraparlo, cuando unos brazos lo sujetaron con fuerza, giro su rostro para que como detrás de él había una agujero negro y de allí estaban esos brazos tan fuertes y a la vez conocidos, poco a poco un rostro se dejaba ver, mostrando a Eros más enfadado que de costumbre, apretó el agarre, haciendo que Gokuh cayera de rodillas al suelo y gritara, sus huesos se los estaba rompiedo...¿cómo era posible que tubiera tanta fuerza este ser? con un simple agarre le estaba dejando noqueado.

Eros sacó una pierna y mirando a su "exclavo".

-¡¡Yamsha estúpido no te entretengas y coge a la mujer de una maldita vez!!

-Si señor..-hizo una reverencia...-¿y la señora Enela?

-Es una traidora y no sirve, la he dejado un tanto dañada...-su mirada se hizo fija en Milk..-y también a la morena.

Gohan y Goten se miraron y el mayor de los hijos de Gokuh, intento incorporarse, pero al hacerlo con más ansias salía la sangre de su herida. Gruño, él estaba inservible para proteger a su madre. Goten se colocó delante de su progenitora a la vez que temblaba...

-Mami...-susurro con pena...

-Goten...-le contestó...-vuelve con tu hermano, prefiero que me lleven antes de que te hagan daño, sabes que una madre no aguantaría eso...

-Pero mami...-siguió con pena...-no puedo permitirlo...

-¡Claro que si!...-colocó sus manos en sus hombros...-sabes que estoy muy orgullosa de ti y que eres muy valiente, sé que puedes hacerlo pero no quiero que salgas dañado, mamá no soportaría saber que estás mal por mi culpa...-beso su frente...-quiero que protejas a papá y a tu hermano...

Krilin depositó su mano en la herida de Gohan y observó todo, escuchaba y veía como las cosas nuevamente se les estaba escapando de sus manos. Yamsha comenzó a caminar hacía Bulma y ella, se echaba hacía atrás con su niño en brazos. No quería irse, deseaba estar con su hombre y su hijo, ambos le necesitaban. Estiró su mano para coger la muñeca de la mujer, cuando una mano enguantada y llena de sangre le cogió por la muñeca al ex. Los ojos de Yamsha se desviaron hacía el saiyan, que aún tirado en el suelo, tenía la osadía de oponerse. Con su otra mano agarró la del saiyan y la apretó, pero nuevamente no conseguía sus propósitos y era hacerle chillar de locura, lo alzó hasta su vista, para fijarse como riachuelos de sangre recorrían su cuerpo, como las heridas estaban a carne viva y no emitía queja alguna. El príncipe permanecía con los ojos cerrados, pero respirando muy mal...

-¿Que pretendes mono?¡no puedes conmigo!...-se bufo el humano...

-¡Nada agilipollado!...-le contestó al escupirle sangre...-¿Crees que has acabado conmigo? esto es una parada de unos segundos payaso, con ese ataque tan mediocre no acabarías ni con tu abuela..¡vaya mierda de ataque y sobretodo vaya mierda de exclavo que se ha cogido el petardo de Eros!...-soltó graciosamente..

-Siempre has sido irónico y sigues siendolo, sabes que físicamente no me puedes ganar pero intentas hacerlo con palabras...-soltó bruscamente..-eres tan predecible...

-¿Enserio?...-abrió un ojos...-en ese caso, predice esto...-soltó al momento de clavar unos de sus dedos en el ojo de Yamsha, sacándolo tras su proceso.

El humano quería escuchar un grito y lo escuchó. El suyo propio. Tiro de mala forma a Vegeta contra el suelo y gruño ante ese acto, Yamsha se colocó las manos en su ojo malo y de ahí la sangre salía a borbotones. Con el otro, observaba al saiyan que se había levantado, con todo el esfuerzo posible y lo miraba victoriosamente. Se enrabió.

-¡¡YAMSHA¿A QUE ESPERAS DATE PRISA?!!...-le volvió a exigir Eros, que le dobló la muñeca a Gokuh...-¡¡¡NO TENEMOS TIEMPO!!!

Asintió y pegando un salto, aún con el dolor...le golpeó en la nuca en el momento que con su pierna se la incrustó en la boca del estómago, haciendole caer al suelo de rodillas y aguantando de buena manera su dolor, sin chillar, sin darle el gusto a ese ser. Lo cogió de los cabellos y...

-¡¡Escucha Vegeta, observaba y vé como nos llevamos a tu mujer para siempre y tu no puedes hacer nada!!

-Escuchame tú a mi...-rugió...-si te la llevas te perseguiré para matarte y te aseguro que con tus tripas me haré una bufanda, recuerda que quién avisa no es traidor..

-Mira como tiemblo...-se mofo..

-Y temblarás cuando me veas, la venganza se sirve mejor fría...-sus ojos se iban cerrando, su cuerpo estaba agotado y no aguantaría mucho.

Lo tiró al suelo después de soltarle de los cabellos y se fue hacía Bulma que cogía piedras y se las lanzaba, iba a luchar. Pero el humano, apareció detrás de ella y la golpeó en la nuca, haciéndole caer en un sueño pesado. El príncipe comenzó a gatear por el suelo, iba a impedir que se la llevaran, pero incluso él mismo reconocía que otro ataque y lo llevaría al otro mundo. Pero debía hacerlo. Era su Bulma.

Eros asintió con humor y tirando de manera cruel el cuerpo de Gokuh se acercó a Milk y mostrándole la mano...

-Ven por las buenas o tu familia se va al garete..¿elige? aunque sé que eres una mujer muy lista...

-Iré contigo, pero no les hagas nada...-comenzó a acercarse al Dios. Depositó su mano en la de él y poco a poco un sueño la iba consumiendo.

Gokuh se negó eso, nuevamente la estaban alejando de él. Así que haciendo el mismo esfuerzo que su amigo, aunque no estaba tan dañado como él, se fue a buscarla, llegó a cogerle la muñeca y estiraba de ella...

-¡No te la llevarás!...

-Si no me la llevo y continuas asi, le vas a arrancar el brazo...-le recordó Eros...-y una mujer mutilada no me gusta, estoy en contra de eso..

Y la soltó. Ambos entraron en ese círculo oscuro, seguido de Yamsha que tenía a Bulma entre sus brazos. Y pronto desaparecieron dejando la habitación destruida por la batalla, pero no solo eso, también estaban destruido dos corazones.

-¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!¡¡¡MIERDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!...-estrelló Gokuh sus puños contra el suelo.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!...-grito Vegeta...-¡¡¡¡¡¡MALDITAS CRIATURAS!!!

Lo que quedaba de puerta se abrió mostrando a Dende sujetado por Videl, sus fuerzas habían regresado y debía ayudar a sus amigos. Nadie les hizo caso, estaban absortos en esta nueva pérdida. Los recién llegados estaban viendo el estado deplorable de la habitación y de los guerreros. Videl soltó al kami para irse a los brazos de su Gohan que estaba mal. Se tiró a su cuello, soltando el saiyan un leve quejido y comenzó a besarlo constantemente...

-Gohan...

-Tranquila Videl, me recuperaré...peores heridas he tenido..

El kami respiró y siguió los pasos de la jovencita, primero Gohan y después el resto.

El príncipe se levantó, aún temblándole las piernas y una débil lágrima dejó caer, para hacer que su cuerpo se estrellara ruidosamente contra el suelo. Dejándole dormido. Gokuh fue en su rescate y vio el mal aspecto de su amigo, aún con estas heridas no se había dejado doblegar, su maldito orgullo nunca le hubiera impedido quedarse quieto, ahora que recordaba no había gritado en ningun momento y estaba todo el rato echándole burlas a Yamsha.

Su humor negro seguía intacto como siempre.

A unos cuanto kilómetros de distancia, Bulma había despertado y se encontraba en los brazos de Yamsha, le giro el rostro y se movió para que la dejara en el suelo. Su ex le hizo caso y cuando estaba sus pies en el suelo, vio como los labios del joven iban hacía ella, no se lo pensó dos veces y le mandó una cachetada.

-¿Que haces imbécil?...-le preguntó de mal forma la mujer...-no quiero que tus asquerosos labios toquen los míos, solo hay uno que puede hacerlo..

-¿Pero que tiene él que no tenga yo?...-preguntó rabioso..

-A mi...-contestó con orgullo...-me tiene a mi y yo lo tengo a él, somos uno, sé que no es muy expresivo con sus sentimientos pero...¿sabes qué? me da igual lo que piensen los demás, es al Vegeta que quiero y no lo cambiaría por tí ni por nadie...¡¡NO LE LLEGAS NI A LA SUELA DE LOS ZAPATOS!! ...-le grito...-¡¡ÉL ES EL PRÍNCIPE DE LOS SAIYANS Y TU UNA BABOSA!!

Estaba por golpearle en el rostro, cuando Eros le agarro fuertemente...

-A una mujer más débil que tu no se le golpea...-apretó el agarre...-asi que no lo vuelvas a hacer, no te creas tan machito por ser más fuerte...

Bulma tragó saliva y se fue hacía Milk que se había quedado quieta. Ambas mujeres observaban al Dios y esté a ellas, cruzó los brazos y sonrió...

-Ellos vendrán a buscaros pero...¿sabéis una cosa?...tendrán unos oponentes muy peculiares contra ellos, a ver si son capaces de vencerles, aunque lo dudo..

Más interrogantes se formaron en la cabeza de las mujeres, no le entendían, pero Eros estaba feliz, se le había ocurrido una genial idea para ellos, había encontrados a los rivales perfectos para esos saiyans.

Y volviendo con los buenos..

-¡¡YA ESTOY A VUESTRO LADO!!...-lo vieron...-¡¡¡SE QUIENES SON ESOS DIOSES Y POR QUE SE HAN VUELTO DE ESA MANERA!!!...-respiró ondamente.

La alegría de todos se hizo visible, habían recuperado a un camarada, pero no solo eso...si no también un gran guerrero...

-¡Piccolo!...-se expresó Krilin...

-Hola...-sonrió...-ellos son los dioses del amor y ante todo son pareja, aunque creo que ahora son enemigos...no se muy bien como ha quedado eso..-se llevó una mano en su mentón...-pero será mejor que ella lo explique...

El horror se mostró ante sus amigos, allí estaba Enela.

continuará...

¿Que tiene pensado hacer Eros contra ellos?¿y que historia se esconde detrás de la vida pasada de los dioses enamorados? esto y más en los siguientes capítulos. saludos. cualquier cosa ya sabéis.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Capitulo 13 - El amor muere**_

Todas las miradas iban dirigidas a Enela, ninguna tenía un mensaje de paz, todos iban cargadas de rabia hacía ella, carraspearon con fuerza, ella no tendría que estar aquí, es más, tendría que estar muerta. Gohan se levantó después de que Dende lo curase y yendo hacía ella..

-Me alegro de verte Piccolo pero...-dirigió su mirada a la joven...-no puedo decir lo mismo de ella,¿qué haces aquí?  
-He venido a hablar...-susurro ella..  
-¿Hablar?..-repitió Krilin...-¿tú?¡eres miserable!...-salió corriendo, pero Piccolo lo sujeto del brazo...-¡suéltame Piccolo, no te puedes fiar de esta mujer, es la responsable de que C-18 este mal!!..  
-Ella está bien, aunque dormida...-volvió a decir en un susurro..-no debes preocuparte por ella... 

El namekiano soltó al humano. El pequeño Son se acerco a la mujer y la golpeo en el rostro, con un rápido movimiento se fue hacia los brazos protectores de su hermano, la sorpresa en todos era increíble, nunca se hubieran imaginado que ese niño tan bueno, hiciera algo por el estilo. 

-Quiero que te vayas...-dijo al momento de echarse a los brazos de su hermano mayor...-Gohan, ella le ha echo daño a mama... 

Enela escucho las palabras del pequeño y agacho la cabeza, tenían toda la razón del mundo en odiarla, pero debía hablar con ellos, no le quedaban mucho tiempo.  
Gokuh escucho atentamente la conversación y meneo la cabeza, esto no iba bien. Observo como Vegeta continuaba inconsciente y lo arrastro hacía el Kami, debía curarlo pronto.

-Gokuh espera...-murmuro Dende...-primero Trunks, también esta mal herido...  
-No me acordaba...-admitió... 

Deposito el cuerpo de Vegeta en el suelo, con la cabeza apoyada en una roca y se acerco al grupo, Goten alzo su rostro y sonrió, su padre estaba ahí y seguro que haría algo.

-Dinos Enela..-rugió con seriedad...-¿a qué has venido?...  
-¡¡Gokuh!!...-gritó Krilin...-te va a querer comer la cabeza ¡no te fies de ella!  
-¡¡Basta Krilin!!...-pronunció con dureza ante la sorpresa de su amigo...-ella ha salvado a C-18, cuando Vegeta y yo estábamos dentro del cuerpo de Piccolo ha venido en nuestro rescate y se ha enfrentado a Eros, por parte de ella nuestro hechizo se ha ido...-su mirada era fría...-¿entiendes lo que te quiero decir? vale, no se merece que hablemos con ella y lo primero que debíamos hacer es matarla, pero ella ha venido aun arriesgando su vida y...-señalo a Piccolo...-si él no le ha echo nada es que algo importante debe decirnos, si no, ya sabéis como es Piccolo, no se fié de nadie..  
-Papá..-susurro Gohan...-ella es la responsable de que mama...  
-¡Ya lo sé!...-volvió a decir...-y no me simpatiza por eso...-vio a Vegeta...-pero ahora mismo nuestro enemigo es Eros y Yamsha, ella esta de nuestro lado aunque no lo queramos y necesitamos su ayuda.. 

Se miraron a los ojos, Videl ayudo a levantar a Trunks y el pequeño, se rasgo los ojos.. 

-¿Y mi madre?...-preguntó tristemente...-no la veo ni siento su ki...-clavo su mirada en la joven...-¿Videl dónde está?  
-Lo siento Trunks..-masajeo su cabello...-se la han llevado, no hemos podido hacer nada...  
-He fallado a mi padre...-agacho su rostro...-se enfadara cuando lo sepa... 

Videl se mordió los labios y abrazo al pequeño, se dirigió a su oído y... 

-Tu padre esta muy orgulloso de ti y ha venido en tu rescate al igual que el de tu madre...-los ojos del pequeños se abrieron...-pero no ha podido hacer nada, y ha quedado muy malherido al defenderos a los dos..  
-¿Qué?!...-grito, atrayendo la atención de todos...-¿dónde esta mi padre?... 

Vio como las miradas iban hacía él, giro su rostro a la izquierda y se llevo las manos a la boca, su padre estaba muy malherido. Se levanto y se fue corriendo, comenzó a zarandearlo de un lado a otro, llamándole, gritándole, llorando... 

-¡¡PAPAAAAA!!...-sus ojos azules estaban bañados de lágrimas...-¡¡PAPAAA!!  
-Tranquilo Trunks...-la voz del Dende era suave...-voy a curar a tu padre, aunque me llevara un poco de tiempo, esta bastante mal...-se inclino a la altura del pequeño...-créeme, no le dejaré que se muera... 

Y asintió con ganas, en ningún momento se movió del lado de su padre y tampoco se dio cuenta de la presencia de la Diosa. 

-Kakarotto...-hablo Enela...-tengo que hablar urgentemente con vosotros y no puede esperar...  
-Me llamo Gokuh...-reacciono...-no así, yo no soy como los saiyans de bárbaros...  
-Hasta los mas bárbaros cambian...-le recordó..-mira Vegeta.. 

Piccolo tosió y haciéndose hueco entre todos.. 

-Enela háblanos de eso tan importante...-le recordó...  
-Bueno tu sabes también la historia, no por eso eras antiguamente el Dios de la Tierra...-le contesto...-todos los Dioses saben la historias ¿no serás tu diferente?...  
-Lo sé, pero no me pertoca a mi contarla...-le recordó...-es asunto tuyo..  
-¿De qué habláis?...-pregunto con curiosidad Krilin...-¿es un juego tuyo?...  
-¡No!...-admitió ella...-es la verdad...  
-No podemos fiarnos de ti...-le dijo nuevamente Gohan...  
-Lo sé y como he dicho, no quiero que lo hagáis, pero si confiar en la historia por que os ayudara a entender por que Eros se comporta de esta manera y...-se mordió los labios...-y yo...  
-Habla y no nos entretengas más...-puntualizó Gokuh...-que cada segundo es una eternidad sin estar con Milk... 

Mientras tanto Eros estaba sentado en una silla con las mujeres enfrente de él, bebía un vaso de vino y las observaba continuamente. Su lacayo se dedicaba a observar de reojo a Bulma.. 

-¿Y bien?...-preguntó Eros...-¿que estarían dispuesto a hacer vuestros maridos por vosotras?...  
-Mucho...-hablo Milk...-mas de lo que te imaginas...  
-¿Incluso enfrentarse a su peor pesadilla?...-volvió a insistir con ganas...  
-Si...-hablo esta vez Bulma...-incluso a esa pesadilla se enfrentarían, no le tienen miedo a nada... 

Eros emitió una sonrisa enorme, eso era mentira. Había algo que temerían bajo cualquier circunstancia y él sabía cual era. Su peor miedo se haría realidad, un miedo que ellos mismos desconocían que lo poseían. 

-En ese caso, vosotras me ayudaréis aunque sea involuntariamente... 

La interrogación se formo en sus rostros, ¿de qué hablaba? ellas jamás harían algo en contra de sus maridos, los amaban. 

-¿Por qué Yamsha tiene más fuerza que Vegeta?...  
-Eso es cierto, soy más fuerte que el príncipe de los saiyans...-dijo con orgullo...  
-¡Ja!...-soltó Bulma...-para empezar no eres más fuerte que Vegeta, aunque lo hayas derrotado, estaba en peores condiciones que tu, estaba defendiendo a su familia...  
-¿Pero él también hacía eso en el pasado?...-le recordó Eros...-jugaba a un juego sucio contra sus adversarios..  
-Lo se y no me importa su pasado...-se hincho con orgullo..-¿de eso consistes? en querer a la persona aunque no sea perfecta, se que Vegeta es el prototipo imperfecto para ser amado, pero le quiero, lo amo tal como es y no lo cambiaría por nadie...  
-Sabias palabras..-comentó Eros al dejar el vaso de vino en la mesa y observar de reojo a su lacayo...-a mi no me tienes que explicar nada, por que se de que es capaz una persona cuando ama...-la curiosidad se dejo ver..- yo he amado y es algo hermoso, pero cuando te hacen daño te destrozas y te rindes, al fin y al cabo no sirve para nada, solo para estar en una nube ficticia...  
-Entonces jamás has amado...-sentencio Milk...-esa actitud es de alguien que no ha aprendido amar...  
-Da igual lo que digáis...-apoyo su mano en el hombro de Yamsha...-el amor muere como todo... 

Sus ojos se volvieron fríos e inexpresivos, levanto su mano hacía ellas y chasqueando los dedos, se quedaron paralizadas. Ellas no se asustaron y le sujetaron la mirada, no iban a demostrar suplica alguna. 

-Será la última vez que sigáis a vuestros mismos impulsos, después de esto haréis lo que yo quiera y vuestra misión será matar a los saiyans.  
-No...-susurraron a la vez. 

Enela se sentó en el suelo y tomo aire, miro a todos los presentes y suspiro con resignación, había llegado el momento y a partir de ahora les contaría su historia, la historia de amor imposible en Vegesetai. 

-Eros y yo éramos pareja, nos amábamos pero en Vegesetai era prohibido, éramos dos saiyans normales...-agacho su mirada hacia su pecho...-no éramos los dioses a los cuales conocéis.. 

-¿Eráis guerreros?...-pregunto Krilin...  
-Si..-aspiro con fuerza...-unos guerreros de clase baja... 

Sus miradas se clavaron en Gokuh.  
Mientras tanto Vegeta aspiro y aunque no se levantaba, movió sus labios... 

-Bulma...-suspiro con dolor...

_**Continuara...**_

Holas de nuevo!!! siento el retraso y no tengo perdón, aunque este capítulo ha sido un poco corto, los próximos serán mas largos y se sabrá mas de la historia de amor de Eros y Enela. ¿Y por que llegaron a ser los que ahora son!  
¿De que trata el plan de Eros que incluyen a las mujeres?...  
esto y mas en los proximos capitulos.  
Gracias por todos los reviews, me animan mucho a seguir con la historia.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Capítulo 14 - Una vida pasada - un amor prohibido**_

Enela se apartó una lágrima que resbalaba de su mejilla, pensar en el pasado le causaba mucho dolor, recordar como era el antiguo Eros, no tenía nada al de ahora. Ese chico bueno, aunque rudo, ahora se había transformado en algo que ella misma no conocía, su Eros dejó de existir en el primer instante en que se hicieron Dioses. Ahí desapareció Eros.

Notó como una mano se posaba en su hombro y levantó su rostro, para ver al namekiano. Le miraba intensamente...

-Enela por favor...-escuchó a Gokuh hablar...-necesitamos saberlo todo, el futuro de nuestras mujeres dependen de ti...

-Lo sé..-le contestó.

Todas las miradas estaban dirigidas a ella, en ese momento Trunks se acercó y apuntándole con la mano..

-¿Qué hace esta mujer aquí?...-rugió con fuerza…-merece morir..-la miró con desprecio.

-Ahora no Trunks…-habló pausadamente Piccolo..-debemos escucharla, ella sabe como salir de esta situación y escucharla es mejor..

-¡¡PERO ELLA ES LA RESPONSABLE DE QUE MI MAMA ESTE ASI!!...-gritó con los ojos bañados de lágrimas…-¡¡MI PAPA ESTA HERIDO E INCONSCIENTE!!

-Trunks..-dijo Krilin que se acercó al pequeño semi saiyan y lo abrazó…-lo sabemos y sabes que vamos a hacer todo en nuestras manos para recuperar a tu madre, pero ella debe hablar, yo también siento lo mismo que tu..

El pequeño asintió y clavando su mirada en la Diosa..

-Habla..-comentó Gohan…-no podemos perder mucho tiempo

Enela bufó y aspirando fuertemente, comenzó a relatar la historia de su amor, lo más maravilloso que le había pasado.

Mientras tanto Eros estaba con los brazos cruzados y observando la esfera, veía como ella hablaba sobre su amor, ese imposible. Gruñó y clavó más su mirada en ella, seguía igual que siempre. Desvió su mirada para ver como su pupilo estaba mirando el tanque donde Bulma y Milk estaban durmiendo o que es lo mismo, inconscientes mediante un truco que había lanzado el Dios contra ellas.

-Eso es el pasado…-murmuró..-son cosas que no sirven para nada ya que no tienen salvación alguna..

-Eros…-hablo Yamsha…-¿no puedo quedarme con Bulma?, la necesito..

-¿Por qué?...-le preguntó sin mirarlo…-¿Qué tiene esa humana?

-Por que es mía, la vi primero y ese saiyan se apropió de algo mío…-explicó seriamente

-Una mujer no es un objeto del cual puedas poseer…-siguió hablando…-aunque de todas formas, luego ella decidirá con quién se va a quedar y tal vez tu seas el elegido, mientras tanto no quiero que la toques..

El príncipe de los saiyans se removía con dolor, estaba volviendo al mundo de los vivos, su mente estaba volviendo a la realidad y se había alejado de esa oscuridad. La voz de Enela se escuchaba por toda la habitación o lo que quedaba de ella..

_**UN AMOR IMPOSIBLE**_

_**Era una mañana de lo más normal en Vegetessai. Pronto la alarma del cuartel comenzaría a sonar y eso indicaba que dentro de poco, la vuelta a la rutina volvería, nuevamente el conquistar planetas se iniciaría con la muerte de sus habitantes. Una joven de tez pálida y cabellos negros y ondulados, estaba sentada en el borde de la ventana, viendo su mundo, ese tan ruín y déspota, donde las traiciones estaban a la orden del día.**_

_**Suspiró con resignación, algo dentro de ella no andaba bien. Y ella misma se daba cuenta de que era totalmente distinta a las demás saiyans, ella quería algo que en su propio mundo estaba prohibido, encontrar algo que la impulsará a seguir viviendo, no solo el beneficio propio, si no, también algo que latiera fuertemente dentro de ella.**_

_**Se giró para ver como su demás compatriotas se colocaban sus trajes de combates y volvían a la rutina. Asesinar sin piedad.**_

_**-¡Enela ¿qué haces ahí quieta?!...-habló Surimas**_

_**Enela se giró para verla directamente a los ojos, suspiro y nuevamente se apoyo en la ventana..**_

_**-Nada, solo pensar...-le respondió toscamente..**_

_**-¡¡Pues deja de hacerlo que debemos ir a destruir mundos y matar a gente!!..-exclamó con emoción..-¡¡estoy agarrotada, llevo horas sin aniquilar a nadie!!..**_

_**Enela nuevamente clavó su mirada en ella y frunció el ceño, que crueldad decir eso..**_

_**-¿Y después qué?...-le preguntó..-siempre es lo mismo..¿no buscas otra cosa?..**_

_**-Busco mi beneficio propio..-soltó...-no hay nada más importante que ser más fuerte y destruir a los débiles que andan en tu camino...-se acercó a ella y cojiéndola de la mano...-¡anda Enela deja de decir burradas, que debemos llegar al angar, alli nos esperas unos machos!!**_

_**-¿Cómo?...-soltó sorprendida...-¿machos para qué?...**_

_**-¿Para qué crees?...-preguntó con humor...-vamos a ir con un escuadrón de ellos y después nos divertiremos con esos machotes, seguro que tengo una noche de lo mas movidita..**_

_**Ambas saiyans caminaron por los pasillos de la base, cruzándose con saiyans, obteniendo miradas llenas de lujuría y desafio, pero ellas no se intimidaron y Surimas en más de una ocasión también se las devolvia del mismo modo, en cambio Enela seguía metida en sus propios asuntos. Los rayos solares les dieron plenamente en el rostro, haciendo que Enela se tapara con la mano, escucho como Surimas hablaba..**_

_**-Enela no te entretengas que si no llegamos a tiempo la fiesta se nos acabara para las dos...-sentenció con rabia...-y quiero destruir cosas..**_

_**-No te impacientes...-comentó..-que no se iran sin nosotras..**_

_**-Eso espero...-soltó con picardia...-que después tengo que relajarme con alguno de ellos**_

_**Justo al alzar sus rostros un grupo de cuatro saiyans estaban con los brazos cruzados y lanzádoles miradas agresivas, ese echo le pareció divertido a Surimas, queria que esa mirada no se les esfumara de su rostro cuando deseara descansar con ellos. Enela suspiro, hoy no estaba motivada, no tenía ganas de nada, se había levantado un tanto extraña, mejor dicho, llevaba una temporada que no se comportaba como la saiyan cruel que antes había sido. Surimas se aproximo a ellos y desafiandoles con la mirada...**_

_**-¿Y bien cuando nos vamos?..**_

_**-Ya era hora mujer..-soltó uno...-siempre sois asi, no me gusta nada ir a conquistar planetas con las mujeres por medio..**_

_**-Ten cuidado que te puedo patear el culo...-amenazó Surimas**_

_**-¡¡Basta!!...-gritó una voz desde dentro de la nave.**_

_**Alzaron sus rostros para ver como un joven de cabellos puntiagudos, con un pendiente en la oreja izquierda, unas facciones masculinas y bien definidas, su cuerpo lleno de arañazas pero bien cultivado y una mirada penetrante, se depositaba en sus dos nuevas guerreras. Surimas abrió la boca de la sorpresa, jamás había visto un macho como ese, era increíble, pero no fue la unica en pensar eso, Enela notó como algo dentro de ella latía con fuerza, era alguien espectacular, nunca le había interesado algun macho tanto como este, nadie había conseguido llamar su atención de una marena tan mecánica.**_

_**Cuando el joven saiyan depositó fijamente sus ojos en Enela, ella se tenso, su pulso latía con fuerza y su corazón bombeaba con más fuerza, ¿desde cuánto tenía un corazón?. Tragó saliva, su presencia le estaba intimidando..**_

_**-¿Quiénes sois mujeres?...-preguntó rudazmente..**_

_**-Surimas..-sonrió con picardia...**_

_**Entrecerro su mirada, esa mujer se estaba presentando de una manera muy insinuante y aunque eso le gustaba mucho, ahora mismo solo debía pensar en la batalla, luego podía pensar en el plácer.**_

_**-¿Y tu?...-señaló a Enela, y esta nuevamente se tenso, le estaba poniendo nerviosa...-¿Qué pasa contigo, eres sorda?..-se acercó a ella, pero la joven saiyan no pudo decir nada, solo tenía ojos para la presencia del joven que se acercaba a ella con autoridad...-¿cómo te llamas mujer condenada?**_

_**-Enela...-tragó saliva..**_

_**-¿Enela?...-repitió él...-¿tanto tiempo tardas en decirme tu nombre o es que tu minusculo cerebro no da para más?...-soltó con humor..**_

_**La rabia sucumbió a Enela que apretó su puño y golpeó el rostro de ese malnacido, un golpe que no se espero y lo tumbo. Abrieron los ojos con sorpresa, nadie se había atrevido a golpearle de esa manera e su capitán, siempre le respetaban por lo duro y orgulloso que era, el joven se levantó y se limpio un hilillo de sangre que caía de sus labios, lo escupió a un lado y emitió una sonrisa..**_

_**-Tiene genio la nena..-se levantó y yendo hacia ella le agarró del cuello y comenzó a apretarlo..-pero eso no te sirve de nada muñeca, por que te puede hacer polvo con solo apretar mas mis manos..-todos observaban la escena y Surimas parecia impasible...-¿no te das cuenta? estas bajo mi mando y yo ordeno y cuando lo hago se tiene que cumplir y siempre será así, asi que si te pregunto algo, consigue que tu cerebro pequeño me responda enseguida o me veré obligado a pedirtelo peor.**_

_**Enela se movió con rabia, pero el joven no parecia imnutarse por ello y fue en ese momento que clavó su mirada con mas fijación en los ojos oscuros y atrayentes de la joven, y algo explotó en su interior, se extraño y dejó de hacer presión en el cuello de la saiyan, meneo la cabeza y...**_

_**-Dejémosno de tonterias y vayamos a conquistar el planeta..-desvió su mirada a Enela..-y espero que no vuelva ocurrir eso..**_

_**-Maldito...-susurró ella..**_

_**Medio sonrió y acto seguido suavizo su rostro, ante la sorpresa de Enela. Ese gesto le desconcerto.**_

_**Y comenzó a caminar y entro primero en la nave, todos sus demás hombres le seguian, de acto seguido se giró uno y...**_

_**-Mujer idiota has tenido suerte de que Eros no te haya destrozado...-vio la cara de interrogación de ambas...-¿no sabiáis su nombre?¡que tontas sois! no entiendo como unas feminas no lo conocen con la fama que tiene entre todas vosotras..**_

_**-No me creo las exageraciones de ninguna...-soltó Surimas...-dicen cosas sin sentido..**_

_**El soldado soltó una carcajada y siguió a los demás, Enela obtubo la mirada de Surimas..**_

_**-Te lo mereces por ser tan valiente..**_

_**Enela le gruñó pero no le hizo caso y entró junto con los demás, se sentaron en un rincón alejadas de todos ellos y se mantubieron calladas, ellos solo hablaban y reían, se retaban y se hinchaban como pavos reales, salvo uno. Eros estaba sentado entre ellos, pero mudo, emitiendo sonrisas ante las ocurrencias de sus hombres, pero sus ojos estaban fijos en Enela, no podía separarlos de ella. Un extraño brillo pasaba por la mirada de Eros, esa hembra le había llamado mucho la atención, demasiado extraño para él.**_

_**Pero Enela tampoco le desviaba la mirada y se la enfrentaba, no se iba a doblegar ante un macho. Lucharia contra él si tubiera la oportunidad. Nadie le pasaria por encima, ni siquiera su capitán que había entrado muy dentro de su ser..**_

El príncipe de los saiyans iba a abrir los ojos cuando una luz nuevamente lo capturó hasta su interior, estaba por volverlos a abrir cuando unas manos se detubieron en esa acción y notaba como unos labios se colocaban en su oido..

-Vegeta ayudame...-susurró...

Se paralizó, esa voz era de ella, de su Bulma, se giró rapidamente para evitar que se esfumará y ante él, estaba ella, con los ojos llorosos y temblando, alargo su mano para tocarla, pero nunca llegaba a rozarla, vio la frustación de Bulma y la rabia se apodero de él, tan cerca pero tan lejos..

-Ayudame Vegeta..

-Lo haré Bulma...-le soltó con amargura...-no te rindas y confía en que llegaré hasta tí..

-Me separan de tí...-Bulma alargó su mano y lo traspaso...-algo me esta pasando y se que eso solo esta haciendo que me aleje más de ti en contra de mi voluntad...

-Resiste...-sus ojos se estaban nublando, iba a hacer algo que creía una gran debilidad, así que aspiro mucho aire y..-¡¡ESPERAME!!

Bulma giró su rostro y se abrazo a sí misma, estaba desapareciendo completamente y ni siquiera aquí había podido tocarle, no había podido recibir una caricia suya, y lloró amargamente, mientras a Vegeta se le encogía el corazón, esto era demasiado para él...

-¡¡¡BULMA RESISTEEEEE!!!...-gritó como un loco...

Ella le lanzo una sonrisa y se esfumo de su presencia, volviendo a ser un mundo oscuro. Y ante ese gesto, abrió los ojos encontrándose con el rostro de Dende y la energía de..

Desvió su mirada y allí la vio, esa maldita Diosa estaba hay con los demás. Gruñó con fuerza y Dende se separo del saiyan por temor...

-Sucia mujer...-murmuró...

Continuara...

Holas! no tengo perdon ya que he tardado mas de la cuenta y siento haberos echo esperar mucho. Pero espero que os haya gustado este nuevo cap. y nos veremos en el proximo, que evitare tardar tanto.

Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews, que me animan a continuarla. saludos.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Capítulo 15 - Descubriendo la llama  
**_  
_** Un amor imposible  
La nave aterrizó en una explanada llena de agua y arena, todos los saiyans se levantaron, inclusive las mujeres. Se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron, la juerga iba a empezar ahora mismo, la puerta se abrió mostrándolos un mundo lleno de rocas, agua y vegetación, lástima que no iba a durar mucho. Se colocaron sus armaduras y comenzaron a salir, Enela y Surimas se adelantaron, la última se crujía los dedos de la excitación que estaba sintiendo, deseaba tener sangre en sus manos para poder saborearla, mientras que Enela seguía consumida en sus pensamientos.  
Notó como una mano se posaba en su hombro, giró débilmente se rostro para ver como Eros la observaba...  
-¿Aqui quién manda?...-preguntó con humor...-¿yo, verdad?...-vio su afirmación...-¡entonces vas detrás mía, no me gusta estar detrás de vosotras!...  
-¿Es por qué somos mujeres?...-le preguntó con los brazos en jarras...-¿Es por eso?...-vio como sonreía con humor y escuchó como los demás reían...-¡eres un maldito machista, podría destrozarte con mis manos!...  
-¿Me estás retando mujer?...-preguntó seriamente...-que sepas que aunque seas mujer no tendré contemplaciones contigo y acabaré con tu vida, una menos en Vegesetai y menos molesta...-la vio de arriba a abajo...-aunque también será una pena, podrías haber gritado mi nombre mientras te estaba usando a mi antojo..  
La rabia acumuló a Enela, este tío se estaba riendo de ella y eso no lo iba a consentir. Apretó con fuerza y se lo estampó en el rostro, haciendo que girara levemente su rostro hasta otra dirección, Eros se paso nuevamente su mano por la mejilla y silbo...  
-¡Entonces a jugar antes, me vendrá bien hacer unos estiramientos!...-se giro hacía sus hombres...-vosotros delantaoos, que luego os cojeré con el cadáver de la mujer..  
-Si capitán...-se inclinó un soldado.  
Tan pronto como vio por el rabillo del ojo que habían desaparecido, Eros sonrió y se abalanzó sobre Enela. Comenzó a golpearla, a darle puñetazos en el estómago y en la cara, ella se defendió y atacaba de la misma manera, Ferozmente.  
Desvió un puñetazo del saiyan que venía hacía su rostro y Enela se tiró hacía su cuello para golpearlo, pero él cogió antes su puñetazo entre su mano y comenzó a estrujarlo...  
-Pobre mujercita...-soltó con burla...-jugando a ser la más dura...-apretaba con más fuerza...-¡no lo entiendes, jamás podrás conmigo!  
-Te odio...-susurro con rabia...-más de lo que jamás hubiera creido..  
-Me gusta eso...  
Y la estrelló contra el suelo, golpeándose con fuerza en la cabeza, estaba un tanto atontada y eso no lo desaprovecho Eros y se tiro encima suya, coloco ambas manos al lado de cuerpo de ella, la observaba fijamente y ella a él...  
-Me encanta eso...-susurro con suavidad...-mucho.  
Ella nuevamente se sorprendió por esas palabras tan ¿dulces?.  
Eros no se lo pensó dos veces y estrelló sus labios con los de ella, besandola con pasión, con ansias. Acariciaba el cabello de ella y Enela no se quedaba atrás, se acariciaban y poco a poco, notaban como sus ropas les estaba sobrando, el saiyan pasó sus labios por los lóbulos de la oreja de Enela y...  
-Me has vuelto loco...  
Y algo los interrumpió. Un pitido, una acumulación de energía...  
-Creo que debemos ir...-dijo Enela sonrojada..**_

Pronto la respiración de Enela se hacías más difícil, se apartó una lágrima de sus ojos tristes, recordar el pasado le estaba matando, se fijo como todos le prestaban atención y por sus expresiones estaba convencida que no sabían que su historia tenía mucho que ver con la maldición de los saiyans. Suspiro y su cuerpo tembló ligeramente, una acumulación de energía, de rabia y frustación estaba enfrente de ella, alzo su rostro para ver como el cuerpo del príncipe de los saiyans estaba echando chispas, ¿por qué nadie lo había notado?.  
Notó como la mano enguantada de Vegeta residía en su cuello y lo apretaba...  
-¡ZORRA ¿QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ?!...-gritó con sulfuro...-¡¡TE DESTRUIRE POR HABERTE ENFRENTADO A MI MALDITA ZORRA!!  
-Suéltame...-susurro con dolor...  
-¡¡BASTA VEGETA!!...-gritó Gokuh colocando su mano en la de él...-¡¡Nos está contando algo de vital importancia!!  
-¡¡AL CARAJO!!!..-gritó con más rabia...-¡¡esta zorra es la culpable de todo el mal que tengo encima y me la voy a cargar!!  
Emitió una bola de energía y la colocó en el corazón de la Diosa.  
-¡¡MORIRAS!!..-sentenció.  
-Perfecto...-dijo ella...-por que no me queda mucho tiempo de vida...-vio la sorpresa de todos...-Eros me ha quitado la inmortalidad, ¡SI! el amor de mi vida me ha destrozado y se ha llevado mi corazón, así que solo tengo horas para contaros el motivo de todo y por que lo está haciendo...-clavo sus ojos en los de Vegeta...-si no me sueltas todos tus esfuerzos por salvar a la mujer que amas se irá la traste y la perderás para siempre, por que créeme, él no se rendirá hasta que no hagas lo propio con una maldición como esta...  
-¿Por qué lo ha echo?...-preguntó Videl...-¿te amaba?  
-Lo sé, pero la maldición destroza tus sentimientos...-le contestó...-y él se ha vengado por que os he ayudado, por que os he perdonado mi parte al demostrarme verdaderamente que es el verdadero amor..  
-¿Y crees que me lo tragaré basura?¡¡eres una saiyan de mi planeta, y sé como pensáis, estas hablando conmigo!!..-le soltó con rabia..  
-Tienes que hacerlo...-intentó tragar saliva...-¡Es lo único que tienes!  
Piccolo se acercó y colocando su mano en el hombro del saiyan...  
-Por una vez piensa antes de actuar, la mujer tiene mucha razón...-susurro...-su historia de amor tiene que ver con la maldición y si ella muere antes de que finalice su historia, no solo pierdes a Bulma, si no también la madre de tu hijo...  
Vegeta desvió su mirada y vio a su hijo, estaba echo polvo, la pérdida de su madre era demasiado para él y entonces se acordó de su hijo del futuro, Mirai Trunks, ese joven sufrió mucho al no tenerlo a él, si su hijo de ahora perdía a su madre, estaría totalmente perdido sin posibilidad de volver a ser feliz. Goten estaba con Gohan, secándose las lágrimas, ese clon de Kakarotto estaba en la misma situación que su hijo.  
Carraspeó con rabia y soltó el agarre de la Diosa, se cruzo de brazos y...  
-Habla pues...-ordenó...-pero no te demores, quiero matarte yo, antes de que lo hagas de la otra manera..  
-Evitaré quitarte ese consuelo...-dijo con ironía...-príncipe Vegeta.  
Gokuh suspiró y se apartó el sudor de la frente, habían conseguido convencer a Vegeta, aunque últimamente parecía más fácil hacerlo.  
-De la que nos hemos librado...-dijo Gokuh.  
-Tenemos que dejar que su rabia sirva para la batalla...-le contestó Krilin.  
Gohan se acercó al chiquitín y...  
-¿Y C-18?..  
SU MUJER, la misma que había dado su vida para salvarlo a él, estaba tan metido en la historia de amor que por unos momentos se había olvidado de ella. No, echó a correr para buscarla, debía encontrarla antes y ver como se encontraba.  
En cambio Eros observaba la esfera con determinación, escuchaba la historia de amor que tubo con ella y lo feliz que fue, por un breve periodo de tiempo.  
-Enela...-susurro débilmente...-siempre me vuelve loco.  
Su subordinado, estaba apoyado en la cúpula donde resedía el cuerpo de Bulma, pasaba la mano por el cristal, y soltaba baho. Quería tocarla, quería sentirla, quería que fuera suya y esta vez será para siempre...  
-Pronto estaremos juntos Bulma y Vegeta no nos podrá separar...  
Cuando Enela estaba por abrir nuevamente la boca para seguir con su relato, una voz se escuchó en la habitación..  
-¡Espera, ya estoy aqui!...-exclamó Krilin que venía con C-18 en sus brazos...-ella esta bien y respiera mejor, asi que ya puedes contarla.  
Y comenzó a mecerla, cuidadosamente, acariciando su cabello, rostro, cuello, brazos..todo su ser.  
_** amor imposible**_

Llegaron ante los guerreros y una brutal guerra se estaba formando, Eros soltó a Enela y se fue con sus hombres a luchar, mientras que ella se dirigía ante su amiga que estaba detrás de una roca, con una herida en el brazo.  
-¿Qué ha pasado?...  
-Una emboscada...-la vio directamente...-veo que no has quedado tan mal,¿qué has echo?  
-¡¡Que voy a hacer, luchar contra él!!.  
Surimas esbozó una sonrisa picarona. Aunque ahora no era el momento para eso, Enela comenzó a atacar, a disparar contra sus adversarios, no le apetecía acabar con la vida de todos esos, pero debía hacerlo, se lo habían ordenado, además Eros no dejaba de estar pendiente de ella. Su compañera, salió de detrás de su escondite, cuando se había tapado la herida y siguió a su compañera de raza. Atacaban sin miedo, destrozando todo a su paso, sin temor a las represalias, o eso es lo que pensaba Surimas, esto era un juego de niños, no lo mismo con Enela, algo dentro de ella se destrozaba, últimamente le pasaba siempre lo mismo, y antes no era así.  
Un grito se dejo escuchar, reconoció la voz de Eros y pronto el mundo se puso oscuro para Enela, cayendo pesadamente al suelo. El saiyan se alejo de sus soldados y movió el cuerpo de la saiyan, poniéndola a un lugar seguro, no sabía por que lo estaba haciendo, pero era la primera vez que se preocupaba por alguien y eso no era admisible en un saiyan como él, despiadado y cruel. Paso su mano por el rostro de Enela y...  
-Tranquila muñeca, todo saldrá bien...-besó su frente y se largo, volviendo con la batalla.

Continuara.  
Holas! menos mal que esta vez no me he demorado mucho..¡ufff!, puede resultar un poco extraño el cambio tan radical de Eros ante Enela, pero todo a su debido tiempo. Creedme.  
asi que espero que disfruten del capítulo, tanto como a mi hacerlo. saludos.


	16. Chapter 16

_**capítulo 16 - La destrucción de algo bonito.**_

_**Enela permanecía con los ojos cerrados, la herida le estaba matando y bastanta sangre salía de ella, pero escuchaba como cerca de ella estaba Eros, sus gritos, sus ataques, sus insultos. Intentó abrirlos para poder ver algo, no solo oscuridad, pero fue en vano. Sus ojos no respondían como tenía que ser. El frío la estaba consumiendo y cada vez su cuerpo temblaba, ya mismo moriría sin remedio alguno.**_  
_**Fueron 10 minutos agonizantes, y de repente el silencio volvió a invadir el lugar, temió que todos hubieran muerto, temió ser la única superviviente por unos cuantos minutos más, y así como en su mente repasaba todo, notó como flotaba, como unos brazos fuertes la estaban abrazando cariñosamente, ese olor y ese calor, lo conocía.**_  
_**-Tranquila Enela...-dijo Eros...-todo va bien..-le susurró en el oido..-hemos ganado y tú te pondrás mejor.**_  
_**-Eros...-le respondió con dolor.**_  
_**-No hables muñeca...-sonrió con ternura...-no quiero ver como te mueres en mis brazos por una tontería como esta.**_  
_**-¿Por qué?...-insistió hablar, notando como uno de los dedos de Eros residía en sus labios.**_  
_**-Me vuelves loco..-le soltó...-eres única y extraña, y me atraes.**_  
_**Eros se giró hacía sus soldados, los que aún quedaban con vida, que a decir verdad no habían perdido muchos, serían fáciles de reemplazar, depositó sus ojos en Surimas y está asintió.**_  
_**-¡Volvamos a la nave!...-ordenó.**_  
_**Todos le siguieron, él iba delante de su escuadrón llevando entre sus brazos a esa saiyan. Notó como la presencia de Surimas se acercaba a él, le dirigió una mirada y la joven.**_  
_**-¿Por qué tienes que llevarla?...-preguntó...-¿podría hacerlo otro?**_  
_**Esbozó una sonrisa, genial celos.**_  
_**-No me gusta que los demás hagan las cosas que yo mismo puedo hacer...-sonrió...-y más si se trata de llevar a una hembra, ¿lo entiendes?.**_  
_**Surimas entrecerró su mirada.**_  
_**-No creo que sobreviva, la han herido y una guerrero herida no sirve para nada, mientras que una sana puede hacer más cosas..-soltó con picardía.**_  
_**Se detuvo, la miró de arriba y abajo, y entrecerrando su mirada.**_  
_**-Es más fácil de manipular...-soltó fríamente...-más fácil para satisfacer los juegos de un soldado que está cansado de una batalla como la que hemos vivido, ¿Entiendes? es fácil llegar y tomar todo lo que yo quiero, sin oposición de ella.**_  
_**Surimas se detuvo mientras Eros continuaba con su destino, ella no podía entender como su compañera había llamado la atención de este capitán tan fácilmente. Ella se merecía pasar la noche con un simple guerrero, observó a su espalda y ella con él. Con el capitán y más si se trataba de él.**_  
_**Al interior de la nave, Eros depositó el cuerpo de Enela en una cámara de recuperación y apretó los botones, mientras la iba invadiendo esa materia, el saiyan permaneció con los brazos cruzados observándola fijamente, no entendía como sentia ese repentino interés por esa joven, bueno, ya la había visto un par de veces en el comedor de la base, siempre le había llamado la atención, era bastante distinta a todas las demás que le rodeaban y él también lo era, hacía una temporada que era distinto, hasta sus hombres se lo habían comentado que había cambiado, no entendía por que, pero seguía igual de distinto que en antaño. Se convencía que en el pasado le hubiera importado tres cominos que esta mujer se hubiera muerto, le hubiera dado rabia no poder disfrutar de ella, pero había sido una pérdida reemplazable.**_  
_**En su interior notaba como su corazón bombeaba de manera distinta, ya no había tanta rabia y crueldad en el y eso era innamisible, en su planeta si no traicionas a nadie, eres el objetivo de todos y te acaban matando. Suspiró, debía admitirselo a sí mismo, era distinto a todos.¿Cuál era la causa?.**_  
_**Surimas salió de la habitación de uno de los soldados, con la manta a cuesta, iba a visitar a otro que le había llamado la atención, no la misma como la de Eros, pero por lo menos podía satisfacer sus deseos carnales. Cruzó unos de los pasillos y vio la puerta que llevaba al interior del cuarto de Eros, la observó y decidió entrar, si atacaba y restaba importancia a las palabras, podía conseguir la atención que necesitaba. En el interior, todo estaba caldeado con una chimenea, anduvo más al centro y vio la cámara donde estaba Enela recuperándose, entrecerró su mirada, esa perra le había robado al macho que había visto primero y que era para ella. Apretó con fuerza sus puños y se acercó hasta el cristal para contemplar más a la perra.**_  
_**No entendía que estaba haciendo aquí, en el cuarto privado de él, justo en ese momento se detuvo y vio a Eros sentado en una butaca enfrente del cuerpo inconsciente de Enela, mirándola fijamente, con una sonrisa y las manos cruzadas.**_  
_**-¿Se te ha perdido algo?..**_  
_**-Quería ver como estaba mi compañera..-mintió.**_  
_**-¿Crees que soy tonto?...-se acercó a ella y la cogio de la muñeca...-¡estas celosa y una hembra así es una perdición!**_  
_**-¿De Enela?...-se soltó...-puedo conseguir a los machos que yo quiera..**_  
_**-En ese caso vete con algunos soldados de la nave, que no vas a poder conmigo.**_  
_**Surimas apretó sus labios y en un intento, se lanzó a los de él, pillandolo un poco desprevenido. Comenzó a besarlo con pasión, acariciando el cuerpo de Eros, restregándose con el suyo, intentando llamar su atención. Él la apartó de sus labios y escupiéndole.**_

_**-¿Qué haces perra?...-se limpió con la manga...-no quiero nada contigo, te han montado más que a una nave y paso de estar dentro de ellos, además no me atraes para nada.**_

_**-¿Qué?.**_

_**-Lo que oyes, sal de mi cuarto...-la cogió de los cabellos y arrastrándola hasta la salida...-¡es una orden!..-sentenció, expulsándola de su lado.**_

_**Surimas cayó en el suelo, viendo como había sido rechazada. Gruñó, jamás le había pasado. Eros se apoyó en la puerta y clavó su mirada en Enela, ella lo había visto todo.**_

_**-Bienvenida al mundo muñeca.**_

_**Sonrió y se acercó a ella, abrió la cámara y entrando junto a ella, la cerró manualmente, la abrazó, apoyando su rostro en la cabeza de ella.**_

_**-¿Por qué?.**_

_**-No lo sé, es algo nuevo para mi, pero es lo que siento desde la primera vez que te vi..**_

_**-¿Cuándo me has echado la bronca?.**_

_**-¡No, en el comedor, te tengo dentro y no sé que hacer!...-la abrazó con más fuerza...-me preocupo por ti, pienso en ti y mi corazón ahora está completo, no sé como se llama, pero es algo cálido.**_

_**Y ella sintió felicidad por eso. Respondiendo al abrazo.**_

Enela tosió desmesuradamente, se tapó la boca con la mano, escupiendo sangre. Piccolo se acercó junto con Gokuh.

-¿Qué pasa?...-preguntó Gokuh, vio la sangre...-¿Qué es eso?.

-Me estoy muriendo...-dijo...-no me queda tiempo.

-¡¡MUERETE DE UNA PUÑETERA VEZ!!..-gritó Vegeta.

Todos se giraron al príncipe, entrecerrando la mirada, pero él la mantuvo, le importaba un comino que esa Diosa la palmase, era responsable de sus actos y se lo merecía.

-Vegeta¿qué dices?...-dijo Piccolo...-es importante que nos cuente todo, así veremos por que Eros se volvió así.

-¿Qué?...-abrió los ojos con rabia el príncipe...-solo escuchamos una historia de amor, un amor que les fue negado y seguro que traicionado por esa estúpida perra llamada Surimas, ¿verdad?..-alzo una ceja...-ella se chivó y lo vuestro se fue al garete, por que en Vegetesai, no existe eso, el amor está prohibido es un sentimiento...

-Que nosotros erradicamos...-cortó Enela a Vegeta...-tienes razón Surimas lo descubrió y nos traicionó, pero esto pasó hace más de 2 siglos, antes si había ese sentimiento, pero debía ser oculto, tenía que ser un secreto, si alguien descubrías que sentías más que plácer por tu compañero, te ejecutaban, el amor estaba prohibido.

-¿Cómo?...-habló Gohan...-¿en Vegetesai si se podía amar?.

-Si, pero como he dicho debía ser un secreto.

Se observaron directamente, no eran tan malos, simplemente se les negó la capacidad de amar, nadie les enseñó que ese sentimiento existía, nunca lo pudieron experimentar, por eso, que eran fríos, debían destruir eso.

-¿Por qué, lo hicieron?...-preguntó Krilin.

-Querían guerreros perfectos, sin llenos de sentimientos, sin debilidades...

-¡Como máquinas!..-exclamó Videl.

Y Enela asintió, eso era lo que había en Vegetesai, un lugar prohibido hacía los sentimientos, en concreto hacía el amor y ellos como Dioses del amor, debían destruirlo, hacer perecer a los "enamorados" con artilujios y hechizos.

-¿Entonces como os volvistéis Dioses?..-preguntó Trunks.

Y nuevamente las miradas iban cargadas hacía ella, ya sabían como se habían enamorado pero..¿Cómo llegaron a ser esos Dioses tan crueles?.

_**Ante Eros y Enela, había un túmulto de gente, estaban rodeados y entre esos saiyans estaba la chivata. Se encontraban atados, separados del uno y el otro, pero con su mirada se sentían unidos, Eros estaba delante de ella y la gente, herido y agotado, necesitaba descansar, pero no lo haria tranquilo hasta que le dejaran libre con Enela.**_

_**-Traidores..-comentó uno de los sacerdotes...-sucios traidores, demostrando ese sentimiento prohibido en Vegetesai.**_

_**-¡Merecen un castigo!..-gritaron todos los presentes...-¡¡hay que castigarlos cruelmente!!**_

_**Surimas asentía con las palabras de sus compatriotas, debían ser castigados por demostrar ese sentimiento tan débil. Eros escupió y observó todo a su alrededor, le daba igual la opinión de ellos, él intuía que jamás había echo algo malo, que ese sentimiento que tenía era fuerte y además le hacía mas poderoso que antes.**_

_**-Esto que siento me hace ser mas poderoso¿qué no véis?...-alzó la voz Eros...-habéis sido engañados por los celos de una perra, por sentirse rechazada...-sonrió con maldad...-no me arrepiento de nada.**_

_**-Eros...-susurró Enela.**_

_**Nuevamente gritaron en repulsión por esas palabras, debía morir, debía ser castigado y que sirviera de ejemplo a todos. Todos los sacerdotes escuchaban a sus camaradas. Entrecerraron la mirada y alzando su mano.**_

_**-Traer a Enela..-dijo otro sacerdote.**_

_**Eros se movió con mas rapideza, nadie le quitaria a Enela de su lado. Primero lucharia, varios soldados se acercaron hasta él, golpeándolo en el proceso, lastimándolo. Cogieron a Enela de los brazos y tirándola al suelo.**_

_**-¡¡MATARLA!!...-gritaton nuevamente...-¡¡MATAR A LA PERRA!!**_

_**-NOOOOO..-explotó Eros...-dejarla tranquila.**_

_**Comenzaron a cuchichear a los sacerdotes, hablar entre ellos, Eros se levantó y los observaba. El sacerdote que estaba en el centro de levanto y alzando la mano.**_

_**-Matarla ante los ojos de Eros.**_

_**-¿QUE?...-gritó Eros...-¡¡nooo!!**_

_**Cogieron a Enela por los brazos, ella intentaba zafarse de ellos sin resultado alguno. Agarraron un cuchillo y colocandoselo en la garganta.**_

_**-Eros yo...-se mordió los labios, no iba a llorar, jamas les daria el gusto..-te quiero.**_

_**-Yo tambien..-murmuró.**_

_**Y le rajaron el cuello, ante la mirada del amado, ante sus ojos veía como el cuerpo de su amada se separaba en dos y caía como una pluma al suelo, se quedo paralizado, su corazón dejo de latir, temblaba copiosamente y comenzó a arrastrarse por el suelo, llegando al cuerpo de su Enela. En la mente de Eros paso una promesa hecha a alguien superior.**_

_**Continuara.**_

_**Holas! siento el retraso, pero aqui vemos la consecuencia de ese amor prohibido, pronto veremos que promesa hizo y sus consecuencias. gracias por todos los reviews y nos vemos la proxima vez. saludos.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Capítulo 17 - El beso de la despedida.**_

_Eros abrazó el cuerpo de su amada, la meció suavemente mientras observaba sus ojos. Ahora ya no tenían vida y eso le enfurecio. La dejó suavemente en el suelo y señalándolos uno por uno._

_-¡¡Me vengaré, os juro que lo haré!!...-gritó con rabia...-¡¡se que me mataréis, se que no sobreviviré mucho tiempo, pero os puedo garantizar que volveré a nacer como alguien superior a vosotros y me venganza se cerñira sobre vosotros, vuestros hijos, vuestros nietos!!..-la atención de todos iba fijamente a el..-¡¡a partir de ahora no habrá más amor y cuando sienta que alguien sobrepasa el sentimiento más allá del placer, me lo cargaré como a la persona querida, se lo haré pasar canutas y como siempre pasa se rendiran, abandonando al que creian que amaban!!_

_Miles de guardias lo agarran con fuerza torturandolo en medio de todos, ante este salvaje acto, solo consiguió sobrevivir 3 dias de agonia. Pronto revivió como alguien superior, haciendo lo mismo con Enela, llevandola a su lado para toda la eternidad, los enamorados iban a volver a estar juntos pero con una condición, jamás deberan tocarse más de unos segundos, no podran besarse ni sentir nada del otro y asi asintieron a su nuevo cometido, sin saber que eso mata al amor, que el odio y la venganza se hace dueño de tu corazón, borrando lo que en un día te unió a la persona que tenías al lado._

Se miraron los unos a los otros, el silencio reinaba en toda la sala, nadie estaba a salvo de ese sabor agridulce o eso se esperaban, ya que Vegeta gruñó, se crujió los dedos y apuntando hacía la Diosa.  
-¡Vaya cursilería!...-exclamó furioso...-¡¡no tenemos la culpa de tu desgraciado amor!!..-setenció..-no supistéis ocultarlo o en cualquier caso esos sentimientos os cegaron.  
Enela entrecerró la mirada y levantándose con dificultad, comenzó a toser, pero sin dejar de observar al príncipe..  
-¿Cursilería?¿y tú qué sientes por tu Bulma?...-le gritó...-¿lo mismo verdad?.  
Una bola se comenzó a emitir en la palma de la mano del saiyan, no estaba dispuesto a seguir escuchándola por unos más, estaba hasta las narices de ella y todo lo relacionado con su persona.

La bola se iba haciendo más grande y Gokuh se colocó en medio de ambos.  
-¡¡¿YA ESTÁS PROTEGIÉNDOLA COMO SIEMPRE HACES?!!...-su furia no tenía límites...-¡¡YO CUANDO MATABA LO HACÍA EN LA CARA Y NO IBA A POR VENGANZA, SOLO CON FREEZER, SI ALGUIEN ME ATACABA O ME MOLESTABA ME LO CARGABA, PERO DABA LA CARA VALIENTEMENTE, COMO TIENE QUE SER UN GUERRERO!!!!  
-Calmate Vegeta...-comentó Gokuh...-sé como te sientes pero de esta forma no se va a solucionar nada...  
-¡¡A LA PORRA TODO!!...  
Y la lanzó con fiereza. Gohan abrazó el cuerpo de Videl con el suyo, debía protegerla. Goten, Trunks y Dende estaba detrás de Piccolo que se había interpuesto para protegerlos, y Krilin arropó a su esposa. El humo invandió el sitio, haciendo una gran nube tras su paso. Cuando todo cesó, Vegeta nuevamente gruñó con más rabia, Gokuh no estaba al igual que la Diosa, alzó el rostro para verlos flotar.  
-¡¡¿POR QUÉ LA DEFIENDES KAKAROTTO?!!!  
-Fue víctima de las circunstancias...-soltó con amabilidad, Enela estaba apoyada en su pecho, hacía tanto tiempo que no la abrazan de esta manera, tan cálida.  
-¿Víctima?...-repitió...-es una verdugo.  
Piccolo se adelantó y hablando..  
-También fuistes verdugo...-se señaló a sí mismo...-muchos de nosotros hemos sido verdugos y ahora somos víctimas, esta Diosa se ha ido por el camino correcto, ha rectificado y se merece el perdón...  
-¿Perdón?...-volvió a repetir Vegeta asombrado y furioso...-¡¡JAMAS!!..  
Y se elevó para salir volando, Trunks no se lo pensó dos veces y salió tras su padre. Después de la despedida de Vegeta, Gokuh regresó al suelo con Enela, la depositó allí y vio como la mujer se convulsionaba, Goten se acercó y cojiéndo de la manga a su progenitor.  
-No estoy de acuerdo contigo papá...  
Los ojos de Gokuh se abrieron.  
-Estoy con el tío Vegeta..  
Gohan depositó su mano en el hombro de su hermano pequeño y tirando de él suavemente, salió.  
-Me lo llevo a que coma algo papá...-susurro...-siempre he confiado en tí y supongo que tienes razón, pero Vegeta también, hay que respetarlo aunque...-sonriendo..-siempre estaré contigo.  
Sus hijos salieron junto con Videl a la cocina a comer algo, Piccolo observó todo con los brazos cruzados y se acercó a su amigo. Krilin no se lo pensó dos veces y...  
-Me iré con C-18 a descansar, quiero que me vea cuando despierte...-la cogió en brazos y...-recuerda Gokuh siempre te he apoyado y siempre lo haré, cuando necesites algo avísame que iré contigo, nunca te daré la espalda.  
-Gracias Krilin...  
Y así todos salieron de la sala, dejando a Gokuh, Piccolo, Dende y Enela en ella, el joven Kami se acercó a la Diosa y soniéndole..  
-Puedo curarte...  
-Gracias pequeño pero es hora de que descanse para siempre, si lo haces jamás estaré tranquila conmigo mismo, merezco muchos cástigos...  
-Pero los saiyans eran crueles antes de que te volvierás Diosa...-le recordó Dende.  
-Lo sé y más los volvimos nosotros por quitarles ese sentimiento, asi que gracias pero prefiero desaparecer.  
Dende asintió y se fue de la sala, iba a seguir el camino de los hijos de Gokuh. Se sentaron entre los cascotes de piedra y suspiraron.  
-Menuda limpieza me va a tocar...-comento Piccolo...-la próxima vez en el aire libre.  
-Lo tendremos en cuenta...-sonrió Gokuh.  
-¿Por qué no te vas a comer?...-propuso Piccolo...-ya me quedo con Enela, además no le queda mucho y es bueno que estés con tu familia el tiempo suficiente para recargar las fuerzas y recuperar a Milk.  
-¿Enserio?...-abrió los ojos...-¿no te importa?...-vio la negación de Piccolo...-¡en ese caso, nos vemos más tarde! y se largo.  
Ahora solo quedaban ellos dos, el namekiano observaba como la respiración de Enela se iba apaciguando, como evitaba cerrar los ojos..  
Mientars tanto Vegeta estaba en el borde de la plataforma, sentado, observando el horizonte, la tierra...todo, debía haberla matado, se merecía morir en sus manos, la odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero como siempre Gokuh tuvo que hacer de salvador. ¡Maldito Kakarotto!  
-Papá yo confio en tí y sé que destruirás a Eros y salvarás a mamá...-habló una voz detrás de él...  
-No te cape duda que haré eso...-rugió, observó a su hijo y...-Trunks quiero que sepas que nadie le hará daño mientras yo siga luchando por ella, no permitiré que la vuelvan a alejar de nosotros sin luchar y perder la vida por ello, ¿lo sabes verdad?.  
-Lo sé, siempre lo he sabido no te rindes...-apoyo Trunks...-eres el príncipe de los saiyans y eres el mejor.  
-Menos mal que estás tú de mi parte...-emitió una sonrisa.  
Y así se quedaron padre e hijo, Trunks se acercó a él y en la misma posición que su progenitor se quedó.  
El tiempo pasó y un viento movió la capa del namekiano, estaba sintiendo algo y girándose vio a Eros de brazos cruzados, observando a la joven, en ningún momento el Dios le devolvió la mirada a Piccolo, pasó por delante de él y arrondillándose hacía Enela...  
-Hola mi amor...-susurró al acariciarla, sorprendiéndose de poder hacerlo sin sufrir las consecuencias..  
-Me muero Eros y por eso puedes tocarme con tranquilidad..-respondió ella, al agarrar su mano...-me has liberado, sin quererlo..  
-Lo sé..-agachó la cabeza...-retractate de todo Enela y te devuelvo la inmortalidad, vuelve otra vez a mi lado y destruyamos a los saiyans traidores...  
Piccolo apretó sus puños. Y Enela le negó, haciendo que Eros se asombrará..  
-No mi amor, es hora de irme y lo haré, quiero descansar de todo, no quiero volver a hacer sufrir a la gente que se quiere, no se lo merecen..  
Su cuerpo iba desapareciendo y Eros la apretaba con más fuerza, no quería que se fuera tan pronto.  
-¡No!..-alzó la voz...-vuelve conmigo y seremos felices..  
-¡¡Esto no es felicidad y por eso no la quiero!!...-de sus ojos brotaban lágrimas...-quiero al antiguo Eros, quiero ver al hombre del que me enamoré y quiero un último beso de él..  
Una débil lágrima resbaló de sus ojos y asintiendo.  
-Deseo concedido Enela.  
Y así después de tantos años, volvieron a unir sus labios, volvieron a experimentar que era besar a la persona que amaba, y el cuerpo de Enela desapareció junto con el amor que algun día sintió por Eros. El Dios se quitó la lágrima y está vez devolviendo la mirada al namekiano.  
-No te haré nada y ellos no han venido por que no han sentido mi energía...-comenzó a desaparecer...-mañana se abrirá un agujero negro, si tus amigos saiyans quieren recuperar a la mujer que aman que se adentren en el, si no, que no lo hagan, solo durará 1 minuto, luego todo volverá a ser como siempre..  
-¿Y qué piensas hacer?...-preguntó Piccolo..  
-Mostrarles el peor miedo de todos...-sonrió...-una batalla pérdida.  
Y se largó, dejándole con la intriga. Debía ir a buscar a todos y decirles la orden de Eros.  
Cuando Eros se hizo presente en su ésfera, las puertas donde estaban los cuerpos de Bulma y Milk se abrieron, con gran sorpresa para su lacayo.  
-¡¡Bulma es mía!!..-exclamó feliz.  
Ambas mujeres salieron de la cámara y mirando fijamente al Dios.  
-Bienvenidas...-comentó orgulloso...-a la peor pesadilla de los saiyans.  
Y les devolvieron la sonrisa. Un destello de maldad brotaban en los ojos de ellas. 

Continuará.

Buenas! ya se está acercando la gran batalla, aquella que nuestros saiyans deberán combatir para recuperar a la mujer que aman, ¿podrán hacerlo?¿quién perecerá?, esto y mucho más en los siguientes capitulos.  
gracias por los reviews. saludos.

perdon por el retraso. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18 - un viaje a otra dimensión.**

****

Dentro de poco se abriría ese vórtice que los llevaría a rescatar a sus esposas, Piccolo estaba con los brazos cruzados y miraba fijamente el horizonte, gruñó para sus adentros ante esta nueva misión. Desvió levemente su mirada a los saiyans y aunque no había que ser vidente, se notaban muy nerviosos.  
-¿Sabéis que os esperará el combate definitivo verdad?...-preguntó el namekiano.  
-No somos tontos...-respondió Vegeta..-al menos yo, Kakarotto es distinto.  
-Papá..-habló Gohan...-¿necesitáis ayuda?. 

Gokuh sonrió, siempre había sabido que podía contar con su hijo mayor para cualquier cosa, pero esta vez, el combate era solo suyo y de Vegeta, no quería que nadie más de su familia saliera lastimado, eso no podría aguantarlo.  
-No Gohan...-le respondió pausadamente y colocando una mano en su hombro...-quiero que te quedes aquí con tu hermano, debéis defender la Tierra de posibles amenazas.  
-Pero Papá...-salió Goten...-no queremos dejarte solo...-sus ojos se bañaban de lágrimas y acercándose a él..-no quiero perderte también a tí.  
-Y no me perderéis...-siguió Gokuh que se agachó hasta la altura de su hijo...-volveré con mamá y todo se solucionará.

Goten le negó y se tiró en sus brazos, mientras Gohan se mordía el labio, tenía que ir con ellos, debía ayudarles ya que su madre estaba presa de ese ser. Maldito Eros.   
Trunks observó la escena y avanzando un paso...  
-¡¡Iré papá!!..-exclamó con convicción, el príncipe sonrió para sus adentros...-¡¡mamá necesita ayuda y voy a ir!!  
-Trunks es peligroso..-dijo Videl sorprendida..-puedes hacerte daño.  
Piccolo también sonrió, clavando su mirada en Vegeta, estaba seguro que disfrutaba de ese momento.  
-¿Y? soy un saiyan y soy fuerte, puedo aguantar y si mi madre está en peligro mi padre no se opondrá a que vaya a su rescate..

Todos desviaron sus miradas a Vegeta, que permanecía con los brazos cruzados, eso era un saiyan, estaba muy orgulloso de él y aunque esto era una pequeña parte, había más por las que se sentía el saiyan más orgulloso, sabía que tenía un buen descendiente.  
-Haz lo que quieras Trunks, pero debes saber que será peligroso pero tú siendo el hijo del príncipe de los saiyans no deberás temer nada..  
-¿Vegeta te has vuelto loco?..-le alzó la voz Gokuh...-es muy peligroso.  
-¿Y? tú nos has dejado que vengan tus hijos, el mío irá..-sonrió con orgullo.  
Gohan y Goten se acercaron a su padre y suspirando.  
-¡¡Iremos, somos saiyans y lo demostraremos!!...-grito Gohan convencido.  
-Y yo...-apoyó Goten...-también me iré papá. 

Gokuh observó de reojo a Piccolo y este encogió los hombros, emitió una débil sonrisa y..  
-Esta bien, podéis venir pero no os arriesguéis más de la cuenta..-ordenó.  
-Trato echo papá...-hablo Gohan.  
Videl soltó un suspiro y sus ojos se nublaron, no quería perder a Gohan y el joven saiyan se giró hacía su novia, la cogió por la cintura ante la presencia de todos y acercando sus labios a su oido.  
-Volveré Videl...-habló con convicción...-y cuando lo haga, te pediré para que te cases conmigo.  
-Gohan...-lloró, abranzándose a su cuello..-te esperaré y mi respuesta es un si. 

Y con esto, se fundieron en un corto pero tierno beso. Trunks y Goten carraspearon con asco, Piccolo, Vegeta y Gokuh observaron hacía otra dirección para no ser conscientes de ese beso.  
Krilin llegó corriendo y tomando aire..  
-Tener cuidado chicos, me quedaré aquí para proteger todo y esperaremos vuestro regreso...-comentó.  
Se observaron fijamente, esperando algo más y justo en ese momento, el vórtice se abrió, mostrando un agujero negro, una sombra salió, mostrándose ante ellos.  
-Yamsha...-susurraron todos.  
-Hola..-habló secamente...-seré vuestro guía ante la presencia de Eros..-clavó su mirada en Vegeta...-y después os mostraremos vuestro peor miedo.  
-¡¡COMO HAYAS TOCADO A BULMA TE MATO GUSANO!!..-le gritó el príncipe con fuerza...-¡¿entiendes estúpido?!.  
Gokuh lo detuvo antes de que se lanzará contra su antiguo amigo, le cogió con fuerza del brazo, ante los movimientos bruscos del otro saiyan. Yamsha sonrió y crujiéndose los dedos..  
-Tranquilo no he tocado nada que no me pertenezca saiyan...-respondió burlonamente,  
Nuevamente lo sujeto con más fuerza que la anterior, pero esta vez su agarre se hizo por la espalda, para sujetarlo mejor. Las palabras del pupilo de Eros había enfurecido más de la cuenta al príncipe.  
-¡¡TE MATARE ¿ME OYES? DESPEDAZARÉ TU CUERPO EN MIL TROZOS!!..  
Trunks entrecerró su mirada y se lanzó hacía Yamsha, pero en el momento justo, Gohan lo retuvo por la pierna, impidiéndole el ataque. Lo abrazó fuertemente y susurrándole palabras tranquilizadoras..  
-¿No te das cuenta de que es esto lo que quiere?¡te está provocando al igual que a tu padre!...-dijo, haciendo que Trunks observará a su padre que estaba rabioso...-no entres en su juego, te garantizo que haya dentro nos vengaremos de todos y este..-se mordio los labios...-no es el Yamsha que conocemos y podemos eliminarlo...  
-¿Seguro hermanito?..-cuestionó Goten.  
-Seguro...-dijo con convicción...-es solo un peón. 

Piccolo se adelanto seguido de Krilin que iba a la retarguardia, se observaron fijamente. Yamsha le dedico una sonrisa burlona, mientras que el namekiano seguía impasible.  
-No te molestes no conseguirás ponerme nervioso..-habló seriamente...-soy más listo que tú y siempre he usado el coco, no como otros ¿verdad?...-torció sus labios con burla..-eres inferior a mi y siempre lo serás, patético hombrecillo, así que deja tus retos para más tarde y muestrales el camino hacía Eros ¿o es qué sabes que perderá?.  
-Siempre igual Piccolo...-gruñó...-pero no hace falta que me digas lo que tengo que hacer, ha sido Vegeta que se ha puesto muy gallito...-le miro..-como siempre, además jamás venceréis a Eros, es superior a vosotros..  
-Pues veamos que tal es..-sentenció Piccolo.  
Yamsha les indicó a los saiyans la entrada del vórtice, ellos le siguieron, pero en el último momento el namekiano cogió de la mano a Gokuh.  
-Os enfrentararéis al peor enemigo que jamás habéis tenido, debéis tener la sangre fría de eliminarlo..-dijo seriamente.  
-¿Sabes algo?..-preguntó Gokuh con desconfianza..  
-No estoy seguro, pero espero que mis temores no sean ciertos..-se cuestionó.  
-Entonces no nos animes de esa manera..-dijo Vegeta..-guardate tus temores para otra ocasión.. 

Y así fueron entrando los saiyans, dejando a Piccolo con Krilin y Videl. El trío observó como el agujero se iba cerrando, pronto el miedo y el nerviosismo se hicieron los dueños absolutos de todo su interior. Algo pasaría y estaban seguro que alguien no volvería, pero ¿Quién? y sobretodo ¿tenían razón?. Las piernas de Videl se doblaron, cayendo al suelo pesadamente y limpiándose las lágrimas que aún caían. krilin la arropó.  
-Volverán..-le murmuró.  
-Eso espero..-le contestó nerviosa.  
Pero Piccolo no las tenía todas consigo.  
En el interior del vórtice el viento y la oscuridad era lo que más reinaba, se les hacía difícil avanzar y el aire parecía que les fallaba, pero no iban a rendirse, debían rescatar a sus mujeres. Goten se giró, para ver como su padre le guiñaba un ojo, ahora mismo sentía un poco de miedo, la curiosidad podía con él y esta intriga se le hacía bastante costosa.  
Todos tenían miedo, el terror de encontrarse con algo que desconocían. No sabían nada de las mujeres y Yamsha no era el aliado perfecto, ese amigo dejo de estar de su lado para unirse, aunque inconscientemente al lado malo. Se les había complicado todo.  
Pronto la luz se hizo presente.

_**Continuará...**_

holas! ¿que encontraran en este espacio?¿y las mujeres estan a salvo?.

esto y más en los próximos capítulos, nos vemos y gracias por los reviews.  



	19. Chapter 19

_**Capítulo 19 - Nuestra peor pesadilla.**_

Yamsha les estaba conduciendo hacía la luz de ese túnel por el cúal habían entrado para salvar a sus esposas.

Goten encontró las manos de su progenitor y las agarró con fuerza, aún el terror le estaba carcomiendo el alma y se sentía intranquilo, Gokuh sonrió ante ese acercamiento de su hijo y las apretó fuertemente, no dejaría que nadie tocará a sus hijos. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio como Vegeta tenía la mirada agachada y una de sus manos resedía en su pecho, se extrañó mucho al ver esa escena y la siguió contemplando con más fijación, hasta que el príncipe sintiéndose observado alzó su vista para encararlo.

-¿Qué miras con tanta fijación payaso?.

-Lo siento Vegeta...-titubeó..-pero es que estabas tan...

-¡¡Calla!!..-le gritó...-no te importa nada de lo que yo haga.

Yamsha sonrió y deteniéndose en el acto, se giró con los brazos cruzados.

-Siempre tan frío ¿no Vegeta?...-dijo con guasa, consiguiendo la atención del príncipe...-¡siempre mostrando a los demás lo fuerte que eres!.

-¿Quieres volver a comprovarlo?...-le preguntó rudamente al enseñarle el puño..-¡por mi no hay problema!

Trunks se adelantó seguido de los demás saiyans jóvenes hacía el "traidor", mientras que Yamsha sonreía con victoria, siempre sería fácil provocarlo.

-Tranquilo saiyan..-puntualizó...-no quiero volver a machacarte.

-¿QUE?...-gritó con más rabia, haciendo que se lanzará hacía ese humano de pacotilla, pero Gokuh lo detuvo...-¡¡suéltame maldito Kakarroto, le voy a reventar la cara de un puñetazo!!.

-Vegeta tranquilo...-le susurro en el oido...-ahora no podemos atacarlo, ya sé que tienes unas ganas enormes de hacer eso, pero si le atacas no sabremos donde están las mujeres y podría ser perjudical para ellas.

El príncipe entrecerró la mirada ante las sabias palabras de Gokuh, gruñó con fuerza, debía reconocerlo, tenía razón. Yamsha nuevamente sonrió ante su nueva victoria

-No rias tanto gusano...-susurro Trunks ante la sorpresa de todos...-que tarde o temprano acabaremos contigo de la forma más lenta posible.

Incluso Yamsha se sorprendió por las palabras del pequeño semi-saiyan, nadie se esperaba que soltará algo tan común como Vegeta, esas palabras eran propias de su progenitor, no de un crío bueno aunque algo travieso.

-Vaya, de tal palo tal astilla ¿no?...-se inclinó Yamsha para estar enfrente del pequeño...-palabras muy duras.

-Y más se puede decir...-esta vez saltó Goten...-la venganza es un plato que se sirve mejor frío...-apretó con fuerza sus manitas...-y te aseguro que la amenaza de Trunks no va a quedar en balde.

-¡¿No véis que os está provocando?!..-saltó Gohan...-¡luego nos vengaremos, primero debemos ver a a nuestras madres!

Asintieron aunque no muy convencidos, Yamsha se giró nuevamente para continuar con su camino hasta el centro de ese túnel donde estaría Eros esperándolos. Gokuh removía las palabras que había dicho su hijo pequeño, era muy extraño que hablará de esa forma, él nunca había usado ese tono, miró de reojo a Vegeta y suspiró, eso era más propio del príncipe de los saiyans.

Entonces las palabras de Vegeta volvieron a su memoría "_un saiyan siempre es frío"_ no era posible de que su hijito se estuviera volviendo un saiyan cruel. Mientras tanto Trunks desvió su mirada a su padre y él le guiñó el ojo, el pequeño sonrió, su progenitor estaba orgulloso de esas palabras duras, se hincho de orgullo y siguió el camino.

De pronto Yamsha alzó la mano y la puerta de delante se abrió, provocando que se deslumbrará y usarán sus manos como medida de protección.

-Pronto conoceréis el terror..-murmuro Yamsha.

Pero nadie le respondió y al cabo de unos segundos todo volvió a ser oscuridad, permitiéndoles la visión nuevamente. Ante ellos estaba Eros sentado en un trono con un vaso de vino en su mano derecha, su mirada era malvada y disfrutaba con esa visión, Vegeta gruñó y avanzó, apartando bruscamente al humano.

-¡Ten más cuidado mono!..-exclamó Yamsha

-Vete al cuerno...-murmuró enfurecido...-¿dónde está Bulma?.

-¿Bulma?..-repitió Eros...-¿tu mujer?..-vio la afirmación del saiyan y su hijo.

Pero Eros soltó una gran carcajada ante el asombro de todos, cerró los ojos y se materializó enfrente de ellos, y ante este gesto se colocaron en posición, listos para el ataque.

-Bueno...-habló pausadamente...-Bulma nos ha dejado hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué?..-gritaron ambos familiares.

Y Eros afirmó.

-¿HAS MATADO A MI MAMA?...-preguntó Trunks con lágrimas.

Y Eros encogió los hombros. El príncipe gruñó con fuerza y lo agarró del cuello, pero esto no hacía el efecto deseado. El dios agarró de la mano al saiyan y apretó con más fuerza, consiguiendo que su propósito si fuera realizado.

Vegeta se mordió los labios para no gritar enfrente de su adversario.

-¡¡MALDITO PRINCIPE!!..-escupió Eros...-¡¡TU FAMILIA HA PROVOCADO ESTO Y POR ESO ES EL CASTIGO!!...-el príncipe le miraba fijamente y el Dios levantó su mirada a los demás saiyans, donde veía como Gokuh protegia a los niños...-¡¡HABEIS SIDO MUY DISTINTOS A TODOS, HABEIS ROTO LAS NORMAS Y ENCIMA ESTAIS SATISFECHOS DE HABER ECHO ESO, Y SI YO NO FUI FELIZ CON ENELA, VOSOTROS NO SERÉIS FELICES CON VUESTRAS ESPOSAS!!

Esta vez Gokuh se abalanzó contra el Dios, pero él lanzó una ráfaga de viento que lo estampó contra la pared más próxima, golpeándose la cabeza y sangrando en el proceso.

-¿Es una venganza?..-preguntó Gohan, colocando a los dos más pequeños detrás de él...-¿es por eso?¡Mi padre y Vegeta no tienen la culpa de eso, fue antes de que nacieran y ellos han cambiado mucho!..-la mirada del Dios estaba fija en él...-Vegeta ha cambiado mucho desde la primera vez que vino a la Tierra y mi padre se ha criado aquí, así que él siempre ha rechazado ser un saiyan como eran todos.

-Venganza...-murmuro con una sonrisa Eros...-es más que eso, es injusticia por un amor prohibido..-soltó a Vegeta rudamente, para hacerle lo mismo que a su compatriota...-si el planeta estuviera vivo y con ello sus gentes, te aseguro que Vegeta seria frío como el hielo y destruiría a la mujer que viene ahora a defender ¿Sabes por qué?, por que matabamos el amor y él, jamás ha sentido eso por nadie...hasta hoy.

Gokuh se levantó con pesadez y se rozó la frente, había un hilito de sangre, desvió su mirada al ver como Vegeta se apoyaba en la pared y se ayudaba a levantar, su cuerpo le dolía mucho y eso le enfurecía, solo había recibido un golpe y su cuerpo estaba destrozado.

Eros le hizo una señal a Yamsha y su sirviente se adelantó hasta él.

-¿Queréis ver a vuestras esposas?..

Y ambos asintieron. Eros sonrió nuevamente y chasqueó los dedos. Automáticamente las mujeres aparecieron, sus semblantes parecían los mismos, pero algo había cambiado, sus miradas ya no eran las de ellas.

Goten iba a salir corriendo cuando Gohan lo sujetó fuertemente del brazo.

-¡¡ES MAMA!!..-gritó con alegría.

-¡¡NO!!..-se giró a él y lo abrazo...-¡¡NO ES MAMA!!

-Si lo es...-dijo Goten tristemente..-es ella.

Gohan se aguantó las ganas de soltar una lágrima al ver como su hermano rompía en llanto, no era la misma, algo estaba diferente. Trunks apartó la mirada y sus ojos se bañaron de lágrimas, su madre no era esa.

Los saiyan abrieron desmesuradamente la boca, sus ojos estaban perdidos y sus corazones rotos, antes ellos estaba la forma física de ellas, pero no eran sus mujeres, eran unas vulgares copias baratas o eso querían creer.

-¿No buscabáis a vuestras esposas?..-preguntó Eros triunfante.

Pero ellos estaban demasiado absortos. Yamsha agarró a Bulma de la cintura y guiñándole un ojo, besó los labios furiosamente ante la mirada de Vegeta que veía como su amor era corrompido, notaba como su corazón se resquebrajaba y sentía como su sangre deseaba llorar. Se soltó de ese beso y mirando al príncipe.

-Te lo dije, Bulma era mía y siempre lo será..

Gokuh depositó su mano en su pecho y cerrando los ojos.

-¿Qué le has echo a Milk?..

-Ser alguien distinto a lo que era...-explicó Eros...-queriáis acabar conmigo y con todos los que me apoyaban ¿no?...-se cruzó de brazos...-entonces he echo realidad la peor pesadilla de todo ser amado...-entrecerró su mirada...-volverla distinta, ¿la matarás Son Gokuh?...-vio como trago saliva y como abría los ojos vidriosos...-¿Seréis capaz de matar a las mujeres que amabáis?¿o vuestro amor os lo impedirá?.

Tanto Vegeta como Son Gokuh se miraron fijamente, querían adivinar los pensamientos del otro ante esa pregunta, ¿eran capaces de matarlas?, sus rostros estaban cargados de sufrimiento, de impotencia, una tan grande que no sabían como salir de ella.

Escucharon un paso y giraron sus rostros para ver a Gohan. Estaba serio.

-Lograrán salvar a nuestras madres, confiamos en ellos...

-Confianza ciega...-dijo Yamsha...-no permitiré que se acerquen a vuestras madres.

-En ese caso nosotros acabaremos contigo...-dijo Trunks...-los tres tenemos una cuenta pendiente contigo.

Yamsha relampagueó de rabia, esos mocosos le estaban retando.

-¿O es que tienes miedo?..-preguntó Goten con los ojos vidriosos...-¿temes que unos simples niños te derroten?.

Gohan se transformó en ssj2 y colocándose en posición de pelea.

-Nosotros contra tí, es un buen plan y ellos contra Eros para salvar a nuestras madres...-dijo seriamente...-hemos venido a por ellas y no nos iremos sin ellas.

Eros aplaudió y atrayendo la atención.

-Vuestros padres no lucharan conmigo...-dijo pausadamente...-si no con ellas..-las señaló, para ver como Bulma y Milk se crujían los dedos...-si ellos ganan tenían razón de que su amor era puro, pero si mis mujeres ganan demostrarán que el amor es el sentimiento más mentiroso de todo el Universo.

-Si nosotros te ganamos, te damos la razón en algo...-explicó Gokuh...-acabamos con nuestras esposas.

-Por eso el amor es mentiroso...-dijo sonriente...-en ambos casos saliis perdiendo ¿os arriesgáis?.

Padres e Hijos se miraron fijamente, debían estar seguros en ambas partes. Sea como fuese el juego, ellos saldrían perdiendo en ambos casos. Pero si no hacían nada, se rendían y eso jamás lo soportarían, siempre hay una esperanza.

-¿A qué esperamos?...-preguntó Vegeta...-¿a una invitación formal?...-dijo irónicamente...-es hora de luchar y esta vez por una buena causa, siempre hay esperanza ¿no Kakarotto? pues si no la aprovechamos, le damos la razón a ese Dios asqueroso..¿te unes a mí?.

Gokuh sonrió.

-Siempre lucharemos juntos Vegeta.

Y se transformaron en ssj2 a la vez, preparándose para la mayor batalla de todas, vencer pero no matar a su adversario.

Bulma y Milk sonrieron con satisfacción, iba a ser un combate a muerte.

Yamsha gruñó, no quería que Vegeta estuviera cerca de su Bulma.

Y Eros asintió, sería un lindo enfrentamiento de parejas.

_**Continuará..**_

_**Holas! perdon por el retraso pero he vuelto con un nuevo capítulo donde las cosas están más emocionantes que nunca.**_

_**¿Cómo será ese feroz combate?¿vencerán ellas o ellos?¿Eros se saldrá con la suya?**_

_**esto y más en los próximos capítulos. saludos y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS REVIEWS Y POR APOYARME EN ESTE FIC.**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20 - Amor Vs Odio - ¿por qué?.**

Ambas mujeres observaban a los saiyans y estos a ellas, era una guerra de miradas. Bulma sonrió malígnamente y acercándose al príncipe con unos movimientos sensuales, llegó hasta su destino alargó su mano para acariciar la mejilla de ese hombre. Vegeta estaba sorprendido, después de tanto tiempo conseguiría una caricia suya, después de todo este problema, podría volver a notarla.

Bajo su posición de guardia y todo era vigilado milimétricamente por Gokuh que sentía envidia por esa acción, giró su rostro para ver como Milk se observaba las uñas y pasaba olímpicamente del asunto. Eso le extraño, ella debería acercarse a él, como había echo Bulma.

Yamsha no aguantó más y alargó su mano para lanzar una bola de energía al saiyan, pero Trunks lo agarró del brazo y estrujándolo.

-La pelea es con nosotros...-sentenció.

-¿Si, y quién lo ha dicho?...-apartó rudamente el agarre.

-¡Eros!..-exclamó Goten...-¡Y nosotros!.

El humano se mordió los labios y giro su rostro para ver como Eros asentía a las palabras de los niños, gruñó con rabia, él quería pelear contra Vegeta, no con los mocosos, con ese maldito saiyan tenía más cosas que arreglar que con estos chavales.

-¿Qué, piensas estar todo el rato así?..-preguntó con humor Gohan...-¡la pelea es ahora!.

Yamsha entrecerró la mirada y alzando una mano, el cuarteto desapareció. Dejando solos a los saiyans y sus esposas.

Vegeta reaccionó.

-¿A dónde han ido?..-ordenó.

-A un lugar más apartado de nosotros...-le contestó Bulma.

El príncipe abrió la boca, su Bulma le estaba hablando pero no como siempre hacía. Este tono es distinto.

El saiyan iba a exigir algo más cuando las manos de Bulma agarraron con fuerza los cabellos de su esposo, mordiéndose los labios de la impotencia. La mirada de Bulma estaba cargada de odio.

-¡¡MALDITO SAIYAN, SIEMPRE HAS SIDO TU Y NADIE MÁS!!..-le gritó cerca de la cara...-¡¡¡CUANTAS VECES TE HE ODIADO Y HE DESEADO MATAR LOS SENTIMIENTOS QUE TENÍA SOBRE TI!!

-Bulma ¿de qué hablas?..-preguntó Gokuh.

Y Bulma le miró, haciendo una señal a su amiga que se acercó a una velocidad increíble e incrustándole el codo en el estomágo, Gokuh se sorprendió por ese ataque y sobretodo por la persona que lo había echo. Miró con dolor a su esposa para ver odio reflejado en sus ojos.

-Maldito seas Kakarotto...-hablo Milk seriamente...-siempre tu y nadie más, egoista hasta la médula y siempre déjandome sola con todo.

-Milk no es lo que...-intentó hablar, pero Milk le asestó un puñetazo en los labios enviándolo a la pared.

Gokuh se estrelló con la pared, quedándose incrustado y sin moverse, su cabeza cayó hacía delante, dejándole fuera de combate en estos momentos. Ese ataque por parte de su esposa había sido increíblemente fuerte e incapaz de evitarlo. Vegeta gruñó al observar de reojo como su compatriota estaba inconsciente, Bulma levantó el cabello del saiyan para que se pudieran observar fijamente, el saiyan tragó saliva y la mujer sonrió.

-Correrás la misma suerte que tu amigo.

Y tal como había dicho, golpeó rudamente al saiyan, consiguiendo lo que su amiga había echo. Dejarle empotrado contra la pared. Ambas mujeres cruzaron sus brazos y sonrieron con victoria, iban a derrotarrse y se desharían del dolor ocasionado por ellos. Y así serían libres para hacer sus propias vidas y estar con personas que verdaderamente las valorasen.

Eros entrecerró su mirada al ver la escena, esa pelea estaba bastante cantada y sabría cual sería el destino de ellos dos. Morir bajo las manos de sus esposas. Sonrió ante ese echo, si él no fue feliz con Enelea ningun saiyan lo seria.

Mientras esto pasaba, fuera del vórtice, concretamente en el Palacio Celestial, Piccolo no se había movido del lugar, observando como ese agujero permanecía abierto. No entendía que pasaba, cuando los saiyans entraron se cerró, pero al cabo de unos instantes, se volvió a abrir para asombro de él. Observó por ambos lados para ver si había alguien de sus amigos y miro con más atención ese agujero e intentando ver algo más.

En una de las habitaciones A-18 abrió los ojos encontrándose con su marido que estaba sentado en la silla y dormía, su cabeza le dolía mucho, se llevó una mano a la frente para comprobar que no tenía fiebre.

-¿Qué ha pasado?..-se preguntó.

-Has protegido a Krilin...-le contestó Videl que estaba observando la ventana, se giró y la vio ahí...-¿no te acuerdas?.

-De eso si...-hablo...-¿dónde estan los saiyans, no los notó?.

-Han entrado en un vórtice para recuperar a Bulma y Milk...-le explicó...-el asunto está más grave de lo normal y presiento que alguien no volverá con vida.

Se levantó para notar como su cuerpo aún le dolía, así que optó por echarse nuevamente a la cama y suspirar.

-Y Yamsha ¿Está muerto?.

-No...-le negó..-se ha unido al malo, lo que pasa que no es él.

-Mierda...-masculló.

Y cerró los ojos nuevamente, no quería seguir hablando más sobre ese asunto. Solo quería volver a despertar cuando todo estuviera en su total calma. Videl volvió a mirar por la ventana, para extrañarse al notar como Piccolo ya no estaba en el lugar de antes. Alzó una ceja con curiosidad y movió la cabeza por ambos lados para ver si lo encontraba, pero sin victoria.

-¿Dónde estará?.

Trunks y Goten salieron volando por los aires al ser eliminados por Yamsha en la nube de polvo que estaban montando, el único que permanecía ahí era Gohan que le devolvía los ataques con la misma rabia de antaño. Los pequeños encontraron un punto de detención y se crujieron los huesos, debían volver a esa batalla, no podían dejar que Yamsha se saliera con la suya, con velocidad se lanzaron nuevamente al ataque, acertando de lleno en el rostro de Yamsha, que consiguieron tumbarle en el suelo.

-¡Bien!..-exclamaron Trunks y Goten.

-¡Nos os alegréis aún chicos!..-advirtió Gohan...-aún no hemos ganado.

-Lo sentimos...-asintierona la vez los pequeños.

El humano golpeó el suelo y miró a sus adversarios, viendo como Gohan le invitaba a venir hacía ellos con irónia. Escupió saliva con algo de sangre y se volvió a lanzar contra ellos.

Gokuh abrió los ojos al ver como Milk estaba parada enfrente de él, con las manos alzadas a su pecho y emitiendo una bola de energía, sus ojos se agrandaron, su mujer le iba a matar si no salía de ahí. La cogió por las muñecas y la apretó con fuerza.

-¡¡Milk tú no eres está, vuelve a ser la misma de siempre!!..-exclamó furioso...-soy Gokuh, tu Gokuh.

-Desgraciado seas...-murmuró al golpear su frente con la de Gokuh.

El saiyan se llevo sus manos a su frente para notar que había una pequeña brecha en la zona donde le había dado, notó también calor y se elevó al comprobar como su mujer lanzó el ataque. Estaba sorprendido, no jugaba limpio y lo atacaba sin descanso. Giró su mirada al ver como su mujer le seguía y aquí Gokuh lo decidido debía contraatacar, si no, Milk acabaría con él.

Y efectivamente, su mujer se lanzó y el se defendió. Ella siempre atacaba pero él solo se defendía, no podía hacerle daño, seguía siendo su esposa.

Vegeta sujetó fuertemente las manos de su esposa, al verla justo enfrente de él, nuevamente le tocaba pero era una caricia sin valor alguno. Bulma le escupió y el saiyan apretó las manos, entrecerró su mirada, él estaba acostumbrado a pelear incluso con mujeres pero está, era distinta. La alzó y la empujó rudamente, debía salir de ese sitio y buscar otro menos habitado por cosas, alzó su mirada para ver como Gokuh luchaba contra su esposa, y no vio venir eso, notó la presencia de ella y cuando bajo su mirada, Bulma ya estaba ahí para golpearlo en el rostro.

Nuevamente lo envió a volar, pero con la excepción de que se detuvo a medio camino, se sobó la mejilla y escupió. Se transformó en ssj2 y sonrió.

-Crees por que seas mujer no pelearé contra tí mujer...-habló con orgullo..-¡te equivocas!

-¡Haz tu mejor esfuerzo, por que en cuanto pueda acabaré contigo y estaré con Yamsha!..-sonrió con victoria.

Apretó con fuerza sus puños, tenía que nombrar a ese tipejo, como lo odiaba y más por haber conseguido a Bulma de esa manera. Esquivó un ataque de Bulma y volvió a contra atacar la mujer, y como estaba haciendo Gokuh, solo la esquivaba, no quería dañarla.

Gokuh le lanzó una débil bola de energía y Milk la apartó, clavándole un puñetazo en el estómago, nuestro saiyan escupió sangre y la agarró por la muñeca para golpear su rostro y haciendo que el cuerpo de su mujer cayera al suelo. Sus piernas se doblaron y se aguantó el estómago, su mujer era muy fuerte y le había dado en el punto más básico para dejarlo un poco atontado, en la cormisura de sus labios había un hilito de sangre que no dejaba de brotar y ahí en el suelo, estaba su mujer que se volvía a levantar como si nada y corría hacía él. Gokuh tragó saliva y agarró la pierna de Milk que estaba a punto de volver a incrustársela en el rostro, la apretó con fuerza y la lanzó lejos de él, necesitaba unos minutos para descansar y coger aire.

-No puedo continuar así...-susurro...-a este paso me va a matar y yo no quiero matarla a ella.

Vio como Vegeta también esquivaba a su mujer, pero con tan mala suerte que Bulma lanzó un puño, pero con la otra fabricaba una bola de energía y en ese intercambio, la bola acabo en el rostro del saiyan. Produciéndole dolor. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y comprobó que su mujer no se quedaría tranquila con este ataque, así que volvió a retomar su ataque, pero esta vez Vegeta le golpeó con la rodilla en la barriga, se dobló y el saiyan aprovechó para empujarla y alejarla de él.

Se rasgaba los ojos, este ataque le había echo bastante daño y eso le molestaba, no entendía como Bulma había obtenido un poder más elevado que el suyo. Apoyó su espalda en la pared y cogió más aire. Esto era demasiado.

-No puedo hacerle daño...-murmuró con los ojos cerrados...-podría matarla, ¡je, que ironía! en el pasado si deseaba acabar con su vida y ahora no...-abrió uno ojo para ver como Kakarotto le observaba...-¿cómo te va a ti, es más fácil que la mía?.

-No...-respondió al levantarse del suelo...-creo que estamos en las mismas condiciones..

-Maldita sea Bulma...-habló.

-¡No digas eso!..-se quejo Gokuh...-¡¡ella no es la misma, deberías saberlo!!.

Vegeta entrecerró su mirada, ya lo sabía, él sabía que no era su esposa pero peleaba con la misma rabia que la verdadera.

-¡¡VEGETA CUIDADO!!..-gritó Gokuh.

Pero el aviso fue demasiado tarde por que una gran ráfaga de energía se estrelló contra el cuerpo del príncipe enviándolo a varios metros. Gokuh se pasó la mano por su frente al ver la escena, pero a diferencia que su amigo, por el rabillo del ojo vio venir la misma bola y con la misma intensidad dirigida a él. Colocó ambas manos e intentó detenerla, la bola le estaba empujando hacía atrás y aunque se transformará en ssj2, no podía detenerla. Esa energía estaba abriendo unas nuevas heridas en las manos del saiyan, que al tener más contacto sangraban abundantemente.

Bulma regresó sobre sus pasos y se acercó a su amiga, que haciendo lo mismo. Envió la misma energía a Gokuh.

-¡No Bulma!..-gritó con desesperación, desvió su mirada para localizar a Vegeta...-¿Vegeta dónde estás?, ójala no te hayan echo ceniza...-clavó su mirada en el ataque y tragó más saliva, esto era imposible.

Y ambas mujeres disfrutan del espectáculo. Hacer sufrir al saiyan que aún estaba de pie.

Eros se llevó un sorbó de vino a sus labios, parece ser que Vegeta había sido eliminado y ahora solo quedaba Gokuh con la ira de las dos mujeres.

-Perfecto...-murmuró con alegría.

**Continuará**

**holas, siento el retraso pero como siempre lo dejo en el último momento esta historia, ya que me está costando un poquito, pero voy actualizandola tantas veces como puedo.**

**Vemos que Gokuh estás luchando contras las dos, Vegeta ha desaparecido...¿qué más puede ocurrir?, además son bastante resistentes las mujeres, ¿conseguirán salvarlas?¿y los presentimientos de Videl se hará se realizaron?.**

**muchas gracias a todos por los reviews. nos vemos y saludos.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21 - Un brillo de esperanza.**

Gokuh apoyó una rodilla en el suelo, esta acumulación de energía sobre él se estaba volviendo pesada, aspiró fuertemente e intentó transformarse en ssj3, pero su cuerpo no respondía de la misma forma y aunque le costó, consiguió su propósito. Pero esto tampoco ayudaba más, parecía que al haber acumulado la energía para esa transformación, hubiera echo mella en ellas y hubieran elevado su poder.

Gokuh gruñó con rabia.

-¡¡MALDICIÓN!!..-gritó con furia.

-¿Y por qué Kakarotto?..-le preguntó la voz suave de Eros..-¿ya te rindes?,¿dónde está ese amor que tanto defendías, ha muerto?.

Gokuh desvió su mirada al Dios, que permanecía sentado y ansioso por el espectáculo que estaba presenciando, si Vegeta estubiera aquí, habría más balanza.

-¡¡Milk, Bulma deteneros!!..-alzó su voz el saiyan...-¡esto no lo queréis hacer!.

Y rieron las mujeres, estaban ansiosas de acabar con sus vidas.

-¡Morirás!..-exclamó Milk.

-¡Cómo Vegeta!..-sentenció Bulma.

Una luz brillante asoló la sala y con una velocidad imparable, el príncipe de los saiyans se llevó por su camino a Bulma, haciéndola estrellar contra la pared y él parándose en el suelo, apoyó ambas manos en el y miles de gotas de sangre resbalaban por sus brazos. Escupió sangre y saliva a la vez, levantó su mirada a la nube de polvo.

-¡VEGETA!..-exclamó con alegría Gokuh...-¿estás vivo?.

Este le observó de reojo y gruñó.

-Casi ni lo cuento, maldita sea Bulma..-susurró con rabia..-es más peligrosa de lo que pensaba..-se levantó pero sus piernas le temblaban..-me ha pillado desprevenido.

El saiyan se giró y concentrando energía, la empotró contra el cuerpo de Milk, tanta energía sobre ella minimizó su fuerza, que sucumbió al desastre, emprotándola contra la pared.

Gokuh volvió a su estado normal y salió hacía su amigo, cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca.

-Vegeta esto es imposible, si no luchamos de verdad, ellas acabaran con nosotros..

-Hump...-le devolvió el gesto, lo miró y se mordió los labios...-ya lo sé, ¿y qué pretendes, matarlas?.

-Yo...-agachó la cabeza...-no lo sé, pero si no hacemos algo, será al revés.

Unos ruidos devolvieron a los saiyans a la realidad, para ver como Eros se acercaba a ellos y aplaudia ante la escena, se acercó a ellos y nuestros saiyans se colocaron en posición de defensa, no se fiaban ni un pelo de este tipejo.

-¡Fantástico!..-exclamó con humor...-¿os rendíis?.

-¡NO!..-gritaron a la vez.

-Entonces que siga el juego, pero sabéis de sobras que no viviréis, ¿por qué atrasar el momento?..-les dijo...-¡dejaros morir y no sufriréis!

La nube de polvo se alejó de la zona donde las mujeres estaban y ellas aparecieron, atrayendo nuevamente la atención de sus esposos y de Eros que esperaba ansioso el final de esta lucha. Los saiyans chasquearon sus dientes y gruñeron, esto no iba a acabar hasta que alguno de ellos muriera.

Mientras tanto, Trunks y Goten estaban heridos en el suelo, mientras Gohan se interponía entre los ataques violentos de Yamsha, esto no iba por buen camino. Su amigo les estaba destrozando, estaba más agresivo que antes. El mayor de los jóvenes desvió su mirada a los pequeños, ellos estaban bastante mal y él debía aguantar, pero no sabía hasta cuanto.

-¿No me ibáis a destruir?..-dijo Yamsha con enfado..-¡menudos fanfarrones!.

-Aun no hemos perdido..-murmuró Gohan...-nos queda tiempo para destruirte.

-¡Te estás mintiendo a tí mismo!..-exclamó Yamsha que se detuvo y encogió los hombros..-váis a perder y yo os materé, dejarós de hacer los valientes.

Gohan entrecerró su mirada, él tenía razón, no podían contra su adversario.

-Si queréis puedo decirle a Eros que os haga sus exclavos..-les propuso y abrió sus brazos..-es un gran Dios y hay que estar en el bando de los ganadores.

-¡NO!..-soltó Gohan...-¡JAMÁS!.

Yamsha sonrió y bajo sus brazos, prefería morir como un perro, que vivir bajo las órdenes del Dios más poderoso de todo el Universo. Suspiró con resignación, por lo menos se lo había propuesto.

-He sido bueno, pero ahora seré malo...-emitió una gran bola de energía..-os he propuesto ese pacto pero no lo queréis, entonces es que sois más tontos de lo que pensaba...-juntó ambas manos y Gohan cerró los ojos, debía impedir que esa energía fuera al cuerpo de los pequeños, aunque tubiera que morir en ese intento.

La sonrió malvada de Yamsha era bastante notoría, iba a destruir a esos saiyans y uno de ellos, era el descendiente del maldito que le robó a su Bulma. Por fin iba a ser feliz y tendría una familia con la mujer que amaba, hijos suyos.

-Siempre has sido un fanfarrón Yamsha...-habló una voz en toda la sala..-tienes la lengua muy grande y algun día te la van a cortar.

La bola que tenía el humano desapareció y miró por ambos lados para encontrar al dueño de la voz, Gohan sonrió y también estuvo mirando por todos lados, había venido en su ayuda, era su mejor amigo. Unos pasos les hicieron mirar hacía la izquierda para ver como Piccolo estaba apoyado en la pared y sonreía, sus brazos cruzados dejaban al descubierto que estaba muy seguro de si mismo. Gohan cogió a los pequeños en brazos y se fue al lado del namekiano.

-¿Cómo has...?..-intentó preguntar.

-El vórtice sigue abierto, así que he decidido entrar...-empezó a quitarse la ropa que le sobraba.

-No podemos Piccolo...-comentó Trunks.

-Es muy fuerte...-advirtió Goten.

Piccolo escupió saliva.

-¡Y la fusión!..-exclamó...-¿la habéis echo?..-vio la negación de los pequeños...-¡¡pues hacedla!!.

-Pero será más poderoso y no nos dejará que la hagamos tranquilamente..-explicó Trunks.

El namekiano sonrió.

-Pues habrá que despistarlo ¿no?..-se volvió más málvada...-debéis fusionaros y llegar al ssj3.

-¿Y cómo le despistamos?...-preguntó Gohan.

-Yo me encargaré...-avanzó un paso el namekiano...-Gohan reponte y vosotros niños hacer la fusión cuando os de la orden...

-¡Pero no podrá con él!...-exclamó Goten...-¡¡le matará!!.

El guerrero se detuvo y desviando su mirada a sus amigos. Colocó su dedo en su cabeza.

-Os olvidáis que soy más listo que el palurdo de aquí enfrente y que enfurenciendo al enemigo, a parte de que puede acumular más energía, su vista se ciega de la rabia.

Y así como dijo, el namekiano se colocó enfrente de Yamsha, y el humano reía, este guerrero no era rival para él.

-¿Tú me vencerás Piccolo?..-le señaló...-soy más fuerte que tú.

-Pero más tonto que Gokuh..-le devolvió el saludo...-me enfrentaré a tí, tal vez no te gane, pero lo que si voy a hacer es fastidiarte un buen rato..¿te animas?.

Y se lanzó contra el namekiano, este tono de voz era muy común en Vegeta, pero también había que decirlo, Piccolo era más listo que todos y si había dicho eso, era por algun motivo especial, alguna idea le estaba rondando en la cabeza.

Los saiyans se habían decidido a atacarlas, no con la misma rabia que ellas demostraban pero con algo más de orgullo, mientras peleaban, miles de ideas se les pasaba por la mente, ninguna de ellas les solucionaba el asunto, si no, todo lo contrario. Pero no se iban a rendir, tenían que encontrar la manera de quitarles de la cabeza su obsesión por matarles, alejarlas del mal y acabar con el maldito Eros.

Justo en ese momento Gokuh se colocó detrás de Milk y la abrazó con fuerza, ella quería quitarse de encima al saiyan, pero el agarre era muy fuerte, así que optó por ir estrellándose contra la pared. Con cada golpe, Gokuh gruñía y escupía sangre, ahora se arrepentía de este ataque. Cerró sus ojos sorportando cada golpe con orgullo y al abrirlos y una gran verdad se le cruzó por la mente..

-Tienes razón Milk..-la mujer se detuvo de golpe.

El saiyan se mordió los labios y Eros se levantó de su asiento al ver la reacción que había tenido la mujer, eso no se lo esperaba. El Dios abrió la boca con asombro, no podía ser que aún hubiera amor en ella.

Pero Vegeta y Bulma no se dieron cuenta, seguían con su lucha. Y Gokuh siguió hablando.

-Siempre la has tenido, te he dejado en muchas ocasiones y siempre que he vuelto me has recibido con los brazos abiertos...-la mirada de la mujer se llenaba de lágrimas y Eros se asombró por la reacción..-me has querido y aunque yo también nunca te lo he demostrado..-aflojo su agarre.

Milk se movió unos centímetros para observarlo directamente, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, mientras que el saiyan desviaba su rostro y cerraba los ojos.

-Te quiero Milk, más de lo que jamás te he demostrado.

La mujer negaba con la cabeza a las palabras de su marido, mientras que Eros apretaba los puños con fuerza, no sabía como lo había conseguido pero había llegado muy dentro.

Gokuh la miró.

-Lo siento.

El príncipe de los saiyans se detuvo al escuchar la última palabra de su compatriota, y se giró para verlo.

Gokuh se acercó a ella y alzando una mano, se la dirigió a su propio pecho, acumuló energía y la acercó a su cuerpo.

-Si con mi muerte, puedo salvarte y curar las heridas que te he echo...-sus ojos se volvieron nublados..-ten por seguro que lo haré, por que por ti Milk haría cualquier cosa.

-¡Te has vuelto loco Kakarotto!...-le gritó Vegeta...-¡¡NO DIGAS DISPARATES!!

Miró por el rabillo del ojo para notar como su mujer se tiraba contra él y los dos rodaban por el suelo. Donde el intercambio de golpes se hacía los reyes absolutos.

Milk miró a su esposo mientras las lágrimas le abordaban por sus bellos ojos negros, por que se detenía y no le atacaba. Su rostro se volvió triste.

Mientras Milk pensaba en eso, la bola que tenía Gokuh estaba agrandándose por momentos, pero el saiyan no dejaba de mirar a su esposa fijamente.

Eros negaba a cada acción.

-Esto no puede ser, ¿tan fuerte es?.

**Continuará.**

**Holas! nuevamente vuelvo con otro capítulo de este fic, la verdad es que lo tengo un poco abandonadillo y no es por gusto mío, si no, que me cuesta más pensar en este fic, que en otro...¿por qué será? jejeje.**

**Bueno, el final se va acercando, aunque aún faltan unos cuantos capítulos.**

**Gokuh ha conseguido entrar en la coraza de Milk ¿conseguirá traer de vuelta a su esposa? y Piccolo está luchando contra Yamsha ¿tiene alguna idea más?. esto y unas cuantas cositas más, en los próximos capítulos.**

**muchas gracias por los reviews. nos vemos, saludos y de todo. chao.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22 - ¿Juntos? ó ¿Separados?**

Milk se llevó las manos a la boca, viendo como la bola de energía ganaba más anchura, ¿Era posible eso?.

-¿Crees qué me importa tu muerte saiyan?...-soltó rudamente, intentaba ser cruel, pero la expresión de Gokuh no cambiaba.

-Si Milk...-respondió claramente...-mi muerte importa mucho y si es para demostrarte que tú eres lo primero y lo más valioso lo haré..-sonrió...-si tú no estas a mi lado, ¿De qué sirve luchar?, ¿de qué me sirve ganar a los malos, si sé que tú no estarás ahí?.

Nuevamente se sorprendía por esas palabras, ella sabía que había deseado escucharla muchas veces, pero Gokuh jamás se lo dijo. Hasta ahora. Abrió los ojos de golpe y alzó la mano contra la bola que tenía enfrente, seguro que era un truco para golpearle cuando tuviera la guardia baja.

-¡Pues muérete!..-exclamó Milk fríamente.

Eros asintió a esas palabras, parece que había vuelto todo a la normalidad.

Pero Gokuh no se intimido y avanzando hasta ella, dejó de emitir la bola, haciendo que su pecho quedará nuevamente libre de ese ataque personal. El cuerpo de Milk temblaba de..¿miedo, emoción, desesperación? ni ella lo sabía, lo único que intuía, es que tenía miedo de él, de esos ojos tan fijos y abiertos, de esa mirada tan penetradora...esa mirada tan buena y llena de amor, eso era lo que temía. El saiyan la cogió suavemente por la muñeca y atrayéndole hasta él...

-¡Mátame Milk, pero solo hazlo si eso te llena de felicidad y tu corazón descansa de tanto dolor infringido por mi culpa!..-exclamó suavemente...-¡pero no vaciles, sé directa!.

Los ojos de Milk se llenaron de más lágrimas, su mano estaba agrandando la bola de energía, estaba rozando el pecho de ese hombre que tenía delante, del padre de sus hijos, del amor de su vida...el mismo hombre con el espirítu de un niño, ese era su Gokuh, el mismo niño que conoció en el pasado y que le había dado dos hermosos regalos..sus hijos. Se mordió los labios y seguía contemplando esa mirada..

-¡¡Milk no vaciles y mata al maldito saiyan que siempre te ignoró, no se merece el perdón!!..-gritó Eros con autoria...-¡¡hazlo y serás libre!!.

-¿Seguro?..-preguntó con temblor viéndole por el rabillo del ojo...-¿seré libre?.

-¡¡SÍ!!..-gritó con más rabia...-¡¡jamás lo volverás a ver, nunca más te hará daño y podrás estar con alguien que te valore de verdad!!

Nuevamente clavó su mirada en Gokuh que asintió a las palabras de Eros.

-Serás libre Milk, pero es decisión tuya..-soltó suavemente Gokuh...-pero has de saber que siempre...-sonrió y alargando su mano, la acarició...-te quedré, siento mucho habertelo dicho tan tarde.

La mujer de los cabellos negros, apoyó su rostro en esa mano tan agradable, esa que conocía bastante bien, cerró los ojos imaginándose que esa mano la acariciaba en otras circunstacias, sonreía ante ese acto. Era Gokuh, era el suyo. Abrió los ojos y sus labios temblaban, si hacía el próximo ataque él moriría y ella estaría sin él, sin su Gokuh, su hombre pequeño.

-Gokuh...-susurró débilmente..

Él asintió y acercó sus labios a los de ella, pero un agarre más fuerte lo hizo caer al suelo mientras que la mujer se giraba y recibía el cruel impacto, una gran ráfaga de energía pasaba por escasos centímetros del saiyan, notaba como alguien le agarraba con fuerza.

Piccolo se encontraba con el cuerpo medio destrozado, apoyado en la pared, viendo como la sangre caía por sus ojos. Yamsha se acercaba al namekiano con una sonrisa de victoria...

-¿No me ibas a ganar?.

-Yo no he dicho eso..-escupió la sangre al suelo..-dije que te fastidiaría.

-El caso es lo mismo...-se inclinó a su altura y lo cogió por las antenas..-eres un viejo, no puedes vencerme e ibas a usar a los niños para que se fusionaran contra mí..¡gran error!, sin energía no está preparada para esa fusión, así que no me podéis ganar.

El namekiano le clavó un dedo en un ojo y golpéandole con una patada lo mandó bien lejos. Clavó su mirada en los niños y...

-¿Tenéis energía?..-preguntó decidido..

-¡SI!..-soltaron a la vez..

Nuevamente el namekiano volvió a dirigir su mirada, donde el cuerpo de Yamsha se había incrustado contra la pared, sin más preámbulos, volvió a dirigir su miradas a los chavales..

-¡En ese caso venid hacía mi!..-exclamó con más orden...-¡¡por qué ya sé como vencer a este estúpido humano!!..-sonrió con crueldad.

Los jóvenes saiyans se miraban detenidamente, ¿cómo era posible qué hubiera dado con la solución?, entonces lo supieron con tanta rapideza como la frase que habían montado en su cabeza, era Piccolo, el namekiano más listo e incluso más que ellos. Fueron directos hacía su amigo y esté, nuevamente escupió sangre, se caminó hacía ellos conmás dificultad y aspirando fuertemente...

-Tenéis menos de un minuto para traspasarme vuestras energías...-comentó.

-¿Cómo?..-preguntó Goten.

-¿Enserio crees eso?...-insistió Trunks.

-Te ganará Yamsha..-finalizó Gohan..-es más fuerte que nosotros y lo ha demostrado.

Un ligera sonrisa se mostró en el namekiano, apoyó una mano en su mejor amigo..

-Escucha Gohan, a diferencia de nosotros él no ha parado de luchar y ha perdido energía, mientras que nosotros no...-les explico...-siempre ha habido alguno de nosotros que ha tenido un momento para descansar, mientras los demás luchaban..-apretó con fuerza su puño..-¿por qué crees qué os he echo descansar?.

-¡Que listo eres!..-exclamó Goten.

-Una buena idea..-dijo Trunks...-¿pero estás seguro?.

-Por supuesto...-se llevó una mano a la cabeza...-lo he pensado todo, ¿no véis qué soy más listo que Yasmha? yo tengo cerebro, él tiene serrín..

Trunks observó a Gohan y esté a su hermano pequeño, y entonces lo supieron, era la única posibilidad para poder vencer al "traidor", aunque él no era el mismo Yamsha que habían conocido, era alguien totalmente distinto. Gohan dio dos pasos hacía atrás y ordenando la posición de los niños..

-En triángulo enanos..-dijo suavemente...-hay que darle la energía antes de que venga Yamsha, así que a dársela, sin contemplaciones..-observó a Piccolo..-espero que tengas razón Piccolo, por que después de esto estaremos en desventaja, dependemos de tí.

-Confia en mí Gohan...-dijo tranquilamente..-te aseguro que se arrepentirá de todo.

Acumularon energía y a la señal de Gohan se la traspasarían al namekiano, tenían poco tiempo antes de que Yamsha volviera contra ellos.

Cuando la energía cesó, Gokuh se giró para ver como Vegeta lo tenía en el suelo. Se sorprendió mucho al verlo y más siendo él que le hubiera protegido, pero..¿de qué?, giró su rostro para ver como Bulma se sacudía las manos y sonreía cruelmente.

-¡BULMA!..-gritó con sorpresa.

-Si, ella..-respondió Vegeta, consiguiendo que Gokuh le observará...-has conseguido traer de vuelta a la bruja, por eso ella os ha atacado..

-¿Quieres decir qué...?..-sus ojos se abrieron de terror...-¿y Milk?.

Vegeta se incorporó y señaló unos metros más hacía atrás, Gokuh siguió su mirada y la vio tendida en el suelo, sangrando. Eso hirvió de rabia al saiyan más pacífico, que no se lo pensó dos veces y salió corriendo al encuentro con su mujer. Se tiró de rodillas y la cogió en brazos, mientars la mecía..

-¡Milk!..-dijo lloroso...-¡¡Oh dios Milk, respóndeme!!..-volvió a pedir con más súplica...-¡por favor, grítame, odíame pero sobretodo dime algo!.

Pero la mujer seguía inerte, sumida en un profundo sueño en donde tal vez no despertaría.

-Te ha atacado por la espalda, la tenía controlada pero en un momento me cegó y se volvió en contra tuya..-explicó Vegeta tranquilamente

Gokuh lo escuchó atentamente aunque seguía meciendo el cuerpo de Milk, escuchó las carcajadas de Eros y Bulma, incluso Vegeta se giró al ver a su esposa reir, estaba rabioso contra su propia esposa, le daba rabia que no pudiera hacer nada, se sentía impotente. No era justo, su rival había entrado en el corazón de su esposa pero él no lo había conseguido, parecía que su problema era más complicado que el de su compatriota. ¡Que injusto!. Cruzó sus brazos y vio como Gokuh se levantaba con el cuerpo de Milk en sus brazos.

-¿Por qué lo has echo Bulma?...-le dijo seriamente...-¡¡¡¿POR QUÉ, MALDITA SEA?!!...-finalizó con un grito.

Bulma le guiñó el ojo y suspirando, observó de reojo a Eros que este asintió, sabiendo de antemano sus palabras..

-Es una traidora...-dijo con humor...-y los traidores no merecen vivir, ¿Es qué acaso no te suena esa palabra idiota?.

-Bulma...-susurro Vegeta con sorpresa, su mujer jamás hablaba tan fríamente.

Los ojos de Gokuh se nublaron de la impotencia, el cuerpo de Milk no respondía y eso era malo, sin respiración no había vida. ¿Por qué? él solo deseaba estar con Milk, no deseaba nada más, incluso dejaría de lado la lucha para estar con ella. Depositó el cuerpo de su esposa suavemente en el suelo y cuando acarició su mejilla, no se lo pensó dos veces y se fue directo a Bulma, iba a destruirla.

Su rabia no tenía límites e iba a matarla, ella no era su mejor amiga, por que ella jamás hubiera echo eso. Así que no tenía remordimientos de conciencia, acabaría con la vida de Bulma. Eros fijo su atención en la rabia del saiyan más pacífico, nuevamente tenía el juego en sus manos y eso le gustaba, la vida de Milk ya no tenía importancia para él, ya que había sido una débil en cuanto al amor. Gokuh apretó con fuerza su puño y lo estrelló en el rostro de Bulma, que se tocó la zona y vio como un hilillo de sangre resbalaba, eso no la había alejado de él, y no sirvió de nada.

El saiyan se detuvo con sorpresa, hubiera esperado que se estrellará contra la pared, pero en vez de eso, permanecía ahí quieta, mirándole fijamente. Pronto notó como una mano lo agarraba con fuerza del hombro y le estrellaba un puñetazo en el estómago, este si hizo diana.

-¡¡NO VUELVAS A GOLPEAR A BULMA ESTÚPIDO!!..-gritó Vegeta...-¡¡¡JAMÁS LE PONGAS UNA MANO ENCIMA A MI ESPOSA!!..

-Ella ha atacado a Milk..-se defendió Gokuh...-se lo merece.

Vegeta alzó las cejas con sorpresa...

-¿Te estás escuchando payaso?..-le preguntó...-¿Escucha lo qué estás diciendo?..-se llevó una mano a la cabeza..-¡estás perdiendo el juicio, tú no eres así, eso tengo que hacerlo yo y tú me tienes que parar los pies, siempre ha sido así y ahora cambias los roles!.

-Estoy cansado de ser el bueno..-murmuro rabiosamente.

-Estás destinado a ser el bueno y yo el malo...-dijo con una sonrisa...-y ahora no puedes cambiar, tú esposa no está muerta o eso espero, pero eso no te justifica que ataques a mi esposa..

-Si fuera al revés lo harías...-le recordó.

-Y por eso, la situación está cambiada Kakarotto...-se colocó en guardia ante su esposa...-yo ataco a mi esposa y tu...-observó a Eros...-ataca al malnacido que ha echo todo esto y luego ya veremos como se soluciona lo de tu esposa, ¿entiendes?.

Gokuh se masajeó el estómago y observó a su esposa, ójala saliera con vida de todo. Su rostro se entristeció, no deseaba perderla pero tampoco se iba a rendir, esto tenía que acabar ya y debía enfrentarse a Eros, clavó su mirada en el Dios y apretó con fuerza sus dientes, iba a acabar con él.

Eros sonrió, se crujió los dedos y espero a que su rival se acercará.

**Continuará..**

**Holas! MIL PERDONES por el retraso de este fic, pero sigo sin mucha inspiración para el, así que cuando me llega pues...¡se aprovecha ¿no?!.**

**Gokuh ha conseguido que Milk vuelva con él pero...Bulma le ha atacado, así que la rabia del saiyan no tiene límite, ¿conseguirá vencer a Eros? y Vegeta ¿traerá a su esposa con él?. **

**Nos vemos en los siguientes capítulos.**

**Muchas gracias por la paciencia y por los reviews recibidos hasta ahora. Saludos y abrazos.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23 - Un orgullo destrozado.**

Gokuh no aguantó más y se lanzó contra Eros, naturalmente no tenía nada importante que hacer, pero se iba a enfrentar a él, jamás se había acobardado contra un adversario y no iba a empezar ahora. El saiyan recibía golpes y eso en más de una ocasión le estampaba contra el suelo, pero no se rendía y volvía a contraatacar, tenía que hacerlo. En cambio Vegeta tenía sujeta las manos de su esposa con las suyas y acercando sus labios al lóbulo de la mujer...

-¿Por qué te esfuerzas mujer?..-preguntó con humor...-siempre has sabido que cuerpo a cuerpo yo soy el más fuerte.

-Solo por que usas la fuerza muscular...-intentó zafarse...-yo tengo la inteligencia.

El príncipe de los saiyans mordisqueó su oido y se largó del agarre que le tenía a su esposa, ella se paso el dorso de la mano por ella y adoptando un rostro de asco, escupió al suelo.

-¡Yamsha es más hombre que tú!..-exclamó con humor.

El saiyan entrecerró su mirada, como odiaba a esa sabandija.

-Bien que te puso los cuernos un par de veces...-respondió en el mismo tono...-menudo hombre, eras una cornuda.

Bulma se mordió los labios, eso le hacía mucho daño, sufrió mucho en esa época pero ahora era agua pasada y había madurado. Vegeta sonrió ante su victoria de palabras, eso siempre le dolía al igual que a él cuando se lo recordaba.

-Da a entender que tengo gustos malos con los hombres y tú eres uno de ellos, además él es bueno y siempre lo ha reconocido nunca le ha dado miedo demostrar sus sentimientos a nadie, pero tú..-lo señaló con asco...-me das pena, vas de machito por el mundo y te crees alguien poderoso, no eres nadie, si no, la sombra del saiyan frío que fuistes en el pasado, seguro que tú padre se sentiría avergonzado por tu nueva actitud anti-saiyan, por demostrar sentimientos.

Esas palabras le dolieron bastante al príncipe, pero se autoconvencía que no era ella quién las decía, si no, la maldad que habitaba en su corazón. Esta vez la victoria se reflejaba en la mirada de la mujer, así que yendo hacía él, contoneó sus caderas mientras se podía leer la maldad que estaba desprendiendo. Pero el saiyan no se sintió incómodo y la siguió contemplando..

-Eres un necio Vegeta...-acercó sus labios a los suyos...-¿sabes por qué te escogí a tí?..-nuevamente esas palabras estaban clavándose en su pecho...-por que me dabas lástima, pensé que estando contigo podrías vencer a Gokuh pero me equivoqué, él te sigue ganando en cada batalla...-el saiyan desvió su mirada a su compatriota para asentir a las palabras de su esposa...-yo necesito a un verdadero hombre.

-¿Por eso estás con Yamsha?..-murmuro suavemente.

Su expresión era de dolor, jamás le habían dolido tanto como las palabras de Bulma, era la única en hacerle daño.

-Por qué él os puede vencer a ambos y en especial te puede destrozar a ti, y por que te odio...-agarró con fuerza los cabellos del saiyan ante la impasibilidad de ese..-¡¡me da asco cuando me tocas con esas manos manchadas de sangre, maldigo el día en que te invite a mi casa y siempre he sufrido por tu maldito orgullo que no sirve de nada!!.

El agarre de la mujer era fuerte y lamiendo la mejilla de su esposo, lo encaró.

-¡Ójala mueras y jamás nadie se acuerde de tí, espero con ansias ese feliz desenlace, por eso estoy aquí!..-estiró con más impetú..-¡así dejaré de fingir amor por ti y lástima y me concentre en un guerrero de verdad, no en un saiyan con sentimientos como tú!!.

Eso fue el detonante de todo, donde Vegeta apretó con fuerza sus puños, estaba dañando su hombría, su orgullo y nadie podía hacer eso, ni siquiera ella. Sus ojos soltaron chispas y agarrando con fuerza la muñeca de su esposa, la apretó fuertemente, Bulma intentaba zafarse de su agarre pero le era inútil. No tenía nada más en su campo de visión, solo la ganas de destrozarla, maldita sea ella. Esta mujer no era su esposa, por muy enfadada que siempre estuviera, jamás le diría esas palabras tan dolorosas.

-¡¡MUÉRETE!!...-y lanzó un potente rayo a su estómago.

Bulma lo observó con sorpresa y se llevó ambas manos a su estómago, viendo la sangre cubrirlas. La pelea entre Eros y Gokuh se detuvo y observaron como la mujer daba pasos hacía atrás con sangre en sus manos y como el agujero era demasiado enorme.

Vegeta respiraba con terror.

Un brillo de alegría cubrió la mirada del Dios, Vegeta había eliminado a su esposa y eso daba a entender que jamás le había amado.

Las piernas de Bulma flaquearon y cayó al suelo, todo su cuerpo temblaba y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Mientras que Vegeta se había puesto a llorar, eso mismo el príncipe de los saiyans estaba llorando y sus manos tapaban su rostro, él había matado a la mujer que amaba y todo por una sarta de mentiras, ella había metido el dedo en la yaga y él había reaccionado como se esperaba. Se estaba maldiciendo por esto, él había jurado protegerla y ahora había sido su vérdugo.

Gokuh salió corriendo y cogió a Bulma entre sus brazos, mientras las mecía y apoyaba su mano en el agujero que había en su estómago.

-Bulma¡dios Bulma!...

Los ojos de la mujer recobraron el mismo brillo que siempre, la misma mirada cariñosa de toda la vida.

-Gokuh¿qué pasa?..

Pero su amigo se mordió los labios, mientras sus ojos también se estaban humedeciendo, apartó unos cabellos de su rostro y la acarició.

-Bulma, mi maravillosa Bulma, mi mejor amiga..-dijo con dolor.

-Gokuh, me duele mucho...-dijo al cerrar los ojos y volver abrirlos..-¿y Vegeta, dónde está?.

-Él...-giró su rostro para ver como el príncipe estaba encerrado en su propio mundo.

Gokuh miro como Vegeta se arañaba a sí mismo, como gemía de dolor, como las lágrimas caían al suelo, como su cuerpo temblaba copiosamente, como se culpaba de la muerte de su esposa, como deseaba morir...

-Está luchando Bulma..-murmuró dolorosamente...-y lo hace por tí.

Bulma sonrió dulcemente y levantó una mano y acarició su mejilla..

-Tengo pesadillas...-soltó..-recuerdo en esa pesadilla como ataqué a Milk o como le he echo daño a Vegeta y estoy muy confundida..

-No hables Bulma...-la silenció con un dedo entre sus labios.

-Tengo frío..-y tembló.

El saiyan la abrazó con fuerza, transmitiéndole la calor necesaria para hacer algo positivo a su cuerpo, él no quería esto, deseaba que estuviera con vida, pero Bulma se le estaba escapando y Vegeta no estaba nada cuerdo. Eros aplaudió y consiguió la atención de Gokuh, Bulma seguía algo atontada y Vegeta, bueno...él no estaba en estos momentos en este sitio.

-¿Lo ves?, te lo dije saiyan traidor, debéis matar a vuestras esposas para que os podáis salvar...-señaló a Vegeta..-y nuestro fabuloso príncipe lo ha echo, sabía que su sangre saiyan se activaría de tal forma que acabaría con la vida de la mujer que había dicho amar...-nuevamente volvió a aplaudir...-es genial, ahora nuestro Vegeta está en un mundo caótico y te aseguro que no saldrá jamás de ahí, se sentirá culpable..

-¡Pretendias esto!..-gruñó con rabia Gokuh..-¡¡vednos destrozados¡maldito seas Eros, no mereces vivir ni siquiera has merecido conocer el amor!.

-Di lo que quieras..-comentó pausadamente..-son las palabras de un perdedor, tú tampoco has podido salvar a tu esposa, por que la mujer que está yaciendo en tus brazos se la ha cargado, tu maravillosa Bulma, tu mejor amiga..-repitió sus palabras con burla...-¿la puedes perdonar?.

Gokuh la miro fijamente, mientras veía como su respiración se estaba acortando, ella se había cargado a su mujer..¿podría perdonarla?, seguro que cuando muriera, vería todos estos momentos y se destrozaría, ella es buena..

-Te perdono Bulma..-susurró suavemente...-no te guardo rencor.

Eros meneó la cabeza.

-¡Eres sensible!..-exclamó..-¡¡esa mujer ha matado a tu esposa y tú le perdonas!! vaya amor le profesas a Milk, que le quitas las culpas a la vérduga.

Un grito desgarrador consiguió que la conversación llegará a su fin durante un tiempo, Vegeta se estaba cargando de energía, sus gritos eran tan desoladores que incluso el mismo Dios sintió pena, se colocó una mano en su pecho y observó todo. El príncipe estaba mirando el techo, con lágrimas en los ojos, apretando con fuerza sus puños y a los segundos cayó al suelo para golpearlo en repetidas ocasiones.

-Bulma perdóname..-susurro entre cortadamente...-lo siento tanto amor mío.

-Vegeta...-abrió los ojos la mujer..-no te veo.

Pero el saiyan no escuchó su nombre salir de los labios de su esposa. Solo estaba metido en el interior de su oscuridad, recreando siempre el mismo momento en que le lanzó ese rayo mortal.

-El amor no sirve para nada saiyan..-soltó Eros..-solo es dolor.

-Eso es lo que tu te piensas...-comentó una voz que salió de la espalda del Dios.

Este se giró para ver como el puño de Milk se clavaba en su rostro, lanzándole a varios metros. La mujer morena observó como Gokuh estaba asombrado y ella sonrió para guiñarle el ojo. No se lo pensó dos veces y salió corriendo hacía su adorado esposo, cuando estaba por lanzarse a sus brazos, vio el estado de Bulma...

Su grito fue corto pero intenso, se tapó la boca con sus manos..

-¿Quién ha sido?...-preguntó ella.

-Vegeta..-le contestó su esposo al giarle con la cabeza.

Ella siguió la dirección para ver el estado catastrófico en que se encontraba ese saiyan tan orgulloso. Pero la morena se acercó a su esposo y lo abrazó.

-¿Qué tenemos qué hacer?..-preguntó...-¿no hay ninguna solución?.

Gokuh le negó la cabeza.

-Milk, no pasa nada...-habló Bulma...-solo tengo miedo de no volver a ver a Vegeta..

-Pero él...-miro como su esposo le negaba la cabeza.

-¡Él te ha echo eso Bulma y aún así..¿Quieres verle?!.

La mujer levantó su mirada hacía Eros que venía masajeándose su rostro. Gokuh depositó el cuerpo de Bulma en el suelo pausadamente y levantándose...

-¡¡Tú tienes la culpa!!.

-¿Yo?..-se señaló a sí mismo...-no he sido yo quién le ha lanzado ese rayo¿Dile quién ha sido Gokuh?, tú sabes la verdad o ¿dejarás que una moribunda no sepa eso?.

Gokuh observó de reojo como Bulma le estaba suplicando y a los segundos la clavó en el estado de Vegeta, se mordió los labios, no podía traicionar a su amigo, pero tampoco podía mentir a su amiga, nuevamente dirigió su mirada al Dios y este le sonrió con más victoria que antes. Agachó su cabeza y moviendo sus labios..

-Vegeta...-escuchó un gemido de dolor...-ha sido él..-y cerró los ojos para girar sus rostro.

Mientras esto pasaba, Piccolo se había recargado y se crujió los dedos, aunque al momento levantó su vista y observó a algun punto del lugar. Los chicos le miraron curioso y el namekiano miró de reojo a Trunks.

-¿Qué pasa?..-preguntó Gohan...-¿cómo estan nuestros padres?.

Pero Piccolo no abría la boca, su mirada estaba concentrada en Trunks.

-¿Están bien?..-preguntó esta vez Goten.

Se mordió los labios..

-¡Dí algo Piccolo, nos tienes en ascuas!..-exclamó Trunks con frustación..

Suspiró fuertemente y...

-No lo sé chicos..-fingió una sonrisa..-solo estaba mirando que este sitio es bastante bonito para que muera el estúpido de Yamsha..¿no creéis?.

Los saiyans se observaron detenidamente y bufaron. Pero Piccolo tragó saliva con pena...pobre Trunks.

**Continuará.**

**Holas! actualización rápida...¡¡por fin!!.**

**Vegeta ha seguido la única salida que había dicho Eros que habría para salvarse...¡matar a sus esposas! y él...ha seguido, pero involuntariamente. ¿Cómo saldrá el príncipe de todo, podrá hablar con ella antes de que se muera?¿y Bulma estará resentida con el saiyan?.**

**Bueno, lo iremos viendo en los próximos capítulos y veremos como se solucionan las cosas.**

**Gracias a Grescia, Shadir,Haneko-chan, Nadeshico023, Caroone y a Freiya, por ser que os siga gustando el fic. **

**Y también por vuestros animos. saludos y nos vemos. chao.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24 - Mi vida**

No había tiempo de las penas, en cuanto Yamsha se acercó hacía ellos, el namekiano apartó suavemente a los saiyans y se lanzó al ataque, este inútil no lo iba a vencer tan fácilmente, él era una marioneta que no controlaba su cerebro ni nada de sus movimientos, pero él, un sabia guerrero y el más listo de todos, era distinto y podía controlar su mente y cuerpo. Cerró los ojos fuertemente al seguir viendo a Bulma tirada en el suelo con sangre a cada lado y a un Vegeta destrozado por esa muerte.

-Ahora no..-murmuro rabiosamente...-ahora solo me concierne vencer a este panolí.

Y efectivamente, Piccolo le golpeó el rostro y varios dientes de Yamsha salieron disparados, el ex-amigo se llevó una mano a su mejilla y notando el líquido, le clavó la mirada con incredulidad.

-¿Cómo has...?.

-Fácil tonto...-dijo con humor...-te dije que te vencería.

-No...-le respondió...-que me chincharías.

El namekiano encogió los hombros con desgana y bufando...

-El caso es lo mismo Yasmha, te voy a vencer y te mataré nuevamente..-se colocó nuevamente en posición de pelea...-así dejarás de incordiar un buen rato.

Yamsha apretó con furia sus manos y se lanzó nuevamente al ataque, pero siempre las defendía el namekiano con gran destreza, los niños estaban más alejados viendo la escena con admiración.

-Verdaderamente es muy bueno...-dijo Goten.

-Y que lo digas hermanito..-jugueteó con sus cabellos..-es el mejor.

-Solo por que nosotros le hemos ayudado...-recordó Trunks con los brazos cruzados, atrayendo la mirada de sus amigos...-pero no estoy diciendo que esté mal, además Piccolo lo usa por una buena causa y necesitabamos su ayuda, es más experimentado que nosotros en la lucha.

-Muy experimentado Trunks..-se inclinó hacía su altura...-más que tu padre.

Trunks y Goten alzaron una ceja con más curiosidad ante ese descubrimiento, más experimentado que Vegeta..

-¿Cómo es...?..-comenzó a hablar Goten..

-Ya os contaré la historia en otro momento...-sonrió para sus adentros.

En cambio las lágrimas de Bulma caían por sus bellos ojos, Milk intentaba secarlas, pero el torrencial que estaba emanando era imneso. Descubrir eso le había echo mucho daño, Gokuh agachó su rostro y se sintió miserable, él jamás hubiera echo daño a su mejor amiga y aunque tuvieran que matarlo, nunca le rebelaría nada pero...no podía dejar que otro lo dijiera y saber esa verdad por esa persona, era mejor decirlo alguien que la quisiera, ¡que ironía! él la quería como una amiga y le había echo trizas el corazón.

-Te lo dije Bulma, ha sido él no yo...-se inclinó Eros y apartó unos cuantos cabellos del rostro de la mujer...-ese hombre te juro proteger y ha sido quién te ha lanzado ese mortal ataque...-clavó su mirada en el cuerpo de la mujer...-y me temo que no estarás muchos minutos con vida.

-Vegeta...-murmuró con dolor.

Eros asintió con alegría. Gokuh se levantó y apretando con fuerza sus puños, se giró sobre sus propios pasos y clavándole la mirada.

-¡¡Te estás riendo de Bulma y eso no se lo consiento a nadie, tu no eres la excepción!!..-exclamó rudamente.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer, vencerme?...-le dijo con guasa...-¡no puedes, eres más débil que yo!.

Por unos momentos el saiyan se vio perdido, era ciero, él no podía con ese Dios, ni siquiera hacerle sombra. Era más débil pero...miro a su amiga temblar copiosamente, debía enfrentarse a él, para defender a su amiga, además...está vez observó a Vegeta que seguía impasibe a todo, su amigo estaba ajeno. Gokuh avanzó más pasos para volver a encaranarlo, cuando Milk le detuvo y crujiéndose los dedos..

-Gokuh mi amor, toma mi energía y hazle frente...-vio la sorpresa de su marido y la rabia del Dios...-yo me encargaré de traer de vuelta a Vegeta.

Eros la cogió del brazo.

-Ni siquiera con tu energía puedes vencerme¿piensas que unirla con tu patético esposo si va a lograrlo?.

-¡Si!..-se apartó el agarre del Dios...-él tiene algo que tú ni tienes y no me refiero al amor..-se cruzo de brazos..-tiene a alguien a su lado y a gente que lo quiere, además es el guerrero más poderoso del Universo y te lo va a demostrar...¿A qué si Gokuh?.

Las mejillas del saiyan ganaron más colores y se llevó una mano a su cabeza, le estaba dando una vergüenza enorme sentirse defendido por su esposa de esa manera. La mujer se acercó a su esposo y besándolo con pasión le transfirió su energía, ahora se volvía a sentir como la mujer débil que había sido antes, aunque físicamente lo era, interiormente era la más poderosa. Le miro directamente a su saiyan y masajéandole la mejilla.

-Confio en ti Gokuh, así que destroza a ese inútil..¿me oyes?.

-Lo que tú digas Milk...-la volvió a besar delicadamente..

La pareja se separó y Eros se presentó enfrente de su nuevo rival, mientras que a Bulma se le iban agotando las energías, sus ojos se estaban cerrando y todo se estaba volviendo más negro, la muerte se la estaba llevando y ella no se podía despedir de su Vegeta, aunque le había dolido la confesión de Gokuh, estaba segura que no todo era de ese modo, que su príncipe había echo eso por una causa, por que si de algo estaba convencida es que su Vegeta..¡JAMÁS! le haría daño. intencionalmente. El Dios dió el primer ataque y con eso una secuencia de golpes y patadas, en la que Gokuh podía defenderse con más facilidad, mientras tanto Milk salió corriendo hacía el príncipe y cogiéndole del rostro, hizo que sus ojos vacios mirasen los de ella..

-Por favor Vegeta vuelve en ti...-dijo con dolor...-Bulma te necesita, ella no puede estar mucho tiempo con nosotros..

Pero Vegeta seguía ajeno, nuevamente en sus ojos vacios se podía ver como una débil lágrima caía de ahí. Eso destrozó el corazón de la morena, jamás pensó ver al Orgulloso saiyan destrozado por eso, aunque debía entenderlo, él era el responsable de la muerte de la mujer a la que amaba.

-¡¡Despierta!!..-le golpeó en el rostro...-¡¡DÓNDE ESTÁ EL ORGULLOSO PRÍNCIPE QUE TODOS CONOCEMOS?!NO TE DEBES RENDIR!!...-volvió a alzar su mano y tembló en el aire, se estaba mordiendo los labios, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, el saiyan seguía impasible y ajeno a todo...-Por favor...-no pudo reprimir sus lágrimas y sus piernas se flaquearon, haciendo que cayera y lo abrazará con fuerza..-Vegeta, ella te necesita en estos momentos, si no despiertas te estarás maldiciendo toda tu vida además yo...-cerró los ojos al notar la respiración del príncipe en su cuello...-no te culpo del ataque, has sido víctima y seguro que ella tampoco, por que Bulma te sigue amando desde el primer día que te vio..

Notaron una ráfaga de viento helada y Milk continuó con el abrazo al saiyan, desvió su mirada al ver como estaba su amiga y abrió la boca con sorpresa, allí había alguien más, un ser conocido por todos aunque siempre era rechazado. Se levantó con dificultad y acercándose a ese ser..

-¿Qué haces aquí?..-preguntó rudamente Milk.

El ser la observó directamente, clavando su mirada fría en esa mujer y consiguiendo que ella temblará, esbozó una sonrisa pero no era visible por la capucha negra.

-Ya sabes quién soy, no hace falta presentaciones y sabes a que he venido, así que no hay que explicar nada..

-¡Si, hay que explicar!..-exclamó Milk.

El ser, señaló el cuerpo casi muerto de Bulma..

-Es su hora y debo llevármela, es ley de vida...-volvió a esbozar una sonrisa...-es el peor camino de la vida, todos los que nacen deben morir y Bulma no es la excepción..

-Pero ella...-se mordió los labios.

Pero el visitante alargó su mano extrayendo una guadaña, alzó su voz..

-Persona muerta, alma secuestrada...

Gokuh se giró y le lanzó una bola de energía a ese visitante.

-¡No te la puedes llevar, no lo voy a permitir!..-exclamó al momento de defenderse de otro golpe de Eros.

-Tu has burlado a la muerte en muchas ocasiones y aún no está tu momento..-explicó al mirarle de reojo...-pero tu amiga si debe venir conmigo, es su hora.

Eros se colocó detrás del saiyan y agarrándolo del cuello, lo apretó con más fuerza, mientras observaba a La Muerte inclinarse en el cuerpo de la mujer y extraer lo poco que le quedaba de vida, por fin se vengaría y podría irse de este lugar, donde seguiría castigando a todos aquellos que no sabían demostrar lo que es verdaderamente el amor. Gokuh se movía agitado, intentando zafarse del agarre de ese maldito Dios, pero le era imposible, desvió ligeramente su mirada a su amigo y gritándole, con toda la rabia que llevaba dentro de su corazón...

-¡¡MALDITO SEAS VEGETA, NO TE QUEDES AHÍ PARADO Y PERMITAS QUE SE LLEVEN A BULMA DE TU LADO, ERES UN COBARDE!!..-le clavó las uñas al Dios, pero este estaba más excitado viendo la escena de la desaparición de Bulma, que no le prestó atención al minúsculo ataque...-¡¡VEGETA LA MUERTE TE VA A ALEJAR DE ELLA...HAZ ALGO Y DEMÚESTRALE QUE ERES EL PRÍNCIPE DE TU RAZA, PERO NO TE QUEDES AHÍ QUIETO!!.

Algo explotó en el interior del saiyan, esas palabras y con ese tono consiguieron que sus ojos sin vida volvieran a florecer, desvió dificultosamente su rostro para ver como La Muerte, se estaba llevando a su mujer, él le había echo daño y era el culpable de eso, ella no se merecía morir como un animal desangrentado, tragó saliva y sus ojos se volvieron a cerrar pero al instante los abrió y aspirando fuertemente aire, comenzó a levantarse ante la victoria de Gokuh. Sus piernas cansadas y adoloridas, estaban haciendo un gran esfuerzo, llevar ese cuerpo destrozado junto con su alma, a la dueña de su corazón.

Eros le iba a lanzar otro ataque, pero Gokuh en un movimiento rápido le golpeó con el codo, llevándolo unos metros más lejos de él. Se palpó el rostro y...

-¡Adelante Vegeta!...-le animo.

Pero el príncipe no le respondió, solo tenía fijo un rumbo y era el que iba a seguir, Milk sonrió.

Súbitamente Piccolo se detuvo y aspiró fuertemente el aroma que había a su alrededor, clavó su mirada en Trunks y suspiró. Debía acabar con todo esto antes de que fuera demasiado tarde para el pequeño, no se lo pensó dos veces y se materializó enfrente de Yamsha y reuniendo energía en un solo puño, se lo asentó consiguiendo que se clavará en el pecho del humano como si fuera un flan y saliera por la espalda, la sangre se resbalaba por el brazo del namekiano y en los ojos de Yamsha solo había dolor y sorpresa, había caido.

Trunks junto con los Son vitorearon de alegría, habían conseguido avanzar un peldaño y estaban a punto de ir a ayudar a sus padres.

Yamsha observó fijamente al namekiano y nublando sus ojos...

-Me has...

-Si..-respondió secamente...-te lo había dicho y tú te mofabas de ello...-torció su labio en una sonrisa...-aunque me sabe mal matarte nuevamente, teniendo en cuenta tu aspecto físico, tengo que hacerlo pero recuerda algo...-se acercó a sus labios...-eres un jodido necio que ha subestimado a su contrincante y te ha vencido...-miro por el rabillo del ojo a Trunks...-jamás te quedarás con Bulma, ella solo tiene ojos para ese saiyan tan orgulloso...-comenzó a emitir una bola de energía y...-¡¡descansa en paz!!.

Y la lanzó desintegrando completamente a Yamsha, comenzó a sacubirse el polvo de sus cenizas, y mirando al frente habló con fiereza.

-¡Vayamos con ellos que nos necesitan!..-exclamó.

Con sus últimas palabras, los saiyans le siguieron y se adentraron en el oscuro tunel que los llevaba hacía donde estaban los demás.

Vegeta había llegado a la altura de La Muerte y mirando atentamente a su esposa, vio sus ojos vacios. Estaba a punto de irse de su lado, se mordió los labios y aprentando con fuerza sus puños, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Aflojo el agarre de una de sus manos y apoyándola en el hombro de La Muerte, está se giró hacía el saiyan...

-¿Qué quieres príncipe de los saiyans?..-preguntó toscamente...-no hay manera de evitar esto, es su destino y no se puede cortar.

Pero el príncipe seguía impasible y cogiendo la escasa fuerza de guerrero que aún poseía...

-Llévame a mí en lugar de ella..-sentenció...-mi vida a cambio de la vida de Bulma.

El asombro fue general para todos y en el interior de Eros algo comenzó a resquebrajarse con fuerza, se estaba haciendo añicos ante la propuesta del saiyan.

**Continuará.**

**Holas! tarde en la actualización pero intento llevar un control sobre eso. Faltan pocos capítulos para el desenlace de esta historia.**

**Vegeta le ha propuesto a La Muerte su vida a cambio de Bulma..¿Aceptará? y esto...¿Es demostración de amor verdadero?.**

**Lo iremos viendo en los próximos capítulos.**

**Muchas gracias a Freiya Hibaya,metitua, Grescia, Jaz021, Shadir, Haneko-chan,Dayanarod y Karla por sus reviews, sus ánimos y por seguir fieles al fic.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25 - Amor verdadero**

Eros se sujetó con fuerza su pecho, algo se estaba resquebrajando de su interior, su respiración se hacía más entrecortada y todo lo de su alrededor daba vueltas y más vueltas, comenzó a toser y se llevó una mano a sus labios, al apartarla de ahí vio como la sangre caía a borbotones de su boca. Eso le asustó con gran intensidad y comenzó a temblar, no quería morir, no quería acabar de esa manera nuevamente, él se merecía vivir..era el Dios del Amor Saiyan.

Mientras esto le ocurría al Dios, Gokuh avanzó sin percatarse en ningun momento el estado de su contrincante, sus pasos eran lentos y llegando hasta la altura del príncipe de los saiyans..

-Vegeta ¿lo has dicho enserio?..-preguntó con asombro.

El príncipe de los saiyans apretó con fuerza sus puños sin dejar de mirar intensamente a La Muerte. Esos ojos tan rojos se le estaban clavando en la mente con mucha profundidad, soltó un suspiró y con una medio sonrisa.

-Muy cierta...-murmuro Vegeta pausadamente...-me voy en lugar de ella.

-Vegeta eso es...-habló Milk..

-Una promesa de amor verdadero...-finalizó Gokuh.

La Muerte observó fijamente al saiyan y sonrió con satisfacción, se acercó hasta él y al tenerlo enfrente alzó su mano para señalarle en el corazón.

-Amor...-murmuró..-estoy respirando eso que desprendes con fuerza..-clavó su dedo en su corazón...-¿me das tu vida a cambio de la mujer?..-su voz se volvió más risueña..-¿no eras tú qué deseabas la inmortalidad?, ¿no eras tú un saiyan frío y duro?, ¿dónde queda ese ser?.

-Se fue...-dijo cortadamente...-muy lejos.

La Muerte seguía observando al saiyan, mientras que Gokuh se fue directo hacía Milk para estrecharla entre sus brazos, la había echado tanto de menos, le cogió por el rostro y le infló de besos por todas partes, mientras la mujer lloraba con fuerza.

-Milk te he echado tanto de menos, tan cerca pero tan lejos...-la abrazó fuertemente.

-Siempre estaré contigo...-murmuro con nerviosismo...-siempre he sabido que me rescatarías.

-Y siempre será así...-la cogió nuevamente por su rostro y mirándola fijamente...-no quiero que dudes con eso.

Y la beso con más pasión que antes, justo en ese momento Piccolo junto con los niños llegaron ante ellos, en cuanto sus ojos se toparon con sus progenitores, Goten y Gohan salieron corriendo hacía ellos, mientras que Trunks fue cortado por el agarre del namekiano. El pequeño se giro para mirarlo fijamente y pedirle unas explicaciones, pero Piccolo le negó con la cabeza..

-No es el momento..

-¿Por qué?..-preguntó toscamente...-quiero ver a mis padres.

-¿Quieres verles?...-vio la afirmación del pequeño, así que Piccolo le cogió del rostro y se lo dirigió hacía donde estaban sus padres, los ojos del pequeño se llenaron de lágrimas y...-no es el momento Trunks, por que si vas allí te destrozará..

-El caso es lo mismo...-dijo con más dolor.

-No es lo mismo Trunks, aquí no estas en primera fila...-le susurro en el oido.

Trunks se mantuvo al lado de Piccolo mientras este evitaba las ganas de soltar barbaridades, aunque estuvieran lejos él podía escuchar perfectamente todo lo que estaba ocurriendo ahí, apretó con fuerza el brazo del pequeño para transmitirle apoyo. Gohan desvió su mirada al ver a Bulma en ese estado y estaba por reclamar algo, cuando Gokuh le negó con la cabeza y apoyó una mano en su hombro.

-¡Papá!..-exclamó molesto.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo hacer nada...-dijo pausadamente.

-¿El qué?..-preguntó Goten con interés.

-Nada mi amor...-le dijo Milk al abrazarlo con fuerza, evitando que mirará hacía esa escena.

Vegeta estaba rabioso al ver como el público había aumentado, estaba ansioso por saber la respuesta de La Muerte que todo esto se le estaba haciendo eterno. Miro de reojo como Eros se estaba retorciendo de dolor en silencio y notaba como sus ojos se estaban vaciando..

-¿Y bien, qué dices?..-preguntó con más enfasís...-quiero una respuesta.

La Muerte sonrió con más amplitud.

-Acepto tu propuesta...-vio la alegría de Vegeta y el dolor de todos los demás...-pero quiero una promesa a cambio.

-¿Qué tipo de promesa?..-preguntó con desconfianza.

La Muerte pasó su mano por el rostro de Bulma y su color natural volvió a su lugar, ya no estaba pálida, ahora había brillo.

-No soy estúpido y sé que tenéis en vuestro poder las bolas de Dragon y que si tú te vas, te podrán resucitar nuevamente..

-No eres tan estúpido como yo pensé...-sonrió con sarcasmo Vegeta al momento de cruzarse de brazos...-eso no es nada nuevo para mí, ¿y qué con eso?.

-Si quieres que ella siga con vida jamás deberán resucitarte...-sentenció con felicidad.

Vegeta abrió los ojos de la sorpresa.

-¿QUE?..-gritaron todos con asombro, salvo los niños.

-Está bien explicado...-dijo La Muerte al señalar a Bulma...-tú vida a cambio de ella, pero si tú resucitas ella se viene conmigo para siempre..

Los ojos del príncipe de los saiyans se nublaron por momentos, por un microsegundo tenía la esperanza de volver a la vida y estar con ella, pero desgraciadamente La Muerte se lo impedía, si él resucitaba ella se iba al reino de los muertos. Para estar separados. Suspiró con dolor y observó con pena a La Muerte, efectivamente, tenía miedo y no quería estar lejos de ella, era su amor. Pero antes ella que él. Gokuh se fue hacía su amigo y cogiéndole de los hombros..

-Es un trato injusto Vegeta, así nunca estaréis juntos...

-Cuando ella se haga vieja y muera sí...-le recordó La Muerte...-mientras tanto no.

-¡No vale!..-exclamó Gokuh.

-La vida es injusta saiyan...-volvió a recordarle.

Gokuh se separó del agarre.

Vegeta desvió su mirada hacía su hijo y se mordió los labios, se iba a separar de su heredero. Los ojos de Trunks rompieron a llorar cuando Piccolo le explicó en el oido lo que estaba ocurriendo, veía como su padre le miraba con intensidad y como estaba roto por todo esto. Trunks le negaba con la cabeza mientras su padre seguía impasible y le observaba, quería ver lo fuerte que era su hijo, lo orgulloso que se sentía de él y lo tremendamente feliz que se sentía al saber que él había creado a un guerrero perfecto y encima con un corazón puro.

Su mayor meta no había sido el guerrero más poderoso del Universo, si no, dar la vida a un guerrero auténtico. A su hijo. Emitió una sonrisa y desviando su mirada hacía La Muerte.

-Trato echo, jamás volveré a la vida..

-Perfecto...-se crujió los dedos La Muerte..-¿Quieres despedirte de ella?...-pero no obtuvo la respuesta ansiada..-bueno, eres orgulloso así que lo haremos de otra manera, tu vida se irá extrayendo para dársela a la mujer que amas y durante ese transcurso de tiempo, puede que te despides de ella...-colocó una mano en su hombro..-o puede que no, el amor es muy raro, ¿no crees?.

-No lo sé...-dijo al notar con se estaba volviendo débil...-es algo que tú dices y tenemos que creerte..

Trunks intentó zafarse de la fuerza del namekiano pero Piccolo no le dejaba, le estaba costando mucho mantener el control sobre el pequeño.

-¡¡TRUNKS NO PUEDES!!..-le gritó.

-¡¡DÉJAME IR, NO PUEDO PERMITIR QUE MI PADRE SE VAYA, NO ES JUSTO!!..-lloraba y pataleaba, mientras los esfuerzos del namekiano se veían afectados...-¡¡ÉL NO SE MERECE ESO!!.

-Ha sido decisión de tu padre...-habló Milk dulcemente al acercarse al pequeño...-y no podemos cambiarle de parecer.

-¡¡CALLA, ¿QUÉ VAS A SABER TÚ DE ESO?!...-le dijo cruelmente...-¡¡TÚ ESTARÁS VIVA CON TU FAMILIA ¿Y YO? ROTO Y SIN UN PADRE, ASÍ QUE NO ME CUENTES ROLLOS BARATOS!!.

Milk se giró hacía Gokuh y este le negó con la cabeza, definitivamente era muy parecido a su padre y ahora mismo sentía rabia y frustación, daba igual las palabras que escuchará de los demás, eso no podría calmar su dolor. Goten se aferró al cuerpo de su padre y cerró los ojos, no quería ver esa escena, aunque no había escuchado nada de lo que estaba pasando, veía todo lo necesario y eso no le estaba gustando.

Vegeta no escuchaba nada de su alrededor y todo se estaba volviendo oscuro, su energía estaba desapareciendo de su cuerpo y se depositaba en el de su esposa, aunque no oyera nada, su visión seguía siendo buena, aunque a veces se nublara y volviera a cerrarlos para poder obtener una mayor claridad. Y fue en uno de esos momentos cuando vio como Bulma le miraba intensamente, no iba a llorar aunque ganas no le faltaban, se iba a mantener quieto, quería recordar cada fracción de ese rostro para toda la eternidad, estaba dispuesto a hacer eso. Emitió una sonrisa y su esposa se la devolvió, era irónico pero estaba dando su vida nuevamente.

Los ojos de Bulma se llenaron de lágrimas y alzó su mano con la esperanza de poder tocarlo, de poder sentir su calor junto a ella, no sabía lo que estaba pasando pero tampoco quería averiguarlo, por que estaba convencida que no le iba a gustar nada, solo recordaba como la oscuridad se había cerñido sobre ella y en unos momentos todo volvió a ser luz y ahí lo vio, su Vegeta estaba a su lado pero no con su clásico rostro, está vez era distinto. Intentó moverse pero todo su cuerpo le dolía.

-Calmate Bulma todo pasará...-le dijo La Muerte.

La mujer le miró pero no creyó nada, solo estaba notando como el frío se apoderaba de su corazón y sus labios temblaron, lo que estaba sintiendo ya lo había sentido hace mucho tiempo cuando...

-¡¡NO QUIERO TU VIDA VEGETA!!..-le gritó con terror la mujer.

Pero el saiyan suspiró, da igual lo que ella quisiera, la decisión estaba tomada y sería para siempre.

-Por favor Vegeta no hagas eso...-lloró con intensidad...-debes vivir tú.

Las piernas de Eros se doblaron y cayó al suelo, estaba notando como todo se estaba muriendo en su interior, había perdido por partida doble.

Toda la energía que Vegeta tenía en su interior se había esfumado y ahora se estaba desintegrando ante la mirada aterrorizada de su esposa, ya no tenía fuerzas para nada, solo deseaba descansar y esperar a la llegada de ella en un futuro muy lejano, emitió su última sonrisa y...

-Adios Bulma...

Estas dos últimas palabras se las llevó el viento y con ello todo el amor de la mujer. La Muerte se esfumó y solo el polvo donde había estado su saiyan permanecía en ese lugar. La mujer gateó hasta el montón de polvo y lo cogió mientras sus manos temblaban, se las llevó a su pecho...

-¡¡NOOOOOOOOOO VEGETAAAAAAAAAA!!.

**Continuará.**

**Holas!!**

**Por fin actualizó, pero he tenido unos cuantos problemillas personales que me han impedido continuar con todos los fics que tengo. Ahora que estoy mejor, he decidido empezar por este.**

**Vegeta ha muerto y para siempre...¿qué será de su familia?.**

**El próximo capítulo será el último y por ahora es el fic más largo que he echo.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews y por el apoyo. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. **


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26 - La promesa final**

Bulma se aferraba a sí misma intentando darse consuelo, la visión de ver a su esposo convertido en polvo le había afectado mucho. Sus labios temblaban y no tenía ganas de seguir existiendo, por que ahora que volvía a ser ella misma, se vio en ese momento. Vio como su esposo sin quererlo le lanzó ese mortal ataque.

-¡Oh dios Vegeta, debería ser yo!..-exclamó con rabia.

Trunks se zafó del agarre del namekiano y salió corriendo para abrazar a su madre. El pequeño lloraba desconsoladamente encima de ella.

-Mamá ¿por qué?..-le preguntó al enterrar su rostro en el pecho de Bulma.

Bulma observó de reojo como Gokuh avanzaba hasta ella y evitando derramar más lágrimas a la vista de su hijo, le acarició los cabellos y lo besó..

-Lo ha echo por nosotros...-le murmuró dulcemente...-él nos quería mucho.

Pero estas palabras no tuvieron el efecto deseado sobre el pequeño, así que se separó de su madre, fijo sus bellos ojos azules cargados de odio hacía Eros y nuevamente se fue hacía ese Dios para darle su merecido. Gokuh fue detrás del pequeño para evitar que hiciera algo y Bulma pasó su mano por el polvo del suelo.

Eros alzó su rostro al ver como el pequeño le miraba fijamente y sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, agachó la cabeza y suspiró.

-He perdido pequeño, no he podido demostrar nada...-le explicó ante el silencio de Trunks...-tú padre ha demostrado amor e incluso Gokuh lo ha echo, así que ahora soy vulnerable, lo he perdido todo.

Gokuh llegó hasta Trunks y apoyó una mano en su hombro. El semi-saiyan la apartó y con esa misma emitió una bola de energía que iba hacía el rostro de Eros.

-¡Trunks!..-le dijo Gokuh...-¡eso no traerá de vuelta a tu padre!.

-Pero mi venganza si se podrá sanar por unos instantes...-le respondió al mirar fijamente a Eros...-este malnacido es el responsable de todo, su asquerosa codicia de ser el Dios Saiyan ha provocado la muerte de mi padre..-gruñó con furia atrayendo la atención del Dios...-merece morir de lo más horrible posible y ahora que está débil nos quiere dar pena..-le escupió con más furia que antes...-¡¡NO SE SALDRÁ CON LA SUYA!!..

Piccolo también iba hacía el pequeño para ver lo que estaba a punto de hacer, definitivamente los genes de Vegeta estaban saliendo a flote. Gokuh se inclinó hasta el pequeño y apoyando sus manos en los hombre de él, le habló dulcemente..

-No te voy a decir que tu padre no quedría eso...-sonrió al soltar ese comentario...-pero ahora mismo tu prioridad es tu madre, ella te necesita más que nunca y no puedes dejarla sola..-le dijo al pasar un dedo por sus ojos para quitarle las lágrimas...-vé con ella...-Trunks desvió su mirada hacía su madre..

Trunks bajó su mano y agachó la cabeza, a los momentos se tiró encima de Gokuh para llorar mientras este le consolaba. Lo cogió en brazos y se dirigió hacía los demás, cruzándose en su camino con Piccolo que iba hacía el Dios. Todos observaron al saiyan y dejando a Trunks en el suelo, cogió a su amiga en brazos, se llevó los dedos a la frente y juntando a su familia..

-Es hora de irnos...-comentó seriamente.

-¿Y Eros?...-le preguntó Milk...-¿lo vamos a dejar vivir?.

Gokuh observó de reojo como Piccolo daba vueltas a su alrededor, emitió una sonrisa y...

-Os dejaré en un lugar seguro y luego volveré..

Y ante esas palabras, desapareció dejando al namekiano con ese dios. Piccolo se inclinó y cogiéndole de los cabellos, clavó su mirada en él..

-Perro cobarde..-gruñó fieramente...-sinceramente nunca he tenido una buena relación con el saiyan pero ha demostrado ser un buen guerrero..-los ojos del Dios se quedaron asustadizos..-así que...da tu vida para traer de vuelta a Vegeta.

-¿Qué?..-soltó con sorpresa..-La Muerte matará a su esposa si vuelve a la vida...-le recordó.

-Ella dijo que no lo resucitaramos con las Bolas de Dragon no que alguien diera su vida por la de él y...¿Qué mejor acto solidario qué el mismo que ha deseado su muerte le de la suya?..-le dijo con sarcasmo...-¡así que no te hagas de rogar y hazlo!.

Eros negó con la cabeza y Piccolo le clavó el brazo en el estómago con maldad.

-¡Quiero que lo hagas ya!..-le ordenó severamente.

El Dios se miró las manos llenas de sangre y tembló, hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía. Justo en ese momento Gokuh apareció y caminó decididamente hacía el Dios, se cruzó de brazos y gruñendo...

-¡Estas loco!..-exclamó Eros al namekiano...-¡ahora te crees alguien poderoso, pero déjame recordarte que llevas la energía de los pequeños!.

-¿Y?..-alzó la voz Gokuh...-mereces morir...-murmuro rabiosamente...-y es lo que vas a hacer..

Piccolo le soltó de los cabellos al Dios y este comenzó a arrastrarse con la herida abierta, no podía creerse lo que estaba escuchando Gokuh era...¡¡CRUEL!!. Le miro por el rabillo de los ojos con terror.

-¡¿Lo matas tú Piccolo o voy yo?!..-le propuso Gokuh al seguir mirando a ese Dios, Piccolo le devolvió la mirada asombrado...-sé lo que estás pensando y déjame decirte que no voy a permitir que me traten de idiota, además este Dios casi consigue separarme de mi esposa y Vegeta ha dado su vida por la suya, así que no tendré piedad con él...esta vez dejaré de ser bueno.

El namekiano se cruzó de brazos..

-Lo mataré yo...-soltó fríamente...-no voy a permitir que ensucies tus manos de esta manera...-le miro con una sonrisa...-nunca dejarás de ser el bueno en la pandilla y este no puede destruir lo que siempre has defendido...-avanzó hasta él.

Eros estrelló su espalda contra la pared y respiró acaloradamente mientras veía como el namekiano venía hacía él. Cerró los ojos esperando el momento de su muerte, nuevamente se iba a ir al mundo de los muertos y está vez para siempre, su misión de destrozar a los saiyans que sentían algo más que compañerismo se había ido al traste por que sus sentimientos eran más poderosos que todas sus artimañas. En su mente vio a Enela, el gran amor de su vida y que él mismo acabó con ella por que se había rendido..

-Lo siento tanto Enela..-susurro dolorosamente...-ni siquiera en el otro mundo nos volveremos a ver..

Abrió los ojos al notar como la bola de energía que Piccolo había creado iba hacía él, la calor le estaba consumiendo y ahora notaba como todo ese poder le estaba arrancando trozos de su ser, cerró los ojos y sonrió, prefería morir en estos momentos. Extendió los brazos y ellos se desencajaron de su cuerpo, se estaba haciendo polvo...

Ya no había vida en su cuerpo, ya no había motivos para seguir existiendo...

Piccolo se giró hacía Gokuh y este asintió a la mirada de aprovación de su amiga. Y en unos segundos se teletransportaron, dejando el lugar vacio y sin vida.

La mujer se levantó de golpe de la cama para palpar su lado izquierdo y efectivamente...estaba vacio. Hacía 2 meses que Vegeta no estaba con ella y siempre se despertaba a media noche para comprovar que su pesadilla era eso...¡un sueño horrible!, pero desgraciadamente era verdad. Giró sus ojos hacía ese lado para tumbarse y dejar su vista clavada en esa zona. Sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas...

-Vegeta, cuanto te echo de menos...-murmuro al estrellar en puño en la cama...-todo por mi culpa, si no te hubiera provocado esto no habría pasado..

La puerta de su habitación se abrió para mostrar como Trunks iba hacía su madre, se subió a la cama y acarició sus cabellos...

-Mamá no llores...-le susurro al apoyr su cabeza junto a la de su madre...-no me gusta verte así.

Bulma emitió una sonrisa tierna y le miro directamente...

-Mi corazón está roto tesoro...-le respondió...-y no se va a curar nunca.

-Papá no quedría verte así de mal...-le recordó sabiamente..

Ella acarició la mejilla de su hijo y beso su frente mientras cerraba los ojos, ójala Vegeta estuviera con ella..

La habitación comenzó a temblar y Bulma se levantó nuevamente de la cama mientras su hijo miraba al rincón más oscuro del cuarto. Él saltó de la cama y se puso en guardia, había una nueva energía en ese sitio y debía defender a su madre.

-¡¡SAL DE ESE RINCÓN AHORA MISMO!!.

Ante ellos se materializó la figura esbelta de una mujer, observó todo a su alrededor y sonrió..

-Que recuerdos me traen este cuarto...-musitó...-el amor y la desesperación de cierto saiyan..

-¡¡ENELA!!..-gritó Bulma al taparse los labios...-¿Qué haces aquí? ó ¿ahora que no está Vegeta piensas matarme?.

Enela alzó una ceja al escuchar esa pregunta, puede que antiguamente se hubiera aprovechado de esa situación pero desde hacía mucho tiempo sentía respeto hacía los dos únicos saiyans verdaderos, desde que ellos demostraron que el poder más fuerte que posesían eran los sentimientos. La Diosa se acercó y Trunks se colocó en su camino.

-¡¡Fuera!!..-sentenció rudamente...-¡¡aléjate de mi madre!!.

La mujer acercó su frente a la del pequeño con una velocidad asombrosa y sonriendo cálidamente...

-No me iré sin darle un regalo..-susurro amorosamente...-el mejor de todos.

Tanto Bulma como Trunks cruzaron miradas...

-Pero quiero que me prometas una cosa Bulma...-le dijo suavemente...-si te entrego este regalo, deberás luchar con él..

-¿Cómo?..-soltó sin comprender..

-Mi regalo ha sufrido muchos altibajos desde hace 2 meses...-los ojos de Bulma se llenaron de lágrimas...-y está algo dañado pero solo tú puedes volver a recomponer su estado original..

-Pero La Muerte...-habló Trunks...-Piccolo me dijo la condicción de ese intercambio..

Enela acarició los cabellos del pequeño..

-No es tan mala La Muerte...-chasqueó la lengua con humor...-simplemente le gustas las cosas correctas y cuando ha llegado el momento, debe cumplirse pero por Bulma ha echo una excepción...-curvó sus labios...-y alguien se ha entregado como trofeo para que tú obtengas tu regalo, se lo ordenaron y él debía cumplir si a cambio quería estar cerca de mí.

-¿Qué me quieres decir?...-soltó Bulma con un eje de esperanza..-¿Qué Vegeta...?.

Enela encogió los hombros y sonrió, dio dos pasos hacía atrás...

-Eso es un secreto...-se llevó un dedo a los labios...-he venido a decirte lo que me pidieron y ahora mismo debo volver a mi lugar original y esperar durante bastante tiempo a alguien especial..

La Diosa desapareció de la habitación dejando nuevamente la intriga en el rostro de ellos dos, Bulma se asomó por la ventana y sintió como su corazón bombeaba fuertemente, giró su rostro para ver como su hijo estaba pálido y este al notar la mirada de su madre neneó la cabeza y salió corriendo de la habitación. Ella no se lo pensó dos veces y salió detrás de su pequeño, abrió la puerta del exterior y se quedaron ahí, mirando el vacio que tenía enfrente suya...

Los segundos se hicieron eternos y cuando estaban a punto de perder la esperanza, la silueta de alguien comenzó a hacerse visible..

-Mamá es...-susurro Trunks..

-Mi regalo magullado...-dijo con humor.

Trunks empujó a su madre delicadamente..

-Vé tu primero..-le propuso...-estás ansiosa..

-¿Y tú hijo?..-le preguntó con los ojos lacrimosos..

-Puedo esperar un poco más...-curvó sus labios en una bella sonrisa...-tú lo necesitas.

Bulma salió corriendo hacía esa silueta y vio como abría sus brazos, estaba radiando felicidad ante ese dulce momento. El espacio que los estaba separando se estaba haciendo demasiado largo, ella no quería que todo ese trayecto hubiera sido en vano y cuando se detuvo de golpe, alzó su mano para acariciar esa mejilla, la calor que desprendía le estaba envolviendo un hermoso sueño, Bulma no quería despertar y ver que todo su esfuerzo había sido un producto de su imaginación, por que si así fuera lo que estaba sintiendo no lo soportaría.

-Por una caricia tuya moriría nuevamente Bulma...-le susurro suavemente

Abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar esa voz, esa tan varonil y fría. Sus labios temblaron y la silueta se movió rápidamente para depositar sus labios en los de ella..

Trunks dio dos pasos hacía atrás y cerró la puerta, se apoyó en ella y aplaudió...

-Los dejaré unos minutos más a solas y luego iré a buscar lo que me pertenece, el abrazo de mi padre..

**FIN**

**Holas!**

**El final ya ha llegado y el amor ha vencido. Vegeta y Bulma siguen juntos y hasta que La Muerte nuevamente los separé.**

**En un principio pensé que era mejor que Vegeta no resucitará pero...¡cambié de opinión!.**

**Quiero agradecer el apoyo de todos por haber sido fieles a este fic, gracias por sus reviews y por no enfadaros cuando actualizaba tarde este fic.**

**Nos vemos en los próximos que vaya haciendo y en los que tengo en línea.**

**Gracias a Pola:D, Dayanarod, Caroone, Jaz021, Shadir, Viiviiana, freiba hybaya, metitus,Karla, Haneko-chan...etc...**


End file.
